


Terminus ante quem

by Homoviatora fiki Narutowe (Homoviator)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polski | Polish, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homoviator/pseuds/Homoviatora%20fiki%20Narutowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwałt, nie wyeksplikowany ale jest. feel warned.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

TERMINUS ANTE QUEM  
( łac. - czas, przed którym coś nastąpiło)

 

Skakał i wirował uciekając bez tchu przed gradem ciosów tak szybkich, że nie mógł ich dojrzeć. Wiedział tylko, że przeciwnik jest blisko, za blisko, a pół kroku, pół oddechu za nim uśmiechała się szczerząc kły śmierć. Skok, unik, obrót i skok. Nie było czasu odparowywać technik, nie było czasu się ich wystraszyć. I tylko to ziejące uczucie, że oto ściga się ze śmiercią i tylko ułamek sekundy dzieli go od jej gorącego oddechu, stawiała mu włosy na karku. Szybciej, szybciej. Jeszcze raz. Skok, unik, obrót.

Świat wirował mu wściekle w oczach, chłoszcząc pędem powietrza i ostrymi gałązkami drzew. W dole różowe włosy Sakury i wykrzywiona twarz Sasuke, który krzyczał słowa niedające się usłyszeć przez dudniące serce, zagłuszające efektywnie wszelkie inne odgłosy.

"Trzymaj się! Kakashi już idzie, trzymaj się Naruto!!!"

Nie mógł złapać tchu, płuca paliły żywym ogniem a ramiona zdrętwiały od ciągłej asekuracji przed nagłym ciosem. Nóg nie czuł, widział je tylko, razem z zamazaną bluzą Sasuke i włosami Sakury, jak biegną coraz szybciej i szybciej. Wróg bawił się z nim, co jakiś czas przyspieszając tak, że czuł jego oddech tuż za sobą. Nawet nie pół kroku, nawet nie mrugnięcie oka. Szybciej, szybciej, jak zwariowany taniec po cieńszych niż włos gałązkach wierzb, jak szalony pęd przerażonych śmiertelnie ptaków, jak oddech, którego nie zdołało się już złapać.

Nagle świat stanął i wszystko zamilkło, poruszając się jak w zwolnionym tempie. Poczuł tylko rozbłysk wrogiej czakry tuż za plecami, ziejącej i morderczej, kątem oka uchwycił błysk wyciąganej broni, której nie potrafił dokładnie nazwać i granatową bluzę za ramieniem przeciwnika. Pomyślał, że Sasuke nie potrzebnie się wtrąca i że zostanie zabity tak samo jak on. Nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że traktował siebie jako kogoś już zabitego. Nie miał na to czasu.

Wiedział już, że nie zdąży zrobić uniku ani uciec. Zwinął się w ostatnim, rozpaczliwym piruecie, próbując stanąć z przeciwnikiem twarzą w twarz, godnie i bez lęku, ale zdołał jedynie uchwycić srebrną smugę, której koniec gładko wbił mu się w brzuch, tnąc od żeber po biodro. Jego własne ciało stało się nagle przerażająco ciche, jakby cała praca układu krążenia, płuca i serce, zawsze słyszalne i odczuwalne, nagle ustały pozostawiając za sobą straszną, wstrząsającą pustką ciszę. Otworzył usta, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk tylko zalewająca mu gardło pulsująca, jasno czerwona struga krwi. Upadł na miękką, świeżą trawę, bezwładnie, bez odruchu obronnego, jak upuszczony worek. W skołowanej głowie utkwił mu obraz długiego, cienkiego, srebrnego miecza i wstrząśniętych, przerażonych, pociemniałych emocją onyksowych oczu Sasuke.

Wtedy świat nagle ożył i rozpętało się piekło. Ktoś płakał, ktoś krzyczał, ktoś klął siarczyście. Dwie niesamowicie silne czakry wybuchnęły na raz, gdzieś za jego plecami, przyginając do ziemi korony drzew. Nie mógł się odwrócić, nie mógł się ruszyć, nie mógł nawet jęknąć. Lepkie, pulsujące ciepło wylewało się z niego tętniącymi falami, zalewając brzuch i zlepiając nogawki spodni. Ktoś złapał go za ramiona, usiłując wyciągnąć z pola walki. Patrzył na swoje bezwładne ręce, majtające luźno, bezużyteczne i obce, podczas gdy ktoś szarpał go i coś krzyczał, ostrym, urywanym głosem, bezskutecznie próbując zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Nie mógł się skupić nawet wtedy, gdy ktoś ujął w spocone, brudne ręce jego twarz i zmusił do uniesienia wzroku. Blada trójkątna twarz Sasuke unosiła się nad nim w niespotykanym geście lęku i zmartwienia. Coś mówił, ale za cicho, za daleko.

"Trzymaj się!"

Zamknął oczy i uśmiechnął się a potem zakrztusił się krwią, która wciąż podchodziła mu do gardła jakby chciała go udusić. Słyszał swój chrapliwy, nienaturalny oddech i rzężenie, wydobywające mu się gdzieś z wnętrza. Sasuke, albo ktoś inny złapał go ponownie za ramiona i zasłonił przed szalejącymi czakrami walczących. Ciepło drugiego ciała złagodziło ból i zmniejszyło chaos, w którym nagle się znalazł. Pomyślał, że umrze, już na chwilkę, za moment, i nie będzie nikogo, kto nad nim zapłacze. Pomyślał, że nikt nie zasługuje na taką śmierć, bo nikt nie powinien odchodzić wiedząc, że nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby go pożegnać. Chciał krzyczeć, chciał płakać i wyć. Chciał złapać ramiona, które przytrzymywały go przy ziemi w obronnym geście.

I nagle coś w nim pękło. Jakaś niewyczuwalna do tej pory część niego trzasnęła cicho i urwała się. Świat zawył wściekle. Ramiona, które ani na chwilę go nie puszczały i denerwujące, czarne oczy zniknęły mu z pola widzenia, zostawiając czerwono pomarańczową, ognistą czakrę. Czakrę wylewającą mu się wprost z brzucha. Lisią czakrę. Ból szarpnął nim tam mocno, że wizgnął złamanym, cienkim nienaturalnie głosem. Czyjeś drgające nerwowo ręce zaczęły lękliwie błądzić po okolicach rany, ale zostały zepchnięte przez wściekłą, pomarańczową siłę. Chyba krzyczał, a może był to tylko powidok huku, jaki nagle napełnił cały las pod wpływem czakry demona. Czuł, jak po umazanej krwią i kurzem twarzy spływają mu dziwne, słodkawe łzy. Sasuke złapał go za głowę i wrzasnął coś, ale było już za późno.

"Trzymaj się!!!"

Naruto pogrążył się w swojej cichej ciemności, przyciskając kurczowo ręce do bryzgającej krwią rany.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

To było przyjemne, jesienne popołudnie i przyjemny sparring. Kakashi i Sakura kontra Sasuke i Naruto. Chłopcy krzywili się na taki dobór partnerów, ale trener zbył ich pogardliwym milczeniem tak wymownym, że sami umilkli.

Sakura zastawiała świetne pułapki a szybkość Kakashiego tylko potęgowała ich niespodziewane działanie. Sasuke przypuszczał, że dziewczynie tak dobrze wychodzą zasadzki, bo trenuje je po godzinach, żeby w końcu zdołać go schwytać, obezwładnić i zmusić do randki. Wydął usta, gdy Naruto zaatakował frontalnie Kakashiego i został brutalnie przewrócony prosto w kolczaste krzewy, rosnące nieopodal, ale oczy same zwężyły mu się w złe szpary, gdy młotek wychynął z krzaków, pokłuty i wściekły i z głośnym wrzaskiem rzucił się skacząc na mistrza z góry. Instynktownie aktywując sharingan widział jak w zwolnionym tempie, jak blondyn leci prosto na przebranego fantoma a oryginał mistrza, uśmiechnięty radośnie, zamierza się na blondasa lśniącym kunai. Z tyłu.

Pomyślał, że zdąży, że zjawi się akurat na czas między roztrzepanym głupkiem a pewnym siebie nauczycielem, by uniemożliwić atak, po czym utrzeć nosa i Naruto i zadufanemu w sobie Kakashiemu. Niech wiedzą, że z członkiem klanu Uchiha nie powinno się zadzierać tak nędznymi sztuczkami ani zmuszać go do partnerowania jakiemuś niewyżytemu idiocie. Sasuke skoczył i już w tym momencie wiedział, że robi błąd, że to kolejna pułapka. Trzy fantomy Kakashiego pojawiły się za jego plecami, zbijając go z łatwością z nóg, tak, że mógł tylko patrzeć, jak mistrz trąca lekko Naruto w czoło a ten pada jak nieżywy, bez odruchu obronnego, z wysokości pięciu metrów.

"Nie muszę chyba ogłaszać, kto jest zwycięzcą? " spytał retorycznie Kakashi, pojawiając się w kłębie dymu koło ogłuszonego Naruto i wysapującego z siebie gniew Sasuke. "Budź się, śpiący królewiczu, tym razem przegrana to nie wina twoja a pewnego zarozumialca, który chciał popisać się sharinganem i utrzeć nosa niewiadomo komu."

Trącony lekko Naruto usiadł skołowany na trawie i potarł obolałą głowę. Sasuke odmówił spojrzenia na niego, wpatrując się uparcie w Kakashiego, wyraźnie z intencją uzyskania wyjaśnień.

"Wiesz, co znaczy, jeśli twój partner da się złapać tak, jak to zrobił Naruto, bo bezmyślnie próbujesz udowodnić sobie czy światu jakieś dyrdymały?" spytał nagle poważnym głosem Kakashi i zbliżył się do Sasuke, który instynktownie się cofnął. "To znaczy, że przyczyniłeś się do jego śmierci. Gdyby to była prawdziwa walka, Naruto straciłby życie przez coś tak mało ważnego, jak twoja ambicja i poczucie wyższości. To nie godne ninji. To nie godne klanu Uchiha."

Sasuke drgnął słysząc obelgę. Naruto wpatrywał się w niego z napięciem, robiąc miny i dając znaki, żeby dał sobie spokój, bo z Kakashim nie wygra. To tylko pogorszyło sytuację.  
"To nie moja wina, że młotek dał się podejść! Obliczyłem, że prawie na pewno zdążę osłonić go przed ciosem, który chciałeś mu zadać! I zdążyłbym, gdyby..."

"Gdybyś wiedział, że to zasadzka. Ale nie wiedziałeś i wszedłeś w zasadzkę jak dziecko, w zasadzkę na swoją własną dumę. Wiedziałem, że zechcesz udowodnić Naruto swoją wyższość i jego nieprzydatność, dlatego zostawiłem trzy fantomy czekające, aż wykonasz swój ruch." Kakashi stanął przed Sasuke, mierząc go niewygodnym wzrokiem. "I wykonałeś. Gdyby to była prawdziwa walka, wszyscy twoi poplecznicy zginęliby w przeciągu pół godziny."

"Nikt by nie zginął, bo każdy byłby lepszy niż ten rozkojarzony młotek, cholera!!" wybuchnął Sasuke w całkiem sobie obcy, rozemocjonowany sposób. "Jeśli już mam walczyć w drużynie, to niech to będzie porządna drużyna a nie idiotyczny krzykacz, potykający się o własne sznurowadła! "

Nie zauważył ciosu, który był zbyt szybki, żeby zarejestrowało go normalne oko. Poczuł tylko jak pali go policzek a czerwony rumieniec wypływa mu na rozgorączkowaną twarz. Kakashi stał przed nim nadal, tylko odwrócony plecami.

"Głupi szczeniak."

Sakura rzuciła się w jego stronę z pocieszeniami, ale odtrącił ją chłodno. Naruto patrzył na niego szeroko rozwartymi oczyma, wyraźnie zraniony okrutnymi słowami, ale o wiele bardziej zafrapowany zachowaniem Kakashiego. Mistrz odszedł parę metrów zanim cała trójka usłyszała jego słowa, zaraz po ich wypowiedzeniu znikając w kłębie dymu.  
"Nauczysz się liczyć się ze swoim partnerem dopiero, gdy ktoś umrze Ci na rękach. Ale wtedy będzie już za późno."

Kakashi zniknął pozostawiając ich swoim własnym myślom. Naruto patrzył uparcie w ziemię, pocierając od czasu do czasu obolałą głowę, Sakura paplała wciąż o nieobliczalnych mistrzach i ich wyskokach, a Sasuke przewijał wciąż w myśli słowa Kakashiego i bezwiednie rozmasowywał uderzony policzek. Nie chciał nikomu umyślnie wyrządzić krzywdy, nie prosił się o tą całą pracę zespołową ani o nieudacznego, rozwrzeszczanego partnera. Nie chciał nic poza tym, żeby zostawiono go w spokoju i pozwolono przygotowywać się do zemsty.

"Będzie już za późno....Wtedy będzie już za późno..."

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sasuke widział jak przeciwnik zbliża się do Naruto, jak wyciąga miecz i wbija go gładko w brzuch blondasa. Widział i zanim zdążył pomyśleć, był już za plecami wroga, kopiując jego technikę i szybkość, i modląc się do Boga nie wiadomo o co. Chyba o życie dla Naruto, chyba, żeby być szybszym niż ten diabelski wojownik, chyba by cofnąć cios, który widział zbliżający się do śmiesznie pomarańczowej kurtki Uzumakiego. Czuł, jak jego ciało zmaga się z oporem powietrza, jak stara się wyprzedzić sharingan. Oczy łzawiły mu wściekle, piekąc i swędząc.

Nie zdążył. Miecz wyrwał się z brzucha Naruto, otoczony kropelkami krwi, jak jakaś żywa, nieznana istota. Chciał wyciągnąć rękę i chwycić blondasa, by zamortyzować upadek, ale przeciwnik złapał go z wielką siłą za bluzę i rzucił na drzewa. Łupnął plecami w gruby, dębowy pień ani na chwilę nie tracąc z oczu Naruto, który opadł łagodnie i bezwładnie na trawę, bez krzyku czy jęku. Sasuke rzucił parę shurikenów, wykrzywiając twarz, po której płynęły....łzy. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz płakał, nie zdarzyło mu się to od śmierci rodziców, ale w twarzy Naruto było coś, co chwyciło go za gardło, co szarpnęło go gdzieś w okolicach serca i wyło niemal z rozpaczy. Nie wiedział, co to było. Teraz najważniejszy był ten zwariowany, rozwrzeszczany blondas, leżący twarzą do ziemi, nieruchomo jak rzucona na ziemię kukła, z rozpostartymi jak do lotu ramionami i czarną krwią, zalewającą mu kurtkę i spodnie.

Gdy Sasuke zdołał doczołgać się do niego, nagle dwie ogromnie silne czakry ujawniły się niespodziewanie, swoją siłą wstrząsając całym lasem. Nie musiał patrzeć, żeby poznać czakrę Kakashiego i przeciwnika, oraz żeby stwierdzić, że dopiero teraz zaczęła się walka. Za późno. Złapał bezwładnego Naruto i spróbował osłonić go przed walczącymi wściekle joninami, których moc dosłownie wyrywała drzewa z korzeniami. Objął lecące przez ręce ciało, ślizgie od krwi i potu, i wcisnął sobie zemdloną, lecącą do tyłu głowę między bark a szyję w bezradnym geście obrony przed wariującym dookoła światem. Tępo zauważył, że oddech blondasa jest płytki i urywany a krew coraz mocniej wylewa się z niego pulsującymi falami. Przytulił ciaśniej głowę okoloną pozlepianymi, stojącymi włosami i zacisnął drżące ręce na szczupłych ramionach.

"Trzymaj się!"

Naruto odpływał powoli, pogrążając się w nieczuciu i martwym bezruchu a świadomość tego, że nic nie może na to poradzić była gorsza niż wbity w plecy, rozgrzany na słońcu kunai. Sasuke potrząsnął parę razy blondasem, żeby wyrwać go z odrętwienia. Złapał go za twarz i zmusił do spojrzenia na siebie. Dwoje błękitnych oczu zmierzyło go nieobecnym wzrokiem i wiedział, że coś jest źle. Oczy nie były tymi błyszczącymi, żywymi oczyma, które zwykł widzieć podczas treningów. Teraz były matowe a wewnętrzne światło, które zawsze rozświetlało je od wewnątrz, nikło z sekundy na sekundę. Sasuke potrząsnął jeszcze raz Naruto, pozwalając łzom już swobodnie płynąć mu po policzkach. 

W oddali słyszał odgłosy walki i krzyk Sakury ale nic go już nie obchodziło. Naruto umierał, na jego ramionach, gasł w oczach a on, wielki ostatni przedstawiciel klanu Uchiha nie mógł nic zrobić, żeby zapobiec śmierci przyjaciela. Bo Naruto był przyjacielem, to nagle stało się takie jasne dla Sasuke, że aż ponownie złapał okrągłą, zabrudzoną krwią i potem twarz i jeszcze raz zajrzał w błękitne oczy. Chciał krzyczeć, chciał wyć, chciał wyrwać serce temu przeklętemu wrogowi, od którego nie zdołał uratować przyjaciela. Z ust Naruto wydobył się cichy jęk. Sasuke objął drgające w konwulsjach ciało i wtedy zobaczył.

Z rany na brzuchu ulatniała się wściekle pomarańczowa czakra, wijąca się i złowroga. Czuł bijącą od niej nienawiść niemal tak, jak czuje się żar bijący od ogniska, gdy podejdzie się zbyt blisko. Wokoło trawa zaczęła się tlić pośród gryzącego oczy, duszącego dymu. Złapał Naruto tak jakby chciał odsunąć go od tego, co wydostawało się z jego rozpłatanego brzucha i osłonił go przed oślepiającym światłem czakry. Oto za jego skulonymi plecami pojawił się rozwścieczony lisi demon, wydostając się z rany Naruto pośród krwi i wybuchów mocy.

Sasuke patrzył się przez moment nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od pięknego, groźnego stworzenia, które najwyraźniej usiłowało rozerwać pieczęć. Pieczęć, która została przecięta mieczem razem z brzuchem Naruto. Sasuke czuł, jak nienawistna czakra kumuluje się tuż przy nim a emanująca z niej wściekłość i gniew przyginają go do ziemi i wyciskają z oczy mimowolne łzy. Krzyknął lekko, gdy jeden z ogonów lisa owinął się dookoła niego, parząc jak ogień, ale nie spalając. W oddali widział przerażoną twarz Kakashiego i powalonego przeciwnika, oraz zemdloną Sakurę, leżącą pod drzewem. Powoli odwrócił głowę, nadal ściskając bezmyślnie bezwładne ciało Naruto, powtarzając sobie, że nie ma się czego bać, bo to tylko demon tego głupka Naruto. Tylko demon. Podniósł twarz i stanął oko w oko z sapiącym, pomarańczowo-czerwonym lisem o lśniących obłędnie ślepiach i wyszczerzonych w szyderczym uśmiechu zębach.

A potem świat oszalał. Płomienny demon zbliżył się do niego z szybkością błyskawicy a on pomyślał, że teraz to już na pewno zginie, że ten okropny stwór, z którego emanowała niewyobrażalna żądza krwi, odgryzie mu głowę jednym kłapnięciem a potem rozszarpie Naruto. Zamknął oczy, by nie patrzeć i schował twarz w pomarańczowym, przesiąkniętym krwią rękawie. Kakashi krzyknął coś łamiącym się głosem, ale nie usłyszał ani słowa, bo oto lis powąchał go ostrożnie po karku zimnym, ruchliwym nosem, od którego dotyku stanęły mu włosy na całym ciele. Nagle nastała wielka, nieprzenikniona cisza, przerwana tylko głośnym oddechem i niskim, sennym pomrukiem, który choć miękki i łagodny dawał pojęcie o tym, w jak potężny ryk może się zmienić. Sasuke chyba odruchowo wyciągnął dłonie i powiódł nimi po gładkim, śliskim futrze, poruszającym mu się pod dłońmi. Zimny nos poniuchał go delikatnie po obojczyku, odsuwając kołnierz luźnej, granatowej bluzy a obnażone nagle dotknęły jego ramienia. Westchnął głośno czując jak przytomność ucieka od niego, akurat teraz, kiedy musiał bronić Naruto, zwiniętego w jego ramionach, z głową przytuloną ciasno do jego szyi, akurat kiedy demon zdawał się wahać nie wiedząc, czy jest wrogiem czy sprzymierzeńcem. Zacisnął oczy próbując wygnać spod powiek przerażająco świadomy i rozumiejący wzrok demona, i nie wypuszczając z rąk rannego kolegi pogrążył się w szarości, z której obserwowały go wciąż czerwone jak świeża krew ślepia.

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Hej, Sasuke! Poczekaj!!!"

Stanął wiedząc co zaraz się wydarzy oraz, że nie będzie to nic, czego by pragnął. Rzeczywiście, z tłumu wrzeszczących dzieciaków wyłoniła się różowa głowa z rozmaślonymi oczyma i promiennym uśmiechem. Westchnął wewnętrznie i przygotował się na atak, który nie nastąpił. Z okapu szkolnego dachu obserwowały go błękitne, rozbawione oczy, dając znaki, by przyłączył się do ich posiadacza i uniknął w ten sposób nieprzyjemności radzenia sobie ze swoim fanklubem. Naruto zaśmiał się bezgłośnie widząc jego wahanie i wskazał obok siebie miejsce na dachu. Sasuke wykrzywił się. Lepiej spędzić przerwę obiadową z relatywnie zdrowym umysłowo blondasem niż z hordą piszczących dziewcząt, wychwalających jego urodę, talent i Bóg wie co jeszcze.

Gdy wylądował obok Naruto, chłopak leżał już wygodnie na plecach, z rękami założonymi za głową i wpatrując się w niebo, przeżuwał swoje drugie śniadanie. Najwyraźniej nie miał chęci na rozmowy, co było tylko po myśli Sasuke.

Przez dłuższy czas nie odzywali się do siebie, Naruto wgryzając się w trzecią ze swoich siedmiu kanapek, Sasuke studiując uważnie nienaturalnie milczącego Naruto. Blondas miał tego dnia dziwnie bladą twarz i lekko podkrążone oczy. Nie żeby Sasuke obchodziły problemy młotka, tylko dziwnie było patrzeć na zwykle żywotnego i nadaktywnego chłopaka jak leży bez ruchu, bezwładny i jakby zmęczony, i nawet nie sili się na odrobinę złośliwości.

"Nie gap się tak na mnie."

Sasuke drgnął, wyrwany z ciągu myśli niskim, płaskim głosem. Zareagował instynktownie, mrużąc oczy i uśmiechając się lekceważąco.

"Nie gapię się wcale. Nie ma na co."

Naruto zignorował przytyk, co utwierdziło Sasuke w przekonaniu, że faktycznie jest z nim coś nie w porządku.

"Co jest, kołku?" spytał, ale został zaszczycony tylko zamyślonym, przelotnym spojrzeniem znad czwartej kanapki.

"Co byłoby dla Ciebie piekłem, Sasuke?" pytanie było uważnie przemyślane i najwyraźniej poważne. Sasuke zamknął oczy i wyciągnął się wygodniej na dachu. Przez chwilę panowała między nimi cisza, przerywana tylko świergotem ptaków.

"Piekłem byłoby, gdyby przeze mnie klan Uchiha nie mógł się odrodzić, gdybym nie pomścił jego upadku..."

Naruto odwrócił się do Sasuke i spojrzał na niego poważnymi, błękitnymi oczami. Sasuke wstrzymał oddech, bo te oczy, gdy nie były zmrużone albo kpiarsko wywrócone, były naprawdę ładnymi oczami. Szybko odrzucił tę myśl.

"A dla Ciebie? " spytał, próbując odwrócić uwagę od błękitnych oczu, które nagle przypuściły niewygodną inwazję na jego myśli, całkiem niezapowiedzianie i bez sensu.

"Samotność." odpowiedział niemal bez namysłu Naruto i w widoczny sposób przeraził się swoich słów. Zaśmiał się nerwowo i poderwał się z dachu, strącając swoją ostatnią kanapkę i powodując tym samym serię przekleństw od przechodzących pod okapem uczniów. Naruto uśmiechnął się niepewnie i już go nie było, już biegł po schodach, roztrącając inne dzieciaki i pokrzykując radośnie. Sasuke mierzył spokojnym wzrokiem miejsce, na którym leżał blondas, nie rozumiejąc skąd nagle tyle refleksyjnych myśli w roztrzepanej głowie, po co w ogóle ta cała rozmowa i jaki cudem te wielkie, błękitne oczy utkwiły mu w głowie i nie chciały opuścić przez cały dzień. Piekło. Próbował rozgryźć zagadkę Naruto, ale nie mógł znaleźć klucza do rozumowania blondasa.

"Ciekawą masz definicję piekła, młotku."

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Naruto otworzył oczy i pomyślał, że umarł. Był cały zdrętwiały i nie mógł się ruszyć, bo coś miękkiego przyciskało go delikatnie acz stanowczo do ziemi...Leżał na ziemi, pod ciepłą, miękką materią, która po krótkiej szarpaninie zsunęła się z niego częściowo, umożliwiając przyjrzenie się jej z bliska. Naruto patrzył nie do końca przytomnym wzrokiem na Sasuke, który trzymał go w silnym uścisku i wyglądał jakby spał. To on był tą miękką materią, chroniącą go od czegoś, co unosiło się jeszcze w powietrzu a co już zniknęło i odeszło. Czuł zdecydowanie, że złowroga siła opuściła niedawno to miejsce, zostawiając leżącego na nim Sasuke. Przez moment patrzył z bliska na bladą, zakrwawioną twarz Uchihy, na jego potargane włosy, z których co dłuższe kosmyki łaskotały go po policzkach. A potem sobie przypomniał.

Srebrny, długi miecz, szalejące czakry, przyginające drzewa do ziemi, wrzask Sakury i ramiona, które nie chciały go puścić, uparte, silne ramiona, trzymające go kurczowo przy ziemi, zmuszające do koncentracji, do skupienia się na życiu, do zachowania przytomności. Ramiona Sasuke. A potem ogromny ból w brzuchu, wybuch pomarańczowej czakry demona i szara, mleczna mgła. Mgła, w której kończyło się wszystko.

Nie miał siły odsunąć Sasuke całkowicie, może zresztą nawet nie chciał. Powoli, jak we śnie wyciągnął rękę i pomacał brzuch przez rozerwaną, uwalaną zakrzepłą krwią kurtkę. Rany nie było. Nie było nawet śladu po cięciu. Została tylko wytatuowana pieczęć. Ostrożnie podniósł dłoń do oczu, by zobaczyć, że nie ma na niej świeżej krwi, ale miał tylko starą, zakrzepniętą maź za paznokciami. Sasuke mruknął coś, co podejrzanie brzmiało jak "dzień dobry" i powoli otworzył oczy. Dwie, nietypowo łagodne i miękkie, onyksowe źrenice utkwiły w Naruto, który nagle poczuł się nie komfortowo pod tym spokojnym, sennym spojrzeniem. Chciał to powiedzieć, ale z gardła wydobył mu się tylko suchy charkot.

To jakby wprawiło Sasuke w ruch. Jednym susem znalazł się obok Naruto i bez ceregieli podwinął mu kurtkę aż pod samą brodę. Twarda, mocna, lekko szorstka dłoń dotknęła miejsca, w którym była rana, a nie znajdując jej tam, opadła bezsilnie na poduszkę. Dopiero teraz Naruto zauważył, że nie leżeli na ziemi, a na twardym futonie i stosie koców, rozrzuconych malowniczo dookoła. Sasuke opuścił kurtkę Naruto i spojrzał na niego dziwnym wzrokiem.

"Co się stało?" spytał chrypiącym głosem, pocierając oczy i zdejmując opaskę, nieporządnie przekrzywioną na czole.

"..." Naruto nie mógł odpowiedzieć nie dlatego tylko, że nie wiedział, a dlatego, że w gardle czuł kłąb waty i okropną suchość, która tą watę tylko spychała do przodu, grożąc wymiotami. Sasuke powiódł wzrokiem po pokoju, w którym leżeli, po czym wstał chwiejnie, wziął ze stojącego stolika szklankę wody i bez słowa przytknął ją do ust Naruto. Jego ręce drgały wyraźnie nadwerężone i poranione. Naruto patrzył się na te ręce, pozwalając chłodnemu płynowi spłynąć w dół gardła i zwilżyć wyschnięte usta. Gdy skończył nagle zrobiło mu się słabo i zawisł bezwładnie na ramionach Uchihy, klnąc pod brodą, że ze wszystkich wkurzających ludzi akurat ten zarozumialec musi być przy tym pokazie słabości. 

Westchnął głośno i zamknął oczy, czekając ze strony rywala na jakiś komentarz, na przytyk czy złośliwość, ale nic takiego nie nadchodziło. Przeciwnie, Sasuke po swojemu zrozumiał jego zamknięte oczy i szarpnął nim kilka razy, jakby w obawie, że zemdleje ponownie.

"Nie zasypiaj, Naruto!"

Naruto. Już nie młotek. Blondyn otworzył oczy i zmierzył Sasuke wzrokiem, który, taką miał nadzieję, był jednym z jego najbardziej kpiących spojrzeń. Nie wyszło. Zawisnął tylko ponownie na drgających ze zmęczenia ramionach Uchihy a głowa poleciała mu nieelegancko w bok. Sasuke wydał z siebie zduszony okrzyk i położył ich obu na futonie, ani na moment nie puszczając Naruto z rąk. Przez chwilę leżeli tak, bezładnie zawinięci w koce, bezbronni i bezsilni, oddychając ciężko i nie wiedząc dokładnie, co się stało. Sasuke odezwał się pierwszy.

"Wyszedł z Ciebie demon. Cięcie miecza rozdarło pieczęć na twoim brzuchu i udało mu się prawie uwolnić...Nie wiem, co działo się dalej, bo chyba straciłem przytomność...Ale lis jest nadal w Tobie, wyczuwam jego czakrę silniej niż kiedykolwiek..."

"Wiedziałeś o demonie?..." spytał słabym głosem Naruto, unikając onyksowego, dziwnie intensywnego spojrzenia.

Sasuke skinął głową i westchnął, powodując zawirowanie powietrza, które odrzuciło dziką grzywkę Naruto z jego pokiereszowanej, umorusanej kurzem i krwią twarzy. W milczeniu patrzyli się na siebie, nie wiedząc, co robić. Gdy z znienacka pojawił się Kakashi w kłębie znajomego dymu, przyjęli go niemal z ulgą.

"Otóż moi drodzy, muszę wam pogratulować!" ogłosił jowialnym tonem, pochylając się nad chłopcami, skręconymi w dziwacznej pozycji. "Obaj ponownie zapieczętowaliście demona, chociaż Bóg jeden wie, w jaki sposób tego dokonaliście."

Przez moment w pokoju panowała grobowa cisza, nikt nawet nie śmiał się ruszyć. Sasuke nabytym w ciągu ostatnich dwudziestu czterech godzin instynktem, przyciągnął Naruto bliżej do siebie, i zapytał.

"Jak nam się to udało?"

Naruto poczuł jak ogarnia go wielka, przemożna senność. Przyciśnięty wygodnie do ciepłych i zadziwiająco miękkich części swojego najzacieklejszego rywala, któremu zdarzyło się także być jedną z najwygodniejszych rzeczy w zasięgu ręki, powoli zapadał się w dziwnie spokojny sen. Głos Kakashiego dochodził z oddali, jak przez drewnianą ścianę, ustępując miejsca wolnemu, rytmicznemu dźwiękowi, wytłumionemu przez odgłosy wdechu i wydechu. Pomyślał bez żadnej logiki, że nie grozi mu już żadne niebezpieczeństwo, bo w ramionach, które wciąż go nie puszczały, było ciepło i spokojnie. Żadnych demonów, żadnego bólu, żadnej samotności. Ktoś pogłaskał go po policzku chropowatą, twardą ręką.

"Ty oswoiłeś demona mieszkającego w Naruto a Naruto opanował go na tyle, że nie pozwolił mu Cię zabić. Myślałem już, że to koniec dla was obojga. Lis był tak blisko Ciebie, że praktycznie mogłeś już tylko umrzeć. Ale to przewrotne stworzenie wybrało raczej więzienie w pieczęci niż sprzeciwienie się woli Naruto. Lis chyba się do niego przywiązał. Do Ciebie także. Gdy przynieśliśmy was tutaj, do mojego domu, nie dało się was rozłączyć, tak mocno żeście się trzymali, szczeniaki. Musiałem rozścielić futon na podłodze i położyć was tak jak zabrałem was z pola walki. Leżycie już tak dwie godziny...Głupcy...Mogliście razem zginąć...Jesteście głupi, ale wyjątkowo silni...Chyba dobrze, że zgodziłem się was trenować...Śpij Sasuke, zasypiasz z otwartymi oczami...Patrz, Naruto już prawie śpi...Nie martw się, jedną noc bez prysznica przeżyjecie...Grunt, że żyjecie w ogóle...Śpij..."

Głos Kakashiego odpływał coraz dalej i dalej, niknąc w miarowym i rytmicznym dudnieniu. Ostatnim wysiłkiem świadomości Naruto rozpoznał ten dźwięk. To było bicie serca. 

"Sasuke..." wychrypiał małym głosem a silne, twarde dłonie objęły go ciaśniej, zmuszając do milczenia.

"Śpij, młotku."

Naruto spał.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Następne dwa dni minęły dla Sasuke jak w malignie. Pamiętał jak rozebrano ich, jak wpakowano do wanny i owiniętych w ręczniki położono na powrót do pościelonego już normalnie łóżka. Pamiętał lęk i irracjonalne poczucie straty, gdy rozłączono go z Naruto, chociaż wiedział, że to tylko na czas kąpieli, bo ktoś nieustannie powtarzał, że zaraz znowu będą razem, tylko trzeba najpierw zmyć z nich krew i brud. Był zmęczony a oczy same leciały mu do tyłu. Nie miał nawet siły denerwować się swoim żałosnym stanem, tylko biernie poddawał się wszelkim zabiegom, byle jak najszybciej odzyskać to, czego obecności brakowało mu w ramionach. Naruto, jego śmieszne żółte włosy, twarz naznaczona wąsopodobnymi bliznami lisa i okropna czapka nocna w kształcie pandy. Dopóki nie trzymał go w ramionach czuł niepohamowany lęk i niepewność, mieszankę, którą czuł także gdy zabijano jego rodziców, tylko w większym stężeniu. Nie lubił tego uczucia ani bezradności, z której ono wypływało, wszystko jednak ustawało, gdy tylko Naruto zostawał położony obok niego. Nie bacząc na to, jak może cała scena wyglądać z boku, przysunął się do blondasa i owinął go szczelnie ramionami, wtykając sobie jego rozczochraną, mokrą od kąpieli głowę pod podbródek.

Naruto nie protestował, co więcej zdawał się na to czekać tak samo jak on. Z zadowolonym westchnieniem lokował się mu w ramionach, wiercąc policzkiem, żeby znaleźć wygodniejszą pozycję. Był ciepły i elastyczny, jak mały kociak, pocierając nosem o obojczyk Sasuke, od razu zaczynał lekko chrapać, zarzucając na ostatniego z klanu Uchiha nogę i absolutnie nie przejmując się jak to może wyglądać z zewnątrz.

Nikt nie wytykał im dziwnego zachowania. W mętnych, skołowanych myślach Sasuke pojawiło się przypuszczenie, że takie zachowanie podyktowane jest jakąś zależnością między nim a demonem oraz między demonem a Naruto. Gdy w przebłyskach świadomości widział siedzącego przy nich na łóżku Kakashiego, ten tylko potwierdził jego tezy.

"Ci, którzy przed laty pomagali Czwartemu założyć pieczęć i zamknęli w niej lisa, także przez jakiś czas nie mogli się rozstać, ani ze sobą nawzajem ani z małym Naruto. Prawdopodobnie ma to związek z czasowym połączeniem czakr tych osób, chociaż jest to fenomen nie do końca zbadany. Rzadko udaje się coś tak karkołomnego, jak zapieczętowanie demona..."

A więc spali dalej, niemal bez przerwy, całe dwa dni otumanieni zmęczeniem, szokiem i ziołami, którymi poił ich sam Hokage. Sasuke nieraz chciał porozmawiać z Hokage o demonie i o Naruto, ale gdy tylko puszczał z rąk śpiącego i śliniącego się w poduszkę blondasa, dopadał go lęk i dziwny niepokój. Nie mógł skoncentrować się na zadaniu koherentnego pytania a hokage tylko kiwał z uśmiechem głową.

"Tak, tak...zapytasz mnie później...Z drugiej strony wam obu przyda się taka terapia snem i przytulaniem...Już od dłuższego czasu martwiłem się o was...Jesteście tacy dzicy, wyobcowani i samotni..."

Czasem przychodziła także Sakura, ale najwyraźniej peszył ją widok objętych ciasno kolegów z drużyny, więc pojawiała się raczej rzadko. Sasuke czasem wytrącał się ze snu, czując w pokoju różową aurę i intensywne, zielone spojrzenie na sobie. Naruto leżał z reguły zwinięty w embrionik, z głową wspartą na piersi Sasuke. Zdawał się mieć ulubione miejsca na ciele ostatniego Uchihy oraz zdecydowanie lubił słuchać bicia jego serca, wiercąc się okropnie, dopóki nie znalazł pozycji, w której było ono najwyraźniejsze. Sasuke odkrył dość szybko, że on także ma swoje ulubione pozycje, na przykład śpiąc zawsze ląduje tak, że oboma ramionami przyciąga do siebie Naruto w obronnym, zaborczym geście, jakby odgradzając go od wszystkiego na zewnątrz. Właśnie w takim ułożeniu raz zastała ich Sakura i od tamtej pory nie przyszła aż do momentu, w którym gotowi byli opuścić łóżko.

Tak przynajmniej twierdził Hokage.

Naruto bardzo niechętnie dał się odlepić od Sasuke, trzymając go mocno w pasie i burcząc o jakiejś niesprawiedliwości i o deserze. Sasuke wstał chwiejnie i musiał przytrzymać się poręczy łóżka, żeby się na nie nie wywrócić. Nie miał także chęci puścić jeszcze Naruto, ale Kakashi i sam Hokage przypilnowali, żeby wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem, opracowanym przed laty. Mieli spać dwa dni a potem odpoczywać oddzielnie i powoli wracać do treningów. Hokage uśmiechał się szeroko obserwując na powrót kamienną twarz Sasuke i mruczącego inwektywy Naruto. Sasuke zastanowił się krótko, jak po tym całym zdarzeniu będzie jeszcze kiedykolwiek zdolny spać w łóżku sam, bez wygodnego, uspokajającego ciepła Naruto. Może powinien znaleźć sobie jakiegoś towarzysza do łóżka? Podświadomie poszukał wzrokiem Sakury. Stała tuż przy nim i paplała radośnie, jak to wszyscy czekają, aż bohaterski Sasuke pojawi się w szkole i opowie wszystkim, jak zapieczętował lisiego demona. Sasuke spojrzał się na nią złym wzrokiem, tak, że umilkła speszona. Naprawdę, nie można było wpuszczać do łóżka kogoś, kto nie może pojąć, że w rzeczywistości to on, wielki idol, niedościgniony Sasuke przeżył tylko dzięki silnej woli zwariowanego, nierozgarniętego blondasa, który ślini się podczas snu, ma niesamowite, przerażająco błękitne oczy, jest giętki jak mały kociak i potrafi się dosłownie owinąć wokół kogoś, kto akurat leży obok.

Gdy rozstawał się z Naruto, by w końcu pójść do swojego nieużywanego przez cztery dni domu, stanął i starał się coś powiedzieć. Blondas wyglądał tak, jakby i jemu też chodziło to po głowie. Gdy obu nie udało się wydusić żadnego koherentnego słowa, Naruto błysnął tylko tym swoim szerokim, lisim uśmiechem i wymamrotał.

"Dzięki."

"Nawzajem." odpowiedział Sasuke, ale blondasa już nie było, pędził po dachach w stronę swojego domu. Uchiha westchnął i wkroczył powoli w progi mieszkania, w które, gdzieś tam w głębi, miało w sobie łóżko, o którym, wiedział już teraz, że będzie tej nocy najbardziej pustym miejscem na ziemi.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Krzyknął i wszystko dookoła niego wybuchnęło z okropnym hukiem. Poderwał się i usiadł wśród skręconej, przepoconej pościeli, z jedną ręką na kunai a drugą wyciągniętą w obronnym geście. Ale w pokoju nie było nikogo oprócz niego. Nie było leżącej nieruchomo mamy, ani pociętego okrutnie ojca. Nie było nic, ani krwi, ani dymu, ani zmrużonych, nienawistnych oczu mordercy. Był tylko jeden spocony, przerażony koszmarem nocnym chłopak, z gardłem obolałym od wrzasku i czerwonymi śladami łez na bladych policzkach. Kunai w dłoni tylko podkreślał jego bezradność wobec koszmaru, który zdarzył się na jawie i na jawie miał swoją kontynuację w życiu ostatniego z klanu Uchiha.

Nie zdziwił się widząc ruch za oknem. Nie drgnął nawet, gdy zamazana mrokiem postać powoli otworzyła okno i bezgłośnie wślizgnęła się do środka, starannie zamykając za sobą okiennicę. Przez krótką chwilę patrzyli na siebie bez słów wiedząc, co teraz się stanie i jak się to skończy.

"Co tu robisz, młotku?"

"Nie mogłem spać."

"Nie żartuj."

Sasuke nie był zadowolony ze swojego drżącego głosu, który wydawał mu się brzmieć dziecinnie w ciemności pokoju. Naruto powoli podszedł do łóżka i usiadł koło ostatniego Uchihy w tak naturalny i nieskrępowany sposób, że można byłoby pomyśleć, że robił to od lat.

"Czemu przyszedłeś? Nie możesz tak szwędać się po nocy, zwłaszcza po tym całym incydencie z lisem." starał się, żeby jego głos brzmiał neutralnie i płasko, ale nie wyszło. W mroku twarz Naruto wygięła się w uśmiechu.

"Wiesz, po co przyszedłem."

Prosto i bezpośrednio. Całkiem jak nie Naruto. A jednak to był on, nie sen, nie jakiś podstęp. Sasuke wyczuwał lekką pomarańczową czakrę, owijającą miękko pokój, łóżko i jego samego. Fakt, wiedział, po co Naruto przyszedł. Wiedział to już żegnając się z nim parę godzin wcześniej. Chyba na to właśnie czekał. Powoli, sennym ruchem zrobił obok siebie miejsce a Naruto położył się obok niego. Błękitne oczy wlepione w sufit były nieruchome i dalekie. Dopiero teraz Sasuke zauważył, że blondas był w pidżamie. Nie potrafił ukryć uśmieszku, który mimowolnie wypłynął mu na twarz.

"Brzydkie masz koszmary, Sasuke." odezwał się cicho Naruto, przysuwając się bliżej do niego i spoglądając mu z bliska w oczy. Zobaczył chyba coś, co chciał zobaczyć, bo z zadowolonym pomrukiem przylgnął już całkowicie do Uchihy i westchnął z ulgą. "Mam nadzieję, że to tylko przez nadużycie czakry."

Wszystko przypominało surrealistyczny sen. Naruto w sypialni Sasuke, w jego łóżku, przylepiony ciasno do jego boku, w pidżamie, pośród ciszy, osnuwającej całą osadę. Sasuke patrzył jak w zwolnionym tempie na swoje ramiona, które leniwie sunęły ku Naruto, by owinąć się dookoła jego miękkiego ciała i śmiesznej pidżamy w małe misie pandy.

"To tylko przez czakrę. Przejdzie nam niedługo. To nasze ciała wyrównują braki w energii czakr. Przejdzie nam, wszystko, i koszmary i samotność, i zimno..."

Naruto potaknął sennie głową, pocierając policzkiem o pierś Sasuke.

"Przejdzie..." westchnął a silne, mocne ramię zamknęło się dookoła niego w ochronnym geście.

 

//////////////

end  
by homoviator 2004/2005


	2. Chapter 2

part II - Omnia suo tempore

 

OMNIA SUO TEMPORE  
(łac. - wszystko w swoim czasie)

 

To był ich mały sekret, nikt poza nimi o niczym nie wiedział. Gdyby wiedzieli, pewnie zabroniono by im tego nocnego procederu, z uwagi na tradycję. Osoby walczące z demonami musiały spędzić ze sobą nie więcej niż dwa dni a potem powoli uzupełniać braki swoich czakr o własnych siłach. Naruto wzdrygnął się na myśl o tym, że musiałby spędzać noce samemu, bez bezpieczeństwa płynącego z ciepła leżącego obok niego, drugiego ciała.

Proceder trwał już dziesięć dni, za każdym razem zaczynał się i kończył podobnie. Sasuke zostawiał otwarte okno, Naruto wchodził przez nie gdzieś około północy i bez słowa kładł się koło czarnowłosego chłopaka a ten zamykał na nim ramię władczym, ochronnym gestem. Nie mówili nic, szybko zasypiali a gdy Naruto budził się nad ranem, Sasuke udawał, że jeszcze śpi, by umożliwić mu ulotnienie się bez zbędnych komplikacji i skrępowania. Trochę był zdziwiony tak taktownym i delikatnym zachowaniem Uchihy, który był przecież jego najgorszym rywalem, ale postanowił nie zastanawiać się nad tym zbyt długo. Należało cieszyć się chwilą. Nadwerężone czakry zdawały się powoli wracać do normy a o nocnych spotkaniach w ogóle nie rozmawiali, na co dzień utrzymując wciąż relację przeciwników, pragnących przegonić rywala we wszystkim, od walki po jedzenie. Naruto wiedział, że Sakura wyczuwa lekką zmianę w ich zachowaniu, ale był pewny, że nic nie wie. Kakashi nawet, jeśli wiedział, nie zadawał sobie trudu, by coś z tym zrobić tylko dalej czytał swoją dziwaczną książkę i zadawał im kompromitujące misje do wykonania.

I tak to trwało, niedopowiedziane, wstydliwie ukryte i tajne. Za dnia Sasuke wyzywał go od młotków i niezdarnych idiotów a w nocy wzdychał i zamykał nad nim swoje ramię. Jednak to, co działo się w mrocznej, cichej sypialni klanu Uchiha promieniowało na zewnątrz. Naruto zauważył, że stał się silniejszy i szybszy, bardziej rozluźniony a przez co zwinniejszy i groźniejszy. Zauważył to też Sasuke, który nie ustępował mu ani na krok, wciąż podnosząc poprzeczkę. Przeklęty czarnowłosy ulubieniec dziewczyn wydawał się być niezniszczalnym, nigdy niemęczącym się nadczłowiekiem o wielkiej mocy i kamiennej twarzy, pozbawionej jakichkolwiek emocji. Sakura próbowała przedrzeć się przez tą maskę, ale nikt nic nie mógł uczynić, gdy Sasuke zamykał się w swoim świecie zimnej zemsty. Naruto znał uczucie zamknięcia i celowego odizolowywania się od świata lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, i tylko kiwał głową. A w nocy pozwalał, by ten dziwny, milczący, cyniczny chłopak zamykał nad nim władczo ramię i odpływał w swoje niespokojne sny.

Sasuke miał koszmary. Po czterech nocach spędzonych w sypialni Uchihy Naruto już wiedział, że koszmary były dla nich obu chlebem powszednim. Gdy zaczynał się rzucać i krzyczeć, Naruto potrząsał nim tak, żeby uwolnić go od mary sennej, ale nie obudzić całkowicie i zostawić możliwość ponownego pogrążenia się we śnie. Gdy obejmował go niezgrabnie i wodził rękoma po gładkich, umięśnionych plecach, mrucząc pocieszająco, Sasuke uspokajał się niemal natychmiast. Jak widać, nie tylko Naruto miał koszmary i nie tylko on potrzebował, by ktoś czuwał nad jego snem.

Gdy dostali misję z kategorii C Naruto niemal podskoczył z radości. Cała trójka miała już dosyć zdań w stylu pilnowanie dzieci lub sprzątanie ogromnego mieszkania starszej pani, która będąc rasową zrzędą, nie oszczędziła ich i kazała wydłubywać spomiędzy kafelków przed domem mech. Po obu stronach kafelków. Kakashi uśmiechnął się przez maskę, mrużąc swoje jedno widoczne oko.

"No cóż. Wydaje się, że musimy udać się do sąsiedniej wioski, bo podobno pojawiły się tam jakieś demony drugiej kategorii. Wygląda na to, że jest to tylko plotka, ale pójdziemy sprawdzić, bo całkiem sporą kasę płacą za to sprawdzenie..." Kakashi zmierzył dziwnym wzrokiem Naruto i Sasuke. "Chyba staliście się sławni przez ten wypadek z lisim demonem."

Naruto wydał z siebie zadowolony rechot i podniósł ramiona do góry w geście zwycięstwa.

"Noooo, peeeewnieeee, że jestem sławny!" wrzasnął błyskając lisim uśmiechem w stronę Sasuke. "W końcu poskromiłem swojego demona, jeszcze trochę a zostanę Hokage, mówię wam...Zresztą wiadomo, kto z nas wszystkich ma najsilniejszą czakrę!!!"

Naruto wywinął w powietrzu perfekcyjne salto i wylądował z wdziękiem potykając się o swoje własną nogawkę. Sasuke złapał go w oka mgnieniu i postawił na nogach, trzymając za frak i starając się jak najmniej go dotykać.

"Młotek. Myślisz, że byłbyś w stanie sam poskromić choćby szczura polnego, skoro wywracasz się o własne nogi?"

Niski, kpiący głos jak zwykle doprowadził Naruto do furii. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, już dwóch członków grupy siódmej sparringowało się luźno w pokoju, z którym Hokage rozdawał misje. Kakashi i Hokage wymienili spojrzenia. Starzec roześmiał się.

"Dobrze, że potrafią tak szybko przejść od konwersacji do walki."

"Aż za dobrze. "mruknął Kakashi i pojawiając się nagle między dwoma przeciwnikami rozdzielił ich łapiąc za kołnierze i wynosząc za drzwi. Naruto rzucał się jak ryba wyciągnięta z wody i krzyczał o niesprawiedliwości a Sasuke z pogardą dla otoczenia założył ręce na piersi i zamknął oczy, pozwalając się nieść. Sakura ukłoniła się dystyngowanie w kierunku Hokage i podążyła za nietypową grupą i równie nietypowym mistrzem.

Na zewnątrz Kakashi puścił obu uczniów i doskonale monotonnym głosem obwieścił "Jeśli jeszcze raz zachowacie się w ten sposób, osobiście wymyślę wam taki trening, że nawet słynny klan Uchiha padnie na twarz, zrozumiano? Misja będzie trwała z tydzień, przygotujcie się. Spotykamy się jutro o szóstej rano przy moście. Żegnam."

Kakashi zniknął w obłoczku dymu, zostawiając swoich podopiecznych oniemiałych i zszokowanych.

"Jak to?! " wrzasnęła Sakura potrząsając głową. "Cały tydzień?! Przecież ta wioska jest dziesięć kilometrów od naszej osady!!! Będziemy kluczyć dookoła niej przez cały cholerny tydzień???!!! Chyba chce nas zabić ten zwariowany erotoman! Chociaż z drugiej strony... "

Sasuke zesztywniał wyraźnie, gdy różowowłosa dziewczyna zbliżyła się do niego z maślaną miną i nie skoncentrowanym, rozmarzonym wzrokiem. Naruto fuknął zły, że Sakura ma głowę nabitą tylko jakimiś czarnowłosymi, bladymi mścicielami, podczas gdy ma tuż pod ręką tak wspaniały okaz mężczyzny, i to takiego, który poskromił demona, mieszkającego w jego własnym ciele. Najwyraźniej nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi, więc odwrócił się szybko, kierując się do domu z silnym postanowieniem, że nie pożegna się ze swoją drużyną, choćby ta błagała go na kolanach. Chociaż ta opcja wydawała się być niemożliwa. Nikt się nim nie przejmował i wszyscy go ignorowali, bo był demonem, anomalią, dziwadłem. Powinien się już do tego przyzwyczaić a mimo to świadomość, że każdy chce żeby tylko sobie poszedł, była wciąż okropnie bolesna. Gdzieś w głębi czekał, żeby Sasuke i Sakura zwołali za nim, żeby podbiegli do niego i powiedzieli zwykłe, normalne "cześć, do jutra."

Ale tak się nie stało. Z oddali dobiegło go tylko niewyraźne chrząknięcie. Nie chciał się odwracać, naprawdę. Chciał ukarać tych dwoje za obojętność i skrytą niechęć, którą z pewnością żywili ku niemu. Ale odwrócił się, instynktownie, żądny choćby znaku, że jednak jest zauważany, że jego obecność, mimo, że nie jest pożądana, jest akceptowana. 

Czarne jak onyks oczy przyciągnęły do siebie jego wzrok, szybko i pewnie. Sasuke poruszył ustami nic nie mówiąc a Naruto odczytał niemą wiadomość, przesłaną między nimi do razu i bezbłędnie. Nawet szczebiotanie Sakury nie przeszkodziło mu w zdekodowaniu informacji, którą bezgłośnie przekazał mu Uchiha.

"Dzisiaj ostatni raz."

Uśmiechnął się szeroko i skinął głową, po czym odbiegł pospiesznie w kierunku domu, chociaż nie chciało mu się ani śmiać ani wracać do pustego mieszkania. Sam zaskoczony swoją reakcją na to, co w końcu musiało nastąpić, skręcił do lasu za osadą i wlazł na samy szczyt wysokiego dębu, gdzie zaszył się wśród rozkwitających jeszcze liści. Wiedział przecież, że milczące porozumienie i nocne spotkania z Sasuke są tylko czasowe, z założenia miały się przecież skończyć, gdy tylko będą czuli się lepiej. Wiedział, że będzie musiał znów przyzwyczaić się do spania bez kojącej obecności kogoś drugiego, bez ramienia, które zamykało się nad nim, broniąc przed nienawiścią i samotnością. Wiedział, a jednak dziwne uczucie, podobne do bólu rozlewało się po nim, wyciskając niemal łzy z oczu. Powinien się cieszyć, powinien z radością szykować się do wyprawy na demony, powinien być dumny, że miał dość siły woli, by, chociaż chwilowo ujarzmić swojego demona i ocalić Sasuke. Ale nie cieszył się, tylko zwisał z drzewa bezwładnym ciężarem, opierając policzek o chropowatą korę.

"Dzisiaj ostatni raz."

Gdy Naruto zlazł z drzewa było już dobrze po północy i grubo po czasie oczekiwanego "ostatniego razu".

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Gdy Sasuke zobaczył oddalającą się sylwetkę zgarbionego i widocznie przybitego Naruto, coś ścisnęło go za gardło. Bez namysłu wydał z siebie dziwny, zduszony trochę dźwięk, a blondas momentalnie odwrócił się, jakby na to czekając. Sasuke wiedział, że Naruto potrafi czytać z ust więc tylko poruszył wargami, nie zważając na stojącą obok i denerwująco paplającą Sakurę. Błękitne oczy wbiły się w niego obdarzając nieodgadnionym wzrokiem, który był czymś tak obcym dla zwykle rozwrzeszczanego Naruto, że przez chwilę Sasuke zapomniał, co miał mu przekazać i słowa same wytoczyły mu się z ust.

"Dzisiaj ostatni raz."  
Twarz Naruto stężała a on pomyślał zaraz, że nie to chciał powiedzieć, że nie powinien nic mówić, tylko pozwolić temu dzikiemu chłopakowi odejść z swoją stronę a nie wołać go tylko po to, by przestał się wreszcie czuć samotny. Naruto nie miał powodu czuć się samotny. Przecież był...on. Pomyślał jeszcze, że kiedyś ta chwila musiała nastąpić, kiedyś musiały skończyć się ich potajemne schadzki w ciemnej sypialni klanu Uchiha, że w końcu ich czakry się zregenerują i nie będzie już pretekstu...potrzeby...

Naruto uśmiechnął się jednym ze swoich patentowanych uśmiechów a jego błękitne oczy zmieniły się znów w kpiące, złośliwe szparki. Skinął głową i zanim Sasuke zdołał się ruszyć, już go nie było, już biegł cały zanurzony w pomarańczowych promieniach zachodzącego słońca.

"Dzisiaj ostatni raz."

Nie wiedział, czemu brzmiało to jak pożegnanie przed jakimś tragicznym, wiecznym rozstaniem.

Sakura oczywiście niczego nie zauważyła i dalej plotła trzy po trzy, przyklejona do jego ramienia jak wielka, czerwona pijawka. Nie rozumiał, czemu ta dziewczyna, która w końcu była niesamowicie spostrzegawcza i sprytna, nie potrafiła rozeznać, co się wokoło niej dzieje. Nie, gdy Sasuke był gdzieś w pobliżu. Z pogardliwym prychnięciem wyrwał ramię z jej uścisku i celowo ignorując setne już zaproszenie na randkę, zwrócił się w kierunku posiadłości klanu Uchiha. Dziwne spojrzenie błękitnych, wywrażliwionych otwarcie oczu nie dawało mu spokoju.

Tej nocy nie mógł zasnąć. Po ciemku obserwował swój spakowany pedantycznie plecak odcinający się szarą plamą na tle granatowej zasłonki. Jutro mieli wyruszyć na misję, która mogła w sobie zawierać pojedynek z demonem. Przez umysł przemknął mu obraz pomarańczowo-czerwonego lisa oraz jego ogromnej czakry, palącej wokoło drzewa i trawy. Tamta noc. Śniło mu się to dość często, prawie tak często jak zabójstwo jego rodziny i całego klanu. Umierający bez jednego, jedynego nawet jęku Naruto z oczami, które powoli stawały się matowe i martwe, krew i palący, lecz niespalający oddech lisa na jego obnażonym ramieniu. Teraz, gdy już znał uczucie stanięcia oko w oko z demonem, teraz będzie już lepiej przygotowany niż wtedy. Teraz będzie wiedział, co robić, nie będzie już tak bezbronny jak tamtej nocy. Na pewno nie.

Powinien się przespać przed tą misją. Wiedział, że Kakashi każe im obszukiwać całe okoliczne lasy i tropić najmniejszy ślad demona. Oczywiście najpierw upewni się, że nie są to zbyt silne dla młodych adeptów demony, bo jeśli tak sam wypełni tę misję i zostawi całą zabawę dla siebie.

Sasuke z gniewnym pomrukiem przewrócił się na łóżku. Nie mógł zasnąć, bo było już grubo po północy a Naruto się nie pojawiał. Młotek. Może się obraził? Sasuke skrzywił się brzydko. Naruto nie miał się, o co obrażać.

"Dzisiaj po raz ostatni."

Ciemność w sypialni nagle stała się groźna i opresyjna. Otwarte lekko okno stuknęło cicho popchnięte przez wiatr a Sasuke podskoczył pod kołdrą, pewny, że to Naruto i zawiedziony, że się mylił. Pomrukując do siebie coś o przewrażliwionych idiotach, zakopał się ponownie w skotłowaną pościel i ugniótł sobie poduszkę, która miała służyć na substytut pewnego roztrzepanego blondyna o wiecznie uśmiechniętej twarzy i błękitnych oczach, które w przeciwieństwie do owej twarzy uśmiechały się niezwykle rzadko. 

Zamknął Bogu ducha winną poduszkę w ramionach, ściskając ją bezlitośnie za to, że nie nadawała się nawet na atrapę miękkiego ciała.

Ta noc miała być specjalna. Wyjątkowa. W końcu była ostatnią nocą przed wyruszeniem na misję, podczas której z pewnością nie mogliby się spotykać na nocnych schadzkach bez wzbudzania podejrzeń. Sasuke chciał tę noc spędzić nie śpiąc a po prostu czując obecność drugiego człowieka, bliskość i ciepło. Naruto spałby sobie nieświadomy a on patrzyłby sobie na jego żółte włosy, rozluźnioną twarz i uchylone usta, z których czasem wyciekałaby ślina, jeżeli akurat śniłby o ramen. Pewnie, takie nocne spotkania musiały się skończyć prędzej czy później, ale nie teraz. Jeszcze nie teraz. Nie wiedział, kiedy, po prostu nie teraz i już. A noc przed tygodniową przymusową przerwą Sasuke spędziłby na przypominaniu sobie wszystkiego, co zapomniał, gdy wymordowano mu wszystkich bliskich a on musiał zostać sam i przeżyć. Sam, bez ramion, które pocieszająco obejmowałyby go, gdy miał koszmary, bez ciepła oddechu szepczącego, że wszystko będzie dobrze i że to nie jego wina. Sam. Oczywiście nic nie wyszło z jego planu. Widząc błękitne oczy zapomniał, co chciał powiedzieć i z ust wytoczyły mu się tylko te dziwne słowa.

"Dzisiaj po raz ostatni."

Naruto nie przychodził i stawało się coraz bardziej jasne, że nie przyjdzie. Sasuke rzucił się nerwowo w łóżku odrzucając myśl, żeby pójść i sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku z młotkiem. Pewnie zaspał nad kubkiem ramen i teraz śpi na krześle, obśliniając cały stół. Nieszczęsna poduszka wylądowała na podłodze, gdy Sasuke wstał i zaczął szybko ubierać się w przygotowane i schludnie ułożone na krześle rzeczy, przygotowane na jutrzejszą wyprawę. Spieszył się, nie dając czasu dojść do głosu swojemu rozsądkowi, który przyglądał się w osłupiałym milczeniu jego poczynaniom. Czakra na brzuchu swędziła delikatnie, więc potarł ją nieelegancko kantem dłoni, zarzucił sobie plecak na ramię i wyskoczył za okno, składając ręce w pieczęci.

Jeśli miał się dziś wyspać, musiał koniecznie sprawdzić, co się dzieje z tym zwariowanym blondynem.

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Naruto nie pamiętał, kiedy i jak zasnął, ale był pewny, że nie zrobił tego jak większość przyzwoitych ludzi w łóżku, a gdzieś w kuchni, piastując w objęciach kubek po ramen. Gdy otworzył oczy i zobaczył pochylającego się nad nim z napiętym wyrazem twarzy Sasuke, przypomniał sobie, że nie pamięta także, żeby poprzedniej nocy poszedł do Uchihy a tym bardziej zostawał aż do białego rana.

"Wstawaj, młotku. Już czas.

"Nie mów tak do mnie, łajdaku!.." wychrypiał Naruto instynktownie i absolutne bez przekonania. Sasuke uśmiechnął się półgębkiem na ten pokaz słabości i dla przyzwoitości potrząsnął nim jeszcze raz. Naruto kwiknął po dziecięcemu i wyrwał się z rąk Uchihy klnąc z cicha.

"Co Ty tu robisz, głupku?!" wrzasnął otrząsając się z resztek snu. "Kto Ci pozwolił włazić do mojego mieszkania..?!!"

Sasuke nie odpowiedział tylko zmierzył go na poły rozbawionym, na poły poirytowanym wzrokiem. Naruto dobrze znał to spojrzenie, które znaczyło, że właśnie powiedział coś, co obrażało jego inteligencję. Wydął usta w krótkiej, mimicznej grze pogardy i rozejrzał się. Leżał w swoim własnym łóżku, na głowie miał swoją ulubioną czapę-pandę a jego lewa dłoń zaciskała się na....Naruto zamrugał gwałtownie oczami. Jego lewa dłoń zaciskała się na granatowej, luźnej bluzie Sasuke, siedzącego koło łóżka na wydobytym skądsiś krześle z plecionki. Naruto nie pamiętał, żeby posiadał takie krzesło, a jeśli tak, to dawno temu musiało ono zniknąć pod stertą rozrzuconych malowniczo po mieszkaniu rzeczy. 

Kolejne zerknięcie w głąb pokoju objawiło, że ktoś dokładnie posprzątał ową malowniczość. Gdy spojrzenie Naruto powróciło do Sasuke, był już czerwony jak zdrowy, dorodny burak i tak się właśnie czuł.

"To Ty..." bąknął pod nosem, powoli zwlekając się z łóżka i zabierając z wahaniem rękę z granatowej bluzy. "Ty to wszystko zrobiłeś...położyłeś mnie i przebrałeś...No i posprzątałeś moje mieszkanie, cholera, teraz niczego nie znajdę!!!"

Sasuke obdarzył go dziwnym spojrzeniem a jego twarz nawet nie drgnęła, gdy ostatnie słowa wypadły z Naruto jak pociski armatnie. "Dzisiaj wyruszamy a ja się nie zdarzyłem spakować!!! O raaaaannyyyyyy !!!"

Biegał po mieszkaniu łapiąc różne części garderoby, wrzucając je na siłę do czarnej torby i upychając łokciem. Jak mógł być taki nierozważny! W końcu jakaś porządna misja a on zapomina o wszystkim, bo Sasuke powiedział parę słów, które najwyraźniej źle zinterpretował, bo przecież, jeśli zrobiłby to dobrze, Sasuke nie przyszedłby do niego w nocy, nie posprzątał mu całego mieszkania, a on, głupek, nie trzymałby całą noc dłoni, wczepionej w bluzę ostatniego Uchihy.

Naruto zerknął bojaźliwie znad otwartej szafki na poważną, milczącą twarz Sasuke i ze zmieszaniem odkrył, że czarne oczy podążają za nim uważnie.

"Hej młotku."

Naruto odwrócił się na pięcie z wściekłą miną i dwoma shurikenami w dłoni. Efekt psuły tylko zielone szorty, dyndające mu swobodnie z rękawa, do którego się przyczepiły.  
"Nie mów tak do mnie, głupolu!!!” odparował, ale czuł, że w jego oczach nie ma gniewu. "Czego znowu chcesz?"

Sasuke wstał z fotela i lekko przeciągnął się, ukazując wyraźnie jak wygniecione ma na sobie rzeczy. Sasuke nigdy nie nosił wygniecionych ubrań. Naruto myślał, że to jedna z sekretnych broni klanu Uchiha, szlachtowanie wroga kantami koszul i spodni. Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Naruto skwitował w myślach, że nawet w pogniecionym ubraniu czarnowłosy drań wygląda dobrze, całkiem jakby to zaplanował. Co znów przywodziło jego tok rozumowania do punktu, w którym był na początku?

"O co chodzi? Po co przyszedłeś? Ta noc miała być ostatnia. Musimy zacząć samodzielnie pracować nad swoimi czakrami, draniu. Sam tak powiedziałeś, nie musimy już dłużej udawać przyjaźni, czy cokolwiek to było." Wiedział, że miesza rzeczy, wiedział też, że Sasuke zrozumie. Nie pomylił się. Czarne oczy błysnęły przez chwilkę, potem zmierzchły sprawiając Naruto dziwną, nieuzasadnioną przykrość.

"Nigdy niczego nie udawałem. Przyszedłem, bo nie mogłem spać. "odpowiedział Sasuke cedząc słowa, jakby zastanawiając się uważnie nad każdym z nich, żeby nie powiedzieć czegoś nieodpowiedniego. "Nasze czakry mają się już dobrze, ale wczoraj nie przyszedłeś..."

"Za to Ty przyszedłeś do mnie." zaśmiał się na głos Naruto, wpychając do torby pastę do zębów i zamykając swój bagaż z trudem. "Dobrze, bo ja, co prawda spałem jak dziecko, ale gdyby nie Ty, nie obudziłbym się na pewno na swoją kolejną, ekscytującą misję. Dzięki. "

Nie powiedział tylko, że zasnął ze zmęczenia, bo całe godziny rozmyślał, dlaczego parę słów Uchihy może spowodować u niego niezwykle silny przypływ poczucia pokrzywdzenia i samotności.

Sasuke skinął krótko głową i razem wyszli z mieszkania, zamykając je na klucz. Naruto czuł, że stało się właśnie coś ważnego, coś co jeszcze zadecyduje o wielu sprawach i będzie argumentem za tym, żeby mieć do ostatniego Uchihy kompletne zaufanie. Zaufanie. Nie znał dokładnie tego uczucia i miał niemal stuprocentową pewność, że Sasuke także go nie zna. Może nauczą się tego od siebie nawzajem?

Dobiegli na miejsce spotkania niemal w ostatniej chwili. Kakashi, który tym razem nie spóźnił się ani sekundy, zmierzył ich rozbawionym wzrokiem i zamknął swoją książkę. Sakura powitała Naruto wrzaskiem za spóźnienie a Sasuke bez ceregieli złapała za ramię i odciągnęła na stronę, gadając coś o niewyżytych urwisach, którzy sprowadzają na złą drogę przystojnych, utalentowanych i inteligentnych ninjów. Naruto zacisnął usta w udawanej złości a Sasuke zamknął oczy, izolując się starym zwyczajem od głosu Sakury. 

Kakashi obserwował scenę spod przymkniętej powieki, po czym wstał z poręczy mostu, na której siedział.

"Panowie i panie, idziemy. Proszę nie flirtować, nie kłócić się ani nie obrzucać epitetami." wykrzyknął wesoło. "Oto ruszacie na poważną misję, mam nadzieję, że będziecie zachowywać się stosownie. Wiem, że pora jest ciężka, od dzisiaj mamy kalendarzową wiosnę i ciśnienie jest tak niskie, że śpi się na stojąco..."

Sasuke drgnął na to stwierdzenie, ale jego twarz nadal pozostała nieruchoma. Naruto czuł, że opada mu szczęka i nie może opanować wytrzeszczu oczu. Czuł, że nadchodzi więcej i szybko okazało się, że ma rację. Kakashi nie tylko wiedział o ich tajemniczych spotkaniach, ale najwyraźniej obserwował ich tej nocy.

"Zresztą to normalne, podczas ekwinokcji jedni śpią jak zabici..." ciągnął dalej Kakashi zerkając z rozbawieniem na Naruto, który zrobił się nagle cały czerwony. "...Drudzy zasnąć nie mogą i wędrują po nocy przez rozmaite mieszkania, sprzątając je i zasypiając nagle w cudzych fotelach. Nic dziwnego, że pół osady chodzi w wygniecionych ubraniach. Na wiosnę to normalne, przecież zasypia się gdzie bądź...Prawda, Sasuke?"

Sasuke podniósł wzrok i zniósł mężnie kpiące, dobroduszne spojrzenie mistrza. Naruto nie potrafił. Fuknął wyzywająco i wykrzywił twarz w udawanym zadziwieniu.

"OOO, a co to jest ekwinokcja, mistrzu?"

Twarze Sakury i Sasuke wyraźnie opadły, podobnie jak ich ręce. Kakashi tylko się zaśmiał.

"To równonoc, głuptaku! Czas, kiedy noc zrównuje się z dniem, wiosenne przesilenie. Powoduje wiele dziwacznych zachowań, szczególnie u ludzi, którzy już uchodzą za dziwacznych. Wiosna zaczyna uderzać do głowy i potrzeba, żeby zakryć się czyimś ramieniem, lub ewentualnie zarzucić na kogoś nogę podczas snu staje się nie do odparcia..."

Naruto złapał spojrzenie czarnych, onyksowych oczu, które jednoznacznie nakazywały mu milczenie. Zastanowił się przez krótką chwilę, dlaczego tak zaciekle bronią swojego sekretu i to teraz, kiedy przez niemówioną umowę zaprzestali nocnych spotkań. Teraz to już nie miało znaczenia, nikt niczego już by im nie mógł zrobić, najwyżej dostaliby ochrzan za nieposłuszeństwo i tyle. Naruto potrząsnął głową. Jeśli należało to jeszcze raz wszystko obmyśleć, to na pewno nie o tak wczesnej porze i nie w tak ważnym momencie. Wyruszali przecież na misję, polować na demony, bronić słabszych i zdobyć sławę i aprobatę wszystkich. Naruto kiwnął głową i wyszczerzył zęby w wariackim uśmiechu, powodując u Kakashiego histeryczny wybuch śmiechu, u Sakury ciężkie westchnienie a u Sasuke odwrócenie wzroku i stężenie mięśni na plecach.

"No to idziemy, na co właściwie czekamy!! Na demony, na demony, cha cha cha!!!"

Droga okazała się być bardziej męcząca niż sądzili. Nie szli bezpośrednio do osady, która prosiła o pomoc, ale kluczyli po lasach, badając ewentualne ślady demonów. Teren był grząski i niepewny. Brnęli w wiosennym błocie, klnąc na małe strumyki powstałe przez roztopy, które odbywały się właśnie w głębi lasu. W Konoha nie było tego widać, bo teren dookoła wioski był ubity i pewny, ale w gąszczach i kniejach wszystko rozpływało się w lepkim, wiosennym błocie, przyczepiającym się do wszystkiego, do spodni, do rąk i plecaków.

Utrudniało to poruszanie się oraz tropienie, ale to tylko wzmożyło u Naruto rządzę znalezienia demona i szybkiego wykazania się. Kakashi i Sakura patrzyli na niego jak na wariata, gdy cały zgrzany i spocony wlazł na sam czubek drzewa przy pomocy czakr u stóp i rozglądał się po okolicy. Co sądził Sasuke Naruto nie wiedział, bo Uchiha najwyraźniej postanowił, że nie będzie na niego zwracać uwagi i pogrążył się w swoich depresyjnych myślach. Szedł równym krokiem, mrucząc pod nosem, gdy tylko sandał ugrzązł mu w jakiejś niezidentyfikowanej kałuży, ale jego oczy nie wyrażały nic. Naruto nie wiedział, czemu tak nagle zaczęło interesować go, co myśli i czuje ten samolubny, pewny siebie chłopak o grubych, czarnych włosach i nieprzeniknionych, dziwnych oczach, ale wiedział, że było to w jakiś sposób ważne. Nie potrafił nic z tym uczuciem zrobić więc zagłuszał je latając po drzewach i zaśmiewając się głośno z wrzasków Sakury i znudzonego wzroku Kakashiego.

Gdy słońce zaczęło zachodzić stało się jasne, że będą musieli spać w lesie. Sakura narzekała na robale kryjące się jej zdaniem pod każdym krzakiem, Sasuke nie mówił nic, tylko zaczął rozkładać namiot a Kakashi usiadł na swoim bagażu i poinformował ich beznamiętnym, obojętnym głosem, że muszą sami wybrać miejsce na obóz, sami znaleźć wodę pitną i upolować coś do jedzenia.

"Jesteście geninami, musicie się wprawiać. Ja nie robię nic, wy robicie wszystko. Taki los studenta. Do roboty, kochani!" po czym usiadł i zaczął czytać swoją różową książkę, ignorując wściekłe spojrzenie Sakury, opadniętą szczękę Naruto i brak jakiejkolwiek reakcji ze strony, Sasuke, który już kończył rozkładać namiot i zbierał się na polowanie.

Poszło im nawet sprawnie, Sakura szybko odnalazła wodę, Sasuke wrócił z trzema królikami a Naruto nie czekając na jego powrót zjadł przemycony kubek ramen, rozstawił resztę namiotów i wlazł do swojego śpiwora, szybko zapadając w sen. Nie miał chęci na złowione przez Sasuke ryby a na jego propozycję podzielenia się ramen o maku wołowiny nikt nie odpowiedział. Zresztą Naruto nie nalegał. Dopiero teraz poczuł jak bardzo zmęczyło go bieganie po drzewach i przedzieranie się przez leśne grzęzawiska oraz nie myślenie, dlaczego Sasuke zachowuje się tak dziwnie. Zasnął, zanim jego głowa dotknęła poduszki, ukrytej w śpiworze, zauważając kątem oka, że obok niego leży zielony śpiwór pachnący proszkiem do prania i czymś, co zdecydowanie należało do Sasuke. Zasnął zanim uzmysłowił sobie, że Kakashi najwyraźniej chciał, żeby spali razem w jednym namiocie.

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Dochodziła już północ a Kakashi i Sasuke siedzieli jeszcze w milczeniu przy ognisku, jeden próbując dokończyć rozdział, drugi zbierając odwagę, żeby zadać pytanie, które gnębiło go cały dzień. Sakura zrezygnowała z romantycznego siedzenia i wpatrywania się w ogień z najprzystojniejszym chłopakiem w szkole, ponieważ wspomniany chłopak ignorował ją tak ewidentnie, że dała za wygraną i poszła spać, niezadowolona, że musi być w namiocie z Kakashim i jego pornograficzną książką.

"O co chodzi, Sasuke? Pytaj, wkrótce przestaję udawać, że przy takim świetle można czytać i idę spać."

Sasuke udał, że nie słyszał ironii i z wrokiem skupionym na ogniu spytał, pilnując by nie zadrżał mu głos.

"Czy to groźne dla naszych czakr, że tak kompensujemy ich siłę razem z Naruto?"

Kakashi zmierzył go zamyślonym spojrzeniem, które ledwo wytrzymał starając skupić się na czerwonych płomieniach ogniska i trzasku palącego się drzewa.

"Nie." odpowiedział mistrz głuchym głosem zmęczonego, zdziwionego nieprzyjemnie człowieka. Sasuke zastanowił się, czemu miałby on być nieprzyjemnie zdziwiony, ale Kakashi kontynuował. " Przytulanie się ludzi z silnymi czakrami do innych ludzi posiadających silne czakry nie jest groźne dla żadnej ze stron, chociaż w wypadku Naruto jest trochę inaczej..."

Sasuke poczuł, jak na wspomnienie o rozwrzeszczanym blondasie zaciska mu się coś na gardle. Niepokój to nadaktywnego głupka przemknął mu przez pierś, zostawiając po sobie bolesny powidok. Demon skrzywdził Naruto i uszkodził przepływ jego czakry. Sasuke uparcie wpatrywał się w płonący jasno ogień, zaciskając mocno dłonie na kolanach. Jeśli nawet to wszystko była jego wina, Kakashi tego nie zobaczy. Zerknął krótko na mistrza tylko po to, by zobaczyć poważne, ciemne oko, wpatrujące się w niego z zastanowieniem.

"Wasze czakry były już całkowicie zdrowe po czterech dniach. Na pewno wiedziałeś o tym, bo lepiej wyczuwasz zmiany czakry niż Naruto. Ale on nadal do Ciebie przychodził a Ty nadal go wpuszczałeś. Dlaczego?"

Sasuke zaskoczony pytaniem zagapił się w Kakashiego, starając się zachować kamienną maskę, która właśnie obsuwała mu się z twarzy. Fakt, wiedział, że spokojnie mógłby obyć się bez nocnych sesji z Naruto, że sam doszedłby do formy bez pomocy kogokolwiek. Ale mimo to coś kazało mu otwierać co noc okno, coś w nim, głęboko, głęboko ukryte, zakopane pod nienawiścią i chęcią zemsty, pragnęło co noc zamykać ramię nad miękkim, elastycznym ciałem rozwrzeszczanego młotka, którego za dnia pernamentnie ignorował. Lubił, kiedy to zagrzebane, ukryte coś, co wychodziło na powierzchnię pod osłoną nocy, w ciemności sypialni, i sprawiało, że czuł, jakby gdzieś poza zemstą, poza klanem, poza wściekłością na swojego brata, jeszcze trochę żył.

"Dlaczego?" złote oko Kakashiego lśniło dziwnie w blaskach dogasającego ogniska.

Sasuke nie wiedział i nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na pytanie mistrza. I nie widział potrzeby krycia się ze swoją niewiedzą.

"Nie wiem." przyznał, mając nadzieję, że nie zabrzmiało to zbyt bezradnie. Kakashi, zaskakując go, pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową.

"Jeśli Ty nie wiesz, to ja Ci nie powiem." mruknął wstając i rozprostowując zdrętwiałe kości. "Ale wszystko w swoim czasie. Nie przywiązuj do siebie zbytnio Naruto. On i tak swoje już przeżył. Ludzie traktują go jako lisiego demona, wcielenie zła, i on wie, że Sakura i Ty także macie do niego takie podejście, mimo, iż staracie się lepiej bądź gorzej tego nie okazywać..."

"Nie." wymsknęło się Sasuke zanim zdążył się zastanowić. Kakashi uśmiechnął się zza maski i machnął ręką.

"To nie tak...chyba..." dodał, pogarszając tylko swoją sytuację Sasuke, czując, że na policzki wypływa mu niezdrowy rumieniec. Nie musiał podnosić wzroku, by wiedzieć, że spojrzenie Kakashiego jest pełne kpiny i niezadowolenia.

"Rób, co chcesz, tylko go nie skrzywdź. Bo widzisz, on zawsze był sam i tęskni za obecnością drugiego człowieka a jeśli ten drugi człowiek go zostawi, będzie cierpiał bardziej niż jakieś tam zauroczone dziewczyny...Oboje wiemy, że nie jesteś pewien, co czujesz i czego chcesz. Oboje wiemy też, że nie chcemy, żeby Naturo cierpiał przez twoją niekompetencję uczuciową. Nikt z nas nie jest w stanie zrozumieć, co dzieje się w człowieku, który ma w sobie zamkniętego demona. Dlatego Naruto tak dobrze porozumiał się z Gaarą, nie ze swoją szczenięcą miłością Sakurą, nie z rywalem Sasuke, nie z mistrzem Iruką, nie ze mną, a z wrogiem. "

Sasuke poczuł rosnącą wściekłość na rudowłosego demona o przepastnych, przerażająco zielonych oczach, który był bliżej Naruto niż on sam, a przecież ponad tydzień zamykał roztrzepanego, zwariowanego blondasa w ramionach i jego sypialnia przez ponad tydzień była sypialnią głupka. Czuł, że na twarz wypływa mu kolejny niezdrowy rumieniec i że Kakashi widząc to, uśmiecha się krzywo pod maską.

"Porozumienie z wrogiem to istotna część walki, Sasuke, ale jeszcze bardziej istotne jest porozumienie z przyjacielem."

Kakashi poklepał Sasuke po ramieniu a zanim ten zdążył uchylić się przed dotykiem, już go nie było. Wejście do namiotu furknęło tylko cicho, zostawiając go samego, na pożarcie własnym myślom.

Sasuke nie doszedłby nigdy do punktu, w którym się znajdował, gdyby nie potrafił radzić sobie ze zbędnymi myślami, więc i teraz zastosował technikę przerabianą, od kiedy został w wielkiej posiadłości Uchiha całkiem sam z krwawymi wspomnieniami. Wczołgał się do namiotu i zdejmując tylko koszulę wlazł do śpiwora, izolując się całkowicie od świata zewnętrznego. Naruto chyba już spał, lekkie chrapanie rozlegało się po wnętrzu namiotu z usypiającą monotonią. Sasuke skulił się po swojej stronie jak najdalej odsuwając się od blondyna, którego krótkie, ostre włosy wystawały zza krawędzi śpiwora. Sasuke patrzył przez moment na dziwaczne kosmyki i czuł wzrastający gniew. Bo miał wielką ochotę przysunąć się do tego ciepłego ciała i zamknąć je w ramionach. Bo Naruto najprawdopodobniej nie zrobiłby nic, by przeszkodzić mu w tym procederze, tylko przylgnąłby do niego, naturalnie i swobodnie, tak jakby było to zjawisko najzwyklejsze w świecie, że dwóch rywali za dnia bije się po twarzach a w nocy przytula się bardzo, bardzo blisko, intymnie niemal. Bo chociaż nie cierpiał tego rozkrzyczanego, w gorącej wodzie kąpanego, nierozważnego i irytującego idioty i wiedział, że ów idiota odwzajemnia to uczucie, to jednak zrobiłby wszystko, żeby go ratować, żeby był bezpieczny, z dala od krwi i śmierci, z dala od demona...

Wszystko to przewalało się przez głowę Sasuke niczym lawina spychając wszelkie inne myśli i odczucia, nawet zemstę, nawet Itachiego. Przerażające, dezorientujące uczucie, że oto traci cel swojego istnienia zakuło go w żołądku, ale zanim zdążył się nim poważnie zdenerwować, dwoje szczupłych ramion owinęło się wokół jego szyi, przyciągając delikatnie do ciepłego ciała, zamotanego w śmiesznie pomarańczowym śpiworze.

"Naruto..." wychrypiał, nie mogąc dojrzeć, czy blondas śpi czy obudził się i obserwował jego wewnętrzne rozdarcie.

Nie. Spał. Z jedną ręką zwiniętą pod brzuchem, z rozrzuconymi na boki nogami i ramieniem, zdecydowanie trzymającym kark Sasuke w miękkim, ciepłym potrzasku. Zamknięte oczy i rozluźniona, dziecinna niemal twarz zmusiła Sasuke do bliższego oglądu tego niesamowitego zjawiska. Oto rozbiegany głupek, niepotrafiący skoncentrować się na niczym więcej poza nierealnym marzeniem o zostaniu Hokage i kolejnej porcji ramen, leżał sobie obok niego, spokojny i nieruchomy, z twarzą rozświetloną jakimś wewnętrznym światłem i był najpiękniejszym zjawiskiem, jakie Sasuke widział, od kiedy....Od kiedy zakradł się cichcem do pokoju mamy, bo chciał wykraść jedną szklankę z jej kryształowego kompletu, żeby uwięzić w niej złapanego dopiero co motyla. Zobaczył wtedy, jak mama siedzi przed lustrem, z rozpuszczonymi, długimi niemożliwie włosami i czułym, nieruchomym wzrokiem patrzy na jego odbicie w lustrze. Wiedziała po co przyszedł, widziała go już gdy próbował prześlizgnąć się niezauważony przez drzwi. Sasuke nie pamiętał, czy dostał wtedy od niej tą szklankę czy nie, pamiętał natomiast bolesną ostrością czułość i delikatną emocję na jej twarzy oraz nikłe światło promieniujące od jej odbicia w lustrze.

Twarz Naruto rozświetlona była takim samym blaskiem, spokojem i dziwną, nieuchwytną emocją. Sasuke nie potrafił dokładnie powiedzieć, co w okrągłej, rumianej twarzy blondasa przywiodło mu na myśl twarz jego mamy, ale podobieństwo i samo skojarzenie było tak realistyczne, że nie zauważył nawet jak drobne, małe łzy staczają mu się po policzkach prosto na okropny, pomarańczowy śpiwór. Przeklinając się w duchu za słabość i poddawanie się głupim emocjom, bez ceregieli zarzucił ramiona na śpiącego blondasa, który radośnie zapadł się w jego uścisk i przestał chrapać, wydając z siebie tylko lekkie pomruki zadowolenia.

"Młotek."

W namiocie nie było nikogo, kto mógłby usłyszeć drżenie i pewien odcień twardej, ostrej i nieumiejętnej czułości w tym słowie, które powinno być obelgą a które wypowiedziane w ten sposób stawało się niezdarnym wyznaniem. Sasuke cieszył się z tego stanu rzeczy. Gdyby jego fanklub dziewczyn o rozmaślonym wzroku widział go teraz, ściskającego Naruto, który praktycznie leżał na nim, wtulony w jego ramiona, blondas byłby zaszczuty do końca swych dni w Konoha. Z głupim uśmiechem Sasuke ulokował nos w potarganej gęstwinie włosów Naruto. Wiedział, że uśmiech jest głupi, ale nic go to nie obchodziło. Ze wspomnieniem mamy w głowie i rękami pełnymi Naruto zapadł w spokojny, równy sen. 

Bez koszmarów.

Tym razem ekwinokcja minęła bez bólu, w ciszy przerywanej tylko ledwie słyszalnymi westchnieniami zadowolenia i niskimi pomrukami pełnymi upragnionego spokoju. Wszystko w swoim czasie. Cokolwiek by to było, wszystko w swoim czasie.

 

end

by homoviator 2004/2005


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwałt, nie wyeksplikowany ale jest. feel warned.

part III - Dies irrae

 

Gwałt, nie wyeksplikowany ale jest

 

DIES IRRAE  
(łac. - dzień gniewu)

 

Gdy demony zaatakowały było już grubo po południu i promienie wiosennego słońca zaczynały nabierać pomarańczowo- czerownej barwy. Było ich pięć, ubranych w powiewne szaty i emanujących chęcią zabijania i mordu. Kakashi wydał bezgłośną komendę a drużyna siódma bez słowa zaczęła walczyć z przeciwnikami. Na poważnie. Na życie i śmierć. 

Demony były szybkie i sprytne, ale nie aż tak silne jak Sasuke pamiętał ze swojego spotkania z Dziewięcioogoniastym. Ich czakry były mocne, ale nie na tyle, by łamać drzewa i palić dookoła trawę. Sasuke lubił tego typu przeciwników, byli dobrym wyzwaniem a mimo to miał szansę z nimi wygrać. Poza tym nie musiał martwić się o resztę drużyny, był pewien, że dadzą sobie radę i tylko od czasu do czasu zerkał w ich stronę, czy nie potrzebują pomocy.

Nie potrzebowali. Naruto zwijał się w niesamowitych akrobacjach, podskakując wysoko, jak kot wykręcając się w powietrzu i spadając na wroga. Podobieństwa w szybkości ruchów Naruto i demonów nie dało się nie zauważyć. Sasuke uśmiechnął się brzydko, parując cios swojego przeciwnika i składając ręce w pieczęć ognistej kuli. Najwyraźniej Naruto po całej aferze z lisem po części posiadł fragmenty czakry Dziewięcioogoniastego i dość szybko uczył się z nich korzystać. Sakura też nieźle dawała sobie radę ze swoim demonem, wirując dookoła niego jak różowy bąk i produkując rozmaite techniki, które zadziwiały maestrią a na dodatek były piekielnie skuteczne. Była zdenerwowana, to było widać, ale w końcu pierwsze zetknięcie się twarzą w twarz z demonem może być trochę deprymującym przeżyciem. Na Kakashiego Sasuke nie patrzył. Nie musiał. Stary zboczeniec pewnie wciąż czytał swoją książkę a biedny demon nie mógł dojrzeć skąd spadają na niego ataki.

Sasuke rzucił jeszcze kilka dobrych technik zanim zorientował się, że walczy tylko czwórka demonów. A było ich pięciu. Zdążył krzyknąć, że przegapili jednego, gdy coś przeleciało nad nim i z zawrotną szybkością uderzyło go w szczękę, z boku, koło skroni. Usłyszał w tyle głowy obrzydliwy, chrupoczący trzask i ból eksplodował w nim nagle białym, zimnym płomieniem. Gdzieś nad nim ktoś się chrapliwie zaśmiał. Gdy upadał kątem oka zauważył biegnącego w jego stronę Naruto z wykrzywioną strasznie twarzą i umazanymi krwią rękami. Pomyślał, że blondas nie poradzi sobie z dwoma demonami na raz, próbując go na dodatek bronić, ale nie mógł się ruszyć. W głowie dudniło mu sto mosiężnych bębnów i tysiące małych, jadowitych flecików. Usiadł ciężko na kolanach i oparł się czołem o chłodną trawę.

"Sasuke!!!"

Gdzieś nad nim ktoś zaśmiał się ponownie tylko tym razem śmiech przerodził się w zduszony charkot. Głos Naruto mówił coś, nisko i szybko, i nagle ogromna czakra została aktywowana. W tle usłyszał przekleństwa Kakashiego i pisk Sakury. Pomyślał, że młotek znowu coś zmalował, potem zemdlał.

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Naruto widział, jak piąty demon zbliża się do Sasuke i uderza go kamiennym bojowym młotem, gruchocząc szczękę i ledwie omijając skroń. Wrzasnął rozwścieczony, gdy dwa demony stanęły nad klęczącym Uchihą, zaśmiewając się szyderczo i szykując się najwyraźniej do kolejnego ruchu. Naruto wolał nie czekać na ten ruch. Czakra lisa zaswędziała go na brzuchu, mocno, nagląco i pewnie. Wiedziony instynktem posłuchał jej i zanim się obejrzał, jego przeciwnik miał wbitą w pierś rękę. Jego rękę. Czarna, gęsta krew spłynęła mu po pomarańczowym rękawie, na buty i spodnie, zachlapując całą okoliczną glebę. Naruto pomyślał, że powinien czuć wstręt, obrzydzenie, ale nie czuł nic z tych rzeczy. To był naturalny instynkt Lisa. Ani Naruto ani on nie chcieli śmierci Sasuke, tylko Lis miał większe doświadczenie i moc. Naruto zamknął oczy, żeby nie widzieć, co się teraz wydarzy. Wiedział, że nie będzie to nic, co chciałby oglądać.

Wtedy wszystko nagle stanęło, tak jak ostatnio, kiedy Lis próbował z niego wyjść. Naruto czuł jak jego ciało walczy, połowicznie tylko poddając się jego umysłowi, w większej części kierowała nim ogromna, pomarańczowo ognista siła, zniewalająca i podniecająca jak jakaś pieśń w nieznanym, zamorskim języku. Spod przymkniętych powiek widział zadziwioną twarz Sakury i niespokojne oblicze Kakashiego, oraz drugiego demona, który padł pod jego ciosem. A potem stała się rzecz niespodziewana. Potem trójka pozostałych demonów złożyła dłonie w dziwaczne pieczęci i wyzwoliła połączoną moc trzech czakr, która wstrząsnęła całym lasem. Naruto skoczył, by odciągnąć stamtąd leżącego bezwładnie Sasuke, ale lis w jego wnętrzu gwałtownie zaskowyczał i zwinął się tak nagle, że blondas zatoczył się bezwiednie pod wpływem utraty energii. Wtedy ktoś złapał go w pasie z nieprawdopodobną prędkością i klnąc zacisnął rękę na znamieniu lisa.

Naruto wizgnął krótko, po czym osunął się w bezdenną ciemność. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zobaczył była blada ręka Sasuke, leżąca bezwładnie wśród zielonej, wiosennej trawy.

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Obudziłeś się! Sasuke, chwała Bogu!!! Już myślałam, że po Tobie! "

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką Sasuke zobaczył po przebudzeniu były różowe włosy i zmartwione, zielone oczy, wpatrujące się w niego z oczekiwaniem. Przez moment wpatrywał się tępo przed siebie, prosto w jasne, bezchmurne, błękitne niebo. Błękitne niebo, jasne i czyste. Błękitne jak oczy... A potem sobie przypomniał.

"Naruto! Co z nim?! Gdzie...jest..." wybuchnął, ale ból w szczęce skutecznie uciszył go, paraliżując całą lewą stronę twarzy. Wykrzywiony zmierzył nakazującym wzrokiem Sakurę, która o dziwo, od razu zrozumiała, o co mu chodziło. I to bez słów.

"Zabrali go. Te demony połączyły swoje czakry i założyli na cały las taką technikę, że nic i nikt nie mogło się ruszyć przez dobre dziesięć minut. Nigdy nie widziałam czegoś takiego, myślałam, że już po nas. Ale oni uciekli, zrobili coś Naruto, coś z jego...pieczęcią...i uciekli. Pewnie nie mieli zbyt dużo siły, by utrzymać tę technikę...A...Ale zabrali Naruto..."

Sakura zaczęła płakać, zasłaniając twarz rękoma i wyginając bezradnie usta. Sasuke leżał bez ruchu, oszołomiony i obolały. Przez rozbitą głowę przetoczyło mu się wszystko, co demony mogły zrobić siedemnastoletniemu chłopakowi z zapieczętowanym w brzuchu Dziewięcioogoniastym. Poczuł, że robi mu się niedobrze, że jeśli zaraz ktoś nie wstanie i nie powie mu, że to tylko kawał albo sen, to zacznie krzyczeć, będzie wrzeszczał, aż wybuchnie a świat rozleci się na tysiące kawałków. A więc zabrali go. Zabrali mu jego Naruto, jedynego przyjaciela. Którego nie chciał, bo przeszkadzał mu w zemście. Sasuke opadł bezsilnie na trawę, częściowo zdając sobie sprawę, że przeżywa właśnie szok spowodowany raną, ciosem w głowę, upływem krwi i szybkością, z jaką wszystko się potoczyło. Jęknął. Sakura spojrzała na niego załzawionymi oczyma i chlipnęła cicho.

" Hej, tylko mi tu nie mdlej, dobra? Nie chcę znowu zostać sama w tym okropnym lesie pełnym martwych ciał...Kakashi nas zostawił, pierwszy uwolnił się z techniki...Może go znajdzie..."

Sakura znów zaczęła płakać a Sasuke zamknął oczy i odwrócił od niej twarz. Bo jeśli demony porwały Naruto, to Kakashi odnajdzie tylko zwłoki. Bo nic takiego nie miałoby w ogóle miejsca, gdyby Naruto nie próbował go chronić. Bo był obrzydliwym, samolubnym głupkiem, i nic już na to nie mógł poradzić. Naruto już nie było.

Gdy gdzieś w głębi lasu odezwał się dziki wrzask Sakura poderwała głowę a Sasuke pomimo bólu i ogólnego oszołomienia, wstał. Zatoczył się gwałtownie pod wpływem szarości atakującej jego wzrok, mimo wszystko odpychając próbujące go zatrzymać ręce. Kolejny krzyk, tylko już cichszy, rozpruł niespokojną ciszę lasu. Sasuke wykrzywił się.

"Idę..." wysapał i zanim Sakura zdołała ponownie objąć go za ramiona, pobiegł w kierunku, skąd głos dochodził.

"Sasuke! Nie idź, jesteś ranny! Kakashi kazał nam..." krzyk Sakury został w tyle zanim zdążył się zorientować, że biegnie, i to biegnie dość szybko. Skakał po gałęziach, zataczając się lekko, co jakiś czas stając, by wyczuć czakrę Kakashiego. Świat tańczył dookoła niego wirując wściekle wśród zielonych, wiosennych liści, pni drzew, błękitnego nieba i czakry, która była coraz bliżej i bliżej. Czuł, że jest już niedaleko, że zaraz dotrze do demonów, że zaraz zobaczy to, czego od śmierci rodziców już nigdy, przenigdy nie chciał widzieć. Usłyszał kolejne wrzaski, jeden rozedrgany i płaczliwy, drugi chrapliwy i urywany. I nagle poczuł pomarańczową, ognistą czakrę i przyspieszył biegu, bo to była czakra jego jedynego przyjaciela, Naruto. Ignorując zawroty głowy, słony smak krwi w ustach i bolące plecy, biegł na przód, coraz szybciej i szybciej, w stronę coraz głośniejszych wrzasków.  
Gdy las przeszedł nagle w jasną, zarośniętą jasnymi trawami polanę, Sasuke zatoczył się i upadł. Tylko to uchroniło go przed potężną falą uderzeniową, którą wygenerowała czakra Kakashiego. Kątem oka zobaczył trzy demony stojące na przeciw jego mistrza i brudny, pomarańczowy kłębek, zwinięty bezwładnie jak rzucona w kąt szmata, leżący koło ich nóg. Sasuke poczuł, że z ust wyrywa mu się jęk, bo rozpoznał ten pomarańczowy kłębek, ale nie zdążył już nic zrobić. Świat wywrócił się do góry nogami i zaskowyczał. 

Sasuke zasłonił rękoma głowę w bezsensownym wobec tak ogromnej siły geście obrony. Chyba krzyczał. A może mu się wydawało. Gdy podniósł się z ziemi i skołowanym wzrokiem powiódł po polanie z dwóch demonów została tylko dymiąca kupka próchna a jedynym śladem po trzecim była śmierdząca, wypalona trawa. Kakashi klęczał przy bezwładnym, lecącym przez ręce ciele obutym w resztki pomarańczowego treningowego wdzianka. Jego dłonie delikatnie dotykały posiniaczonego ciała, wystającego zza strzępów ubrania.

"Co robisz? " spytał Sasuke. Wiedząc, że brzmi jak płaczące dziecko i mając to głęboko gdzieś. " Co ...Ty mu..."

"On żyje." powiedział Kakashi zbyt cichym głosem, żeby wysłyszeć w nim jakąkolwiek emocję. "Odejdź stąd na chwilę, muszę skończyć..."

Nie odwracając się do Sasuke kontynuował swoje poczynania z nieprzytomnym Naruto. Sasuke chwiejnym krokiem podszedł do mistrza i spojrzał mu przez ramię, tylko po to, by odskoczyć od niego jak oparzony i wywrócić się o jakiś korzeń. Bo Naruto miał spodnie ściągnięte do kolan, bo jego uda i nogi pokryte były krwią i brudem, bo nagle zrozumiał, że nigdy nie powinien pozwolić temu młotkowi bronić jego, Uchihy Sasuke. Powinien być silny i nie dać się podejść demonom, powinien szybciej ocknąć się i zdążyć dogonić te demony razem z Kakashim, powinien patrzeć temu rozwrzeszczanemu blondasowi na ręce i pilnować jego pleców tak, żeby nikt nigdy już go nie skrzywdził.

Żeby nikt nigdy go nie zgwałcił.

Sasuke usiadł ciężko na ziemi i potarł brudne czoło spoconą dłonią. Kakashi zerknął na niego przelotnie ale wbił wzrok w trawę odmawiając jakiegokolwiek kontaktu.

"Mówiłem, żebyś sobie poszedł. To nie jest coś, co powinno się oglądać w twoim wieku...I w każdym innym. Zdążyłem akurat, gdy kończyli. Próbowali w ten sposób uwolnić Dziewięcioogoniastego, cały ten raban o węszących demonach to była przykrywka dla ich planu. Chcieli uwolnić swojego przywódcę, to wszystko. To była pułapka na Naruto."

Sasuke słuchał cichego, monotonnego głosu mistrza i nie czuł nic. Tylko miażdżył w dłoniach źdźbła jasnej, wiosennej trawy. " Czy on...będzie coś z tego...pamiętał?"

Kakashi wstał razem z bezwładnym, biednym tobołkiem pomarańczowego, brudnego materiału, zwisającym mu z ramion. Tobołek nawet nie drgnął, tylko spomiędzy materiału wysunęła się blada, podrapana do krwi ręka. Sasuke nadal siedząc na ziemi patrzył jak zahipnotyzowany na tę rękę, jakby samym wzrokiem mógł cofnąć czas i uzdrowić jej właściciela. Kakashi westchnął.

"Chodź, idziemy do Sakury. Po tym, jak ją zostawiłeś pewnie umiera ze strachu."

"Czy on coś będzie pamiętał?" spytał ponownie Sasuke nie przestając gapić się na bladą rękę.

"Jest w szoku. Nie wiem. Może. Na pewno przypomni sobie z czasem fragmenty, ciało zapamiętuje takie rzeczy. No już, dość gadania. Musimy wracać po Sakurę i do miasta. Trzeba zanieść go do szpitala. Zresztą Tobie też się przyda. Masz nieźle pogruchotaną szczękę i wstrząśnienie mózgu jak nic. To cud, że tu dotarłeś."

Sasuke wstał i zatoczył się, ale Kakashi wprawnym chwytem złapał go za ramię i postawił prosto.

"Właśnie o tym mówiłem..." gadał dalej, gdy brnęli przez rozmokły las. "To straszne, co się stało, ale takie rzeczy zdarzają się i ninjom. To część ryzyka, na jakie się godzimy. Są sprawy gorsze niż śmierć, które kryją się w tym fachu, ale Naruto jest silny i będzie świetnym ninją. Da sobie radę."

"Mogę go nieść?"

Baczne spojrzenie jednego oka Kakashiego niemal fizycznie zachwiało Sasuke. Rozpaczliwie starał się utrzymać maskę obojętności i chłodu i rozpaczliwie przegrywał ze swoją twarzą. Kakashi uśmiechnął się lekko za maską, smutno i rozumiejąco.

"Dobrze."

I tak Sasuke zarzucił sobie na plecy bezwładne ciało Naruto, przywiązał je sobie szalikiem w okolicach bioder i doszedł tak aż do wioski. Sakura próbowała namówić go, żeby pomógł mu Kakashi, ale on milczał i tylko kręcił przecząco głową. Ignorując rwący ból pod czaszką i naciągnięty mięsień w plecach szedł przed siebie, nie słuchając płaczu Sakury ani uspakajającego ją Kakashiego. Czuł tylko miękkie ciepło, leżące bezradnie na jego barkach, nieruchome, jakby martwe, a gniew i lęk wgryzały mu się w tętniącą bólem głowę. Bo Naruto ani razu się nie poruszył, nie westchnął nawet. Wisiał tylko bezwładnym, nieruchomym ciężarem, nie podobny ani trochę do tego radosnego, nadaktywnego rozrabiaki o wściekle błękitnych oczach i stalowych nerwach, jakim był. Prawdę rzekłszy, Sasuke odganiał od siebie myśli, że Naruto wydaje się być martwy. Przecież oddychał, miał równym puls, był ciepły. Ale Uchiha z własnego doświadczenia wiedział, że można być martwym nawet z pulsem, oddechem i biciem serca. Sam był już martwy od tak dawna, i byłby nadal, gdyby nie nocne wizyty znienawidzonego przez wszystkich blondasa, o twarzy zbyt otwartej, by być shinobi, o niesamowicie zdolnych rękach i żołądku strusia.

Sasuke chciał płakać, ale pomyślał, że zrobi to później, z dala od Sakury i Kakashiego. Nie płakał od śmierci swoich rodziców, chyba, że pod wpływem jakiegoś nagłego bólu czy kontuzji, od których łzy stawały mu same w oczach. Teraz było inaczej. Teraz Sasuke chciał płakać, z premedytacją, z gniewu, z bólu, z tego wszystkiego, co kłębiło mu się w głowie a czego nie rozumiał a domyślał się jakoś, że może zniknie, gdy pozwoli sobie na płacz. Normalnie nigdy by sobie nie pozwolił na coś tak obnażającego słabość, na coś tak bezradnego jak płacz. Obiecał sobie, że nie będzie płakać, nigdy, że będzie silny i pokona wszystkie przeciwności bez żadnej skargi ani jęku, że w końcu pomści swój klan i że nikt już nie będzie w stanie zmusić go do płaczu. Ale teraz nic już nie było normalnie. Nie było już od momentu, kiedy po raz pierwszy otworzył nocą okno, by wpuścić do sypialni klanu Uchiha rozwrzeszczanego, nierozgarniętego młotka, który teraz wisiał na nim martwym ciężarem, skrzywdzony i sponiewierany, bo chciał go obronić. Tak, Sasuke postanowił, że będzie płakać, gdy tylko odstawią Naruto do szpitala, gdy zabandażują mu głowę a Sakura i Kakashi pójdą odpocząć po tym okropnym dniu.

Rany Sasuke okazały się groźniejsze niż przypuszczali. Miał pękniętą żuchwę, poważne wstrząśnienie mózgu i kilka niemal zmiażdżonych żeber. Zatrzymano go w szpitalu na obserwację, nie dając wiary jego zapewnieniom, że czuje się dobrze, musi tylko trochę odpocząć. Kakashi ustalił z pielęgniarkami, że Sasuke będzie leżeć w pokoju obok Naruto na wypadek, gdyby demony chciały ponowić atak. Sasuke obdarzył go wąskim, ściśniętym uśmiechem. Wiedział, że mistrz celowo umożliwia mu czuwanie nad Naruto, bo ma świadomość, że gdyby tego nie zrobił, Uchiha wykradałby się do nieprzytomnego kolegi bez względu na dzielące ich pokoje. Kakashi skinął porozumiewawczo głową i delikatnie acz stanowczo wyprowadził ze szpitala wciąż pochlipującą Sakurę, zostawiając Sasuke samego w pustej, białej sali.

"Naruto niedługo będzie tu przyniesiony, tylko skończą go badać." powiedział, nie wymagając od Uchihy odpowiedzi i już go nie było.

Sasuke opadł na białe, płaskie poduszki, zastanawiając się, czy to już czas na jego sekretny płacz, ale zanim zdołał dojść do jakiegoś koherentnego rozwiązania, już spał, sponiewierany i zmęczony, z dudniącą od bólu głową i piekącymi od nieuronionych łez powiekami.

Gdy się obudził, nie był już sam. Obok, na łóżku stojącym bliżej okna, leżał skulony w biały kłębek Naruto. Nie spał. Sasuke wpatrywał się chwilę w błękitne jak letnie niebo oczy, zastanawiając się jak to możliwe, żeby ktoś miał tęczówki tam intensywnego koloru. A potem sobie przypomniał.

"N..aruto?" jego głos brzmiał jak skrzypienie starych drzwi. Nie pamiętał, kiedy i co stało się z jego gardłem.

Naruto uśmiechnął się lekko, ale uśmiech nie dosięgnął błękitnych oczu. Jego twarz była blada i okropnie zmęczona a rany na rękach grubo zabandażowane, tak, że prawie nie mógł poruszać palcami. Nagle wydał się strasznie mały i bezradny a jego czakra ledwie wyczuwalna. Sasuke odwzajemnił słabo uśmiech.

"Długo spałeś. Już myślałem, że zrobiły Ci coś poważnego te..." głos Naruto zawiódł lekko, ale blondas wyprostował się odważnie i nie spuszczając wzroku dokończył. "...Te demony... Ale na szczęście masz mocną głowę, Uchiha."

"Tak." odpowiedział bezwiednie na niepostawione pytanie Sasuke i nie mogąc wytrzymać spojrzenia błękitnych oczu, odwrócił głowę w stronę okna. "Nic mi nie jest."

"Chciałbym to samo powiedzieć o sobie." westchnął Naruto a Sasuke kątem oka spostrzegł nerwowe drgnięcie jego szerokich, ruchliwych ust. "Jak dużo widziałeś?"

Sasuke walczył, by utrzymać na twarzy obojętną maskę i chyba mu się udało, bo Naruto przestał wpatrywać mu się w oczy i przez chwilę razem wpatrywali się w wiosnę za oknami szpitala, jasnozieloną i żywą.

"Dużo.” odpowiedział w końcu Sasuke. "Ile pamiętasz?"

Cisza. Cisza. Twarz Naruto stężała w nieprzystępny, zimny głaz, który za moment się rozpłacze. Sasuke drgnął czując jak pomarańczowa, ognista czakra zwija się w niebezpiecznym wybuchu tylko po to, by opaść bezsilnie. I pomyślał, że Naruto wygląda tak, jak on sam zwykle się czuje, samotny, zbrukany, nienadający się już do naprawy, do życia, do radości, do szczęścia. I chciał krzyczeć, bo Naruto nie zasługiwał na coś takiego.

"Za dużo." padła długo oczekiwana odpowiedź, której Sasuke sekretnie się bał. Wiedział, że są rzeczy, których lepiej nie pamiętać, lepiej odrzucić, lepiej nie być ich świadomym i pozwolić im leżeć gdzieś na dnie umysłu, głęboko, i modlić się, żeby zostały tak na zawsze. Nie wiedząc, co się w takich sytuacjach robi Sasuke wstał powoli z łóżka, bez swojej typowej, kociej gracji, i usiadł obok Naruto, który wciąż wpatrywał się w okno.

"Jak się...czujesz?" położył dłoń na smukłym, umięśnionym ramieniu, ale został gwałtownie odepchnięty, tak, że aż westchnął. Naruto odmówił spojrzenia mu w oczy ale po sposobie, w jaki trzymał ramiona i głowę, Sasuke wiedział, że płacze. Zdziwił się, gdy usłyszał zduszony śmiech podobny do szlochu.

"Akurat Ty, ze wszystkich ludzi, musiałeś być tego świadkiem!...Co za koszmar..."

Sasuke siedział sztywno a nieznane uczucia przewalały mu się przez ciało, wstrząsając nim i ogłuszając. Chciał coś powiedzieć, zaprzeczyć jakoś, ale nie mógł wydusić nic, poza jednym, całkowicie nieadekwatnym słowem.

"Przepraszam."

Zdziwił się efektem, jaki wywołał przy użyciu tak skromnego środka. Naruto odwrócił ku niemu zapłakaną, czerwoną twarz z wielkimi, błękitnymi oczyma, które jakimś cudem stały się jeszcze bardziej jasne niż zazwyczaj, i najnaturalniej w świecie objął go mocno, wtulając nos w bandaże zakrywające mu całą klatkę piersiową. Sasuke zszokowany i dziwnie poruszony tym gestem, zadziałał jak pociągnięta za sznurek kukiełka, i objął ramionami drgające spazmatycznie plecy. Powoli i ostrożnie, jakby oczekiwał, że Naruto zaraz go odepchnie, przyciągnął do siebie ciepłą, miękką kulkę, w jaką wbił się Naruto i położył podbródek na rozczochranych blond włosach.

"Nie zdołałem nic zrobić. A Ty próbowałeś mnie bronić, dlatego to się...stało..."

Blond głowa potrząsnęła przecząco sterczącymi włosami i westchnęła cicho. "Już lepiej, że to byłem ja niż Ty...W końcu jesteś ostatnim z rodu...Masz wielkie zdolności i w ogóle...Im chodziło o mnie...musiałem chronić...Lepiej, że to ja..."

"Nigdy tak nie mów!" Sasuke nie wiedział skąd w jego głosie tyle frustracji i gniewu. Zacisnął ramiona na drgających wciąż od płaczu plecach. "Jesteś tak samo silny jak ja...To się mogło zdarzyć każdemu. Przykro mi, że to przeze mnie musiało się to przytrafić Tobie."

Naruto siąknął cicho gdzieś w okolicach szyi Sasuke, i potaknął lekko głową, jeszcze głębiej chowając twarz w koszulę Uchihy. Sasuke patrzył na jego zabandażowane ręce, na potargane włosy i smukłe plecy, objęte jego własnymi ramionami i czuł, jak coś łapie go za gardło i ściska tak, że przez moment nie mógł oddychać. Naruto westchnął kilka razy, po czym zasnął, wsparty na jego piersi, z głową wetkniętą pod jego brodę, z rękami zaciśniętymi na jego szpitalnym wdzianku. Jego spokojny, równy oddech przerywany od czasu do czasu westchnieniem oraz miękkie, łagodne ciepło rozlało się po całym ciele Sasuke. Zanim pomyślał, że długo już tak razem nie leżeli, przytuleni i objęci ciasno, jakby zaraz miał się skończyć świat, już spał. Spokojnie, tak jak kiedyś, gdy był mały a wokoło nie było żadnym potworów tylko sami przyjaciele.

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Naruto obudził się w nocy z głośnym krzykiem, wyrywając połowę pacjentów szpitala ze snu, tłukąc stojący obok łóżka wazon i uderzając Sasuke kantem dłoni prosto w zabandażowaną szczękę.

"Ołłłłłłł!!! Co jest młotku?!”

Naruto rozejrzał się dookoła, nie mogąc uspokoić oddechu i kołaczącego mu się szaleńczo w piersi serca. Był cały spocony chorobliwym, lepkim potem a sklejone włosy opadły mu dziko na twarz. Z przerażeniem i zawstydzeniem odkrył, że leży na Sasuke a cały personel szpitalny zmiany nocnej gapi się na niego z otwartymi ustami. Poczuł, że się czerwieni a że wstyd nigdy nie był jego ulubioną cechą, już gotował się do uczynienia jakiegoś komentarza na temat nocnych zmian, lubieżnych doktorów i wyuzdanych pielęgniarek, ale zanim zdołał wydusić słowo silna, blada dłoń zacisnęła się mu na łokciu.

"O co chodzi? Czemu wszyscy wtargnęli do naszego pokoju i zakłócają nam sen? " chłodny, lodowaty ton Sasuke wyraźnie zmieszał doktorów, którzy zaczęli wycofywać się w stronę drzwi, mamrocząc przeprosiny.

Naruto patrzył osłupiały na sztywną sylwetkę Sasuke, siedzącą obok niego i odprowadzającego pogardliwym, zimnym spojrzeniem całe zbiegowisko, które nagle zaczęło wymykać się za drzwi. Czarne, onyksowe oczy lśniły groźnie tak, że nawet stojące śmiesznie, potargane włosy, piejące z tyłu głowy Uchihy nie burzyły efektu. Gdy ostatni ciekawski wyszedł, Sasuke westchnął a łapiąc wzrokiem gapiącego się na niego Naruto, uśmiechnął się sztywno.

"Teraz pomyślą, że jesteśmy parą, bo leżeliśmy w jednym łóżku. Idioci. Nikt ich tu nie prosił, można chyba mieć swoje prywatne koszmary." powiedział i rozluźnił się, zapadając na powrót w ciepłe głębiny pościeli. Naruto wciąż siedział, niepewny, co ma zrobić, czy położyć się na Sasuke, czy obok niego, czy wrócić do swojego łóżka. Zaraz, to było jego łóżko, w takim razie to Sasuke powinien wrócić do swojego łóżka. Naruto zmarszczył się próbując skupić rozproszone myśli. Nie miał ochoty, żeby Sasuke wracał do swojego łóżka a kłaść się ponownie na ostatnim z klanu Uchiha bez wyraźnego zaproszenia, byłoby grubym nietaktem. Westchnął ciężko i odgarnął mokre od potu włosy, oblepiające mu czoło.

Sasuke oczywiście od razu domyślił się, o co chodzi Naruto. Ostatnio dosyć często mu się to zdarzało i zaczynało poważnie niepokoić Naruto. Czarne oczy spojrzały na niego sponad kołdry a mocne ramię zamknęło mu się dookoła bioder.

"Chodźmy spać, młotku."

"Nie nazywaj mnie młotkiem, bałwanie!" fuknął Naruto, ale posłusznie opadł na poduszki, wkręcając się pod kołdrę i wtykając zimne stopy pod stosunkowo ciepłe łydki Sasuke. Uchiha mruknął niechętnie, ale nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, by zmienić swoją niekorzystną pozycję. Naruto nieśmiało oparł policzek o bandaże na piersi Sasuke i westchnął.

"Tylko mi tu nie becz, kołku." odezwał się idealnie obojętny głos spod kołdry. "I nie wariuj przez sen. Jeśli jeszcze raz dotkniesz mojej szczęki osobiście skopię ci tyłek."

Naruto skrzywił się na wspomnienie o tej części ciała, ponieważ właśnie ona ucierpiała najbardziej podczas ... Podczas...Gdyby chociaż można było to nazwać walką, jakimś oporem....Ale nie, doskonale pamiętał, że nie mógł się ruszyć, skazany na wszystko, cokolwiek z nim robili. Ból, krwawy i śliski, gdzieś w dole, odległy a jednocześnie intymny i bliski. Nic nie mógł zrobić, nawet patrzeć. Miał zamknięte oczy. I tylko ogromna powalająca czakra, wdzierająca się w niego bez wahania, gwałtownie i porywczo, zostawiając za sobą tylko ból, bezradność i poczucie użycia, wykorzystania, zabrudzenia i obrzydzenia swoim własnym ciałem, które nie mogło się ruszyć, nie mogło krzyknąć, nie mogło nic.

Nie wiedział kiedy łzy zaczęły same staczać mu się po policzkach. Nie wiedział kiedy mocne, smukłe ramiona zacisnęły się na nim obronnie, chroniąc przed czymś, co już się stało i nikt nic na to już nie mógł poradzić. Wciąż otumaniony lekami przeciwbólowymi stracił poczucie czasu, cholera, nie potrafił nawet sprecyzować myśli, który kłusem biegały mu dookoła głowy. Rozbity, obnażony, bezradny, nafaszerowany prochami, żałosny strzęp, który śnił o zostaniu Hokage. Nie wiedział, kiedy nadszedł poranek, chłodny i czysty a on, zamiast rozpaść się w drobny mak, wciąż był w całości. Podejrzewał, że działo się tak przez te okropne, silne ramiona, zdecydowane trzymać go do końca, póki się nie otrząśnie, póki nie zapomni.

"Muszę do toalety." wychrypiał chcąc choć na chwilę być sam i spróbować jedynego zapomnienia, które wydawało mu się wtedy skuteczne, ale mocne ramiona odkryły jego plan i zareagowały natychmiast.

"Chodź, pójdę z Tobą. Jesteś jeszcze za słaby, żeby chodzić sam."

Był słaby, ale wystarczająco silny, żeby odpowiednio wbić sobie w nadgarstki kunai, ukryty pod łóżkiem. Sasuke przewidział jego zamiar, ponownie, i wstał pomagając mu dojść do toalety. Głupi, wstrętny Sasuke, zawsze wtrącający się wtedy kiedy nie trzeba, ze swoimi wszystkowiedzącymi, onyksowymi oczyma i gładką, bladą, lśniącą w mroku poranka twarzą. Nie było osoby, której Naruto nienawidziłby w tak płomienny i zapamiętały sposób jak właśnie Uchiha.

"Najwięcej samobójstw dokonywanych jest o piątej rano, wtedy świat wygląda najgroźniej." powiedział Sasuke, zanim zamknął za Naruto drzwi do kabiny. "Nie chciałbym, żeby Ci się coś stało, młotku."

Naruto pogardliwie zmilczał niemą naganę, zawartą w obojętnych słowach Uchihy.

Korzystanie z toalety ujawniło kolejne problemy kondycyjne Naruto, te, o których chciał zapomnieć, ale pewien uparty członek wymordowanego klanu, stojący za drzwiami, nie pozwalał mu na to. Naruto miał świadomość, że może kiedyś będzie mu za to wdzięczny, ale zdecydowanie nie teraz. Gdy usiadł na klozecie, nie mogąc ustać samemu, odkrył, że ma poranione całe krocze a tyłek piecze go żywym ogniem. Domyślał się, czemu lekarze nie założyli mu opatrunków. Prawdopodobnie uniemożliwiłyby one załatwianie się, a w każdym razie utrudniłyby je poważnie. Z lekkim jękiem wstał z klozetu, zaglądając do niego ostrożnie. Nie było krwi. Dobrze. Chociaż tyle.

Gdy wyszedł z kabiny Sasuke bez słowa objął go za ramiona i razem powlekli się po holu, przytrzymując się nawzajem, obaj nie do końca stabilni. Naruto opadł ciężko na poduszki, zdziwiony, że wyprawa do toalety tak ich razem zmęczyła. Sasuke siedział obok niego, obmacując delikatnie swoją szczękę, na której rozluźnił się bandaż.

"Kładź się." powiedział niewyraźnie, widocznie mając problemy z używaniem żuchwy. Naruto patrzył na niego przez chwilę i dla samego siebie niespodziewanie uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. Wszystkie myśli o ukrytym pod łóżkiem kunai zniknęły podobnie jak koszmary wczesnego poranka. A może po prostu wydobywał się z ogłupiającego doła leków przeciwbólowych i depresji, która była ich efektem ubocznym. Sasuke odpowiedział mu dziwacznym spojrzeniem i również uśmiechnął się krzywo.

"Twojego kunai nie ma już pod łóżkiem. Znalazłem je jak spałeś. "

Naruto zerknął zaskoczony na Sasuke, który spokojnie położył się obok niego i odwrócił do ściany. Chłodny, wykalkulowany, obliczony na duży efekt małym kosztem Sasuke. Naruto uśmiechnął się sam do siebie i położył się także, wtulając czoło między łopatki Sasuke i obejmując go w talii jednym ramieniem. Uchiha mruknął coś z dezaprobatą, mięśnie na jego plecach zagrały harmonijnie, ale nie odtrącił ręki Naruto. Blondas uśmiechnął się.

"Dzięki."

"Nie ma za co."

Gdy Naruto już zasypiał usłyszał jakby ciche siąknięcie i westchnienie, mokre i stłumione. Pomyślał absolutnie bez żadnego związku, że właśnie wschodzi słońce a Uchiha Sasuke płacze. Odwrócony do niego plecami i bezbronny ostatni członek klanu płacze strasznymi suchymi łzami, nad nim i nad sobą. I pomyślał, że mu się wydaje, bo Sasuke nigdy nie pozwoliłby sobie na coś tak obnażającego słabość jak płacz. Zanim Naruto zastanowił się nad tym głębiej, już spał, przytulony do pleców najzacieklejszego rywala, irytującego kolegi, w promieniach wschodzącego, wiosennego słońca.

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Przespali cały dzień, bez przerwy, przytuleni ciasno, zamotani w stosy szpitalnych prześcieradeł. Sasuke pamiętał krótkie chwile, gdy budził się z niepokojem i sprawdzał, czy Naruto jest nadal obok, w jego ramionach, ciepły i żywy. Coś w jego głowie naśmiewało się szyderczo z tych dziwnych, zaborczych zachowań i nie dawało się zwieść opowieściami o uzupełnianiu czakr albo szokiem pourazowym. Ta część drwiła, że nigdy nie stanie się na tyle silny by pomścić swój klan, że zostanie słabym, nic niepotrafiącym uczynić Sasuke a wstyd i bezsilność przylgną do niego na zawsze. Odganiał te pokręcone myśli, wtulając się mocniej w miękkie, ciepłe ramiona leżącego obok blondasa i mrucząc ostrzegawczo przez sen, że, mimo iż jest ogłuszony i senny, nadal jest groźny i lepiej zostawić go w spokoju.

Raz obudził go lekarz, żeby zabrać Naruto na badania, więc niechętnie wyplątał się z tych miękkich ramion i niespokojnym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w drzwi, za którymi zniknęli doktor i Naruto. Szyderczy głos w głowie śmiał się okropnie, ale zignorował go i tylko skoncentrował wszystkie siły, by w razie czego być sprawnym na tyle, żeby pobiec blondasowi na ratunek. Wiedział, że wstrzyknęli mu jakieś leki uśmierzające ból i usypiające, ale wiedział też, że jego sharingan nie da się tak łatwo oszukać przez stworzoną przez medycynę powolność i bezwład. Opanował senność dopóki miękkie, ciepłem ramiona nie otoczyły go ponownie, rozpaczliwie zaciskając mu się na talii i szyi.

"Co...jest?.." wychrypiał, pocierając policzkiem o blond włosy, sterczące we wszystkie strony. Błękitne oczy spojrzały na niego załzawione i zawstydzone a zabandażowane dłonie zacisnęły mu się na koszuli. "O..co chodzi..?"

"Powiedzieli mi, co się dokładnie stało..." Naruto skrzywił się rozpaczliwie próbując powstrzymać napływające łzy.

"To...jeszcze gorsze...niż pamiętam..."

Sasuke patrzył skołowany, jak Naruto walczy ze łzami i jak sromotnie przegrywa.

"Pewnie myślisz, że jestem słaby...i masz rację...cholera..." wydusił Naruto niemal dławiąc się powstrzymywanym płaczem i czkawką. W nieporadnym geście obrony zasłonił twarz dłońmi a jego ramiona zatrzęsły się niebezpiecznie.

"Oczywiście, że nie." zapewnił Sasuke wiedząc, że Naruto nie da wiary jego słowom. Ramiona blondasa wstrząsnęły się konwulsyjnie.

Chyba po prostu nie mógł znieść jego płaczu. A może nie mógł znieść otwartości, z jaką objawiał przed nim swój płacz. Odruchowo i na pół przytomnie przyciągnął jeszcze bliżej do siebie trzęsące się ciało i bez namysłu pocałował Naruto prosto w miękkie, mokre i słone od łez usta. Krótko i surowo, po męsku, bez pożądania czy innych bzdur. Żeby pokazać, że Naruto nie jest sam, że nie ma się czego wstydzić, bo są przyjaciółmi a on postara się, żeby wszyscy, którzy sprawili mu ból zapłacili za to stukrotnie.  
Tak sobie mówił.

Gdy odsunął usta od osłupiałego Naruto, który chyba nawet w tym momencie nie oddychał, zachował się oczywiście jak prawdziwy ninja. Udając, że się nic nie stało odwrócił się spokojnie do ściany i zamknął oczy w udawanym śnie, chociaż serce waliło mu tak, że był pewien, że słyszą je wszyscy pacjenci szpitala. Na ustach miał drażniący zmysły powidok warg Naruto, miękkich i słonych. Odsunął myśli o tym, jak to jest znaleźć się we wnętrzu takich ust. I tak wygłupił się już wystarczająco dużo razy. Gdy z tyłu owinęły się dookoła jego bioder i talii smukłe, umięśnione ramiona nie potrafił opanować nerwowego drgnięcia. Coś miękkiego i gładkiego jak atłas dotknęło go przelotnie w złączenie ramienia i szyi.

Minęło dobrych parę minut zanim poznał, że były to usta Naruto.

Zacisnął mocno powieki i jeszcze głębiej wcisnął się w pościel, pociągając za sobą ramiona ciasno oplatające jego biodra. Gdzieś w okolicach podbrzusza obudziła się w nim znana gorączka, która czasem zmuszała go do jednorękich sesji, aby zmniejszyć napięcie i stres. Odegnał tę myśl szybko, poddając się ponownie usypiającemu działaniu leków, którymi był naszpikowany. Przecież nie był gejem. Chyba. Zasnął zanim zdążył rozważyć tę kwestię, z Naruto przylgniętym do jego pleców jak druga skóra i całym personelem szpitalnym, zaglądającym ciekawie przez szparę uchylonych drzwi. Szczęśliwie Sasuke nie wiedział, że on i Naruto byli pilnie obserwowani oraz ogłoszeni nieoficjalnie najładniejszą parą na oddziale.

Sasuke śnił, że rozszarpuje na strzępy trzy demony a potem stoi na pustej polanie, oddychając szybko i trzęsąc się od nadmiaru adrenaliny, gdy ktoś obejmuje go z tyły miękkim ramieniem i szepcze do ucha, że już dobrze, już spokojnie, że pójdą do domu i wszystko będzie jak dawniej. Sasuke usiłował obejrzeć się za siebie i zobaczyć twarz osoby, która trzyma go w objęciach ale mimo wysiłków łapał tylko kątem oka, uciekające jakby przed jego wzrokiem błękitne oczy, na dnie których palił się czerwony jak świeża krew ogień.

 

end  
by Homoviator 2004/2005


	4. Chapter 4

Terminus ante quem  
part IV - Amicorum omnia comunia

 

 

AMICORUM OMNIA COMUNIA  
(łac. przyjaciele mają wszystko wspólne)

 

Żaden z nich nie wspomniał nawet słowem o tym porannym, dziwacznym pocałunku. Może z resztą nie było co wspominać. Naruto często przekonywał sam siebie, że tak właśnie było, ale cały sęk w tym, że nie potrafił sobie uwierzyć. Po czterech dniach wypuszczono ich ze szpitala na życzenie. Kakashi chciał jak najszybciej wrócić do osady Konoha i porozmawiać z Hokage o niespodziewanym ataku demonów a że Naruto był najwyraźniej ich celem, nie było mowy żeby pozwolił im wracać samym. Tak więc cała czwórka wyruszyła piątego dnia o świcie. Od owego niechlubnego pocałunku, drugiego już w karierze, Sasuke nie odezwał się do Naruto słowem, co blondas ciężko przeżywał i czego nie potrafił ukryć.

Szli w gęstej jak syrop wiśniowy ciszy, ponurzy i skupieni na ewentualnym ataku oraz na unikaniu jakiejkolwiek możliwości rozpoczęcia rozmowy. Kakashi myślał najwyraźniej o pogadance, która go czekała ze strony szefa osady, Sakura obserwowała obu członków swojej grupy zirytowana, że przez jakiś niepisany pakt wyłączono ją z całej akcji, która wyczuwalnie dla wszystkich zaszła między Sasuke a Naruto. Sasuke z rękoma w kieszeni wlókł się noga za nogą, z zaciśniętymi ustami i twarzą zastygłą w kamienną maskę gniewu, z oczyma wbitymi w plecy Naruto, jakby był to najciekawszy na świecie przedmiot a Naruto wiercił się pod niewygodnym spojrzeniem. Nawet w pewnym momencie zwrócił mu uwagę, żeby się głupek nie gapił, ale został zbyty wściekłym łypnięciem onyksowych oczu i milczeniem. Naruto nie wiedział, czemu Sasuke jest taki rozwścieczony, ale nie miał zamiaru wystawiać się na ciosy humorzastego Uchihy, który jeszcze przed dwoma dniami leżał z nim w łóżku, przyklejony wygodnie do jego pleców. Zresztą, prawdę powiedziawszy nie czuł się najlepiej. Miał pewne trudności z chodzeniem, był cały obolały w krzyżu i okolicach, i chociaż moc Lisa przyspieszała gojenie się jego ran, nadal był otarty tu i ówdzie, co nieuchronnie prowadziło go do tego, o czym myśleć nie chciał.

Jeszcze nie potrafił stanąć oko w oko z tym, co mu zrobiono. Zwijał się cały na myśl o Kakashim, który był mimowolnym świadkiem zajścia i Sasuke... To wszystko wydawało się snem, koszmarem jakimś nasłanym przez demony czy jeszcze inne złe moce. Naruto zawsze chciał być poważany i uznany przez otoczenie, ale teraz, gdy otoczenie było świadkiem jego upokorzenia, jego zbrukania, nie miał już żadnych szans na aprobatę. Zgnieciony, zmiażdżony, brudny i słaby, jak parszywe zwierzę, jak ktoś, przed kim się twarz odwraca, żeby nie patrzeć. Szedł powoli, z trudnością pokonując dziwną słabość i ciężkość, która zdawała się ciągnąć go do dołu. Skądś znał to poczucie bezwładu i drgnął, gdy przypomniał sobie skąd je zna.

Westchnął głośno, na co Sasuke podniósł gwałtownie głowę i wbił w niego chłodne, rozeźlone spojrzenie.

"Co jest, młotku?"

"Już tu są. Cholera, wcześniej niż myślałem." mruknął Kakashi z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem zamykając swoją różową książkę. "Panowie i panie, czas walczyć. Uważajcie, mają wsparcie w postaci prawdziwych ludzi, najemników. Postarajcie się jednak w miarę możliwości nie zostać zabitymi. "

"COOOOOO???!!!!!” wrzasnęła Sakura a na ten krzyk, jakby na znak, pojawiło się wokół nich kilkudziesięciu ninjów z opaskami bez herbów osad.

Sasuke stanął w obronnej pozycji, osłaniając oniemiałego Naruto i pchnął go lekko w bok.

"Walcz, młotku. Nie będziemy mieli czasu Cię bronić."

Naruto poczerwieniał wyraźnie i prychnął z pogardą na insynuację, że niby on, wielki Hokage in spe, wymaga jakiejkolwiek pomocy. A potem zmitygował się. Bo bolały go otarcia, głowa ciążyła dziwnie ku ziemi a ręce sprawiały wrażenie, jakby nie należały do niego a do kogoś innego. Zacisnął zęby i wyciągnął kunai, gotowy walczyć, choćby miał paść trupem. Nie mógł przecież pozwolić, żeby Uchiha ponownie był świadkiem jego niemocy.

Długi, przeciągły gwizd przeciął ciszę lasu i wtedy zaczęło się piekło. Dziesięciu ninjów bezszelestnie i błyskawicznie skoczyło ku nim z rozmaitej wielkości mieczami, od małych sztyletów, nasączonych jadem, po wielkie siekiery. Naruto z wrzaskiem rzucił się im na spotkanie, produkując swoje cienie i miotając wściekle shurikenami. Lis w jego wnętrzu zawył radośnie, odurzony zbliżającym się zewem krwi i żądzą walki. Naruto czuł, jak Dziewięcioogoniasty próbuje przejąć kontrolę, napierając delikatnie na jego umysł zimnym nosem tęskniącego za polowaniem drapieżnika. Nie pozwolił. Nie mógł. To była jego walka. W tym tłumie, przez który się przedzierał, były demony, które wyrządziły mu największą krzywdę, jakiej w życiu doznał. Musiał, nie, pragnął znaleźć je i zabić, roznieść w proch. Tylko wtedy będzie mógł zapomnieć. Tylko wtedy.

Nie pamiętał, jakich używał technik i wcale do to nie niepokoiło. Widział tylko swoje ręce, składające się w pieczęci i obute w sandały stopy, biegnące coraz szybciej i szybciej, tak szybko, że żaden przeciwnik nie był w stanie go dogonić, że brakowało mu tchu a oczy zaczynały łzawić. Lis warczał w nim cicho, ukryty gdzieś głęboko pod świadomością, ale tak blisko, że czuł jak drży w oczekiwaniu na krew. Gdzieś w oddali słyszał jęki i wrzaski i jak przez mgłę widział Kakashiego i Sasuke, uruchamiających sharingany i Sakurę, stojącą pod drzewem i patrzącą na niego przerażonym wzrokiem. Przez moment stanął, niepewny skąd ten popłoch u jego towarzyszy, skąd wykrzywiona twarz Sakury i wkraczające nagle na scenę tajne techniki więzi krwi. Nie miał czasu zajmować się takimi drobiazgami. Czuł wyraźnie okropne czakry demonów, które próbowały uwolnić Dziewięcioogoniastego, czuł jak zbliżają się rozbawione i pewne siebie, słyszał jak zaśmiewają się obserwując walkę kupionych przez siebie ludzi.

"Nie idź tam!” ryknał niesamowitym głosem Kakashi, zalany przez przeciwników potokiem srebrnych shurikenów i zwijający się, żeby ich uniknąć. "Oni tylko na to czekają! Wycofaj się, nie dasz im rady! Uciekaj!"

Naruto wrzasnął tak, że aż poczerwieniał, aż ciśnienie w gardle zakuło go w uszach, aż Sasuke stanął, w pół kroku, wstrząśnięty, z oczyma płonącymi karminową czerwienią. A potem zaczął przedzierać się przez najemników w stronę demonów i przestał kontrolować siebie i to, co się dookoła dzieje. Głowa bolała go tępym bólem, ręce miał jak z ołowiu a Lis w jego wnętrzu śmiał się chrapliwie i strasznie. Nagle coś ciepłego spadło mu gęstymi kropelkami na twarz. Otarł się niecierpliwie, powoli jak we śnie. Lis zawył okropnie a czerwone oczy Sasuke rozszerzyły się w zadziwieniu.

Tak Naruto zabił pierwszego w swoim życiu człowieka. Powoli odwrócił się i ujrzał leżących na jego drodze pokotem zabitych wrogów, po czym usiadł na trawie i zwinął się w suchym odruchu wymiotnym a kunai wysunął mu się ze zmartwiałej dłoni. Potem został już tylko płomienny, czerwono-pomarańczowy Lis, wywabiony zapachem krwi i walki i przejął litościwie kontrolę nad sztywnym, obolałym ciałem, pozwalając Naruto zapaść się w głębinę nieświadomości.

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Wracali właśnie z bardzo wyczerpującego treningu i żadne z nich nie chciało rozmawiać, ale też żadne z nich nie chciało wracać jeszcze do domu. Naruto zaproponował kolację w Ichiraku, więc wszyscy zgodzili się z braku lepszej propozycji, mając świadomość, że blondas z pewnością naciągnie ich na sporą sumę i naje się ramenem tak, że będą musieli go odprowadzać do domu. Ale nie mieli nic przeciwko.

To był bardzo leniwy, piątkowy wieczór a żadne z nich nie miało nic do roboty a w każdym razie mieć nie chciało. Iruka pojechał na wycieczkę z dzieciakami a Kakashi nie znosił swojego domu bez obecności uśmiechniętego chunina. Sasuke coś mruczał o nadrabianiu lektur i nowej powieści, którą zaczął, ale bez większego przekonania. Na niego także czekał pusty, ciemny dom. Sakura miała u siebie remont, więc nie chciała napatoczyć się pod rękę mamie, gdyż z pewnością zaprzęgłaby ją do jakiejś rozrywkowej pracy w stylu zdzieranie tapet w przedpokoju. Naruto zawsze chciał naciągnąć kogoś na darmowy ramen a w mieszkaniu czekał na niego tylko smak wieprzowy, więc z przyczyn oczywistych wybrał miejsce, gdzie będzie miał większy wybór.

Wieczór nie byłby kompletny bez kłótni Naruto z Sasuke, która wybuchła z jakiegoś trywialnego powodu, którego już nikt nie pamiętał. Może to były maniery przy stole, może uwagi Naruto o milczkach, przy których człowiekowi odchodzi ochota na jedzenie, a może po prostu nawyk. Koniec końców Sasuke powiedział coś, co jak zwykle bezbłędnie wyprowadziło blondasa z równowagi.

"Młotek! Kto byłby na tyle głupi, żeby walczyć z Tobą na poważnie! Ciebie nie ma sensu pozbawiać życia, wystarczy zostawić Cię na chwilę z jakimkolwiek urządzeniem elektrycznym!"

Naruto poczerwieniał i zacisnął oczy w dwie, groźne szparki, co wróżyło szybki początek sparringu. Sasuke uśmiechnął się lekceważąco, Kakashi westchnął i przewrócił kartkę swojej książki a Sakura zaczęła coś mówić, próbując załagodzić konflikt, ale oczywiście nikt jej nie słuchał.

"Jakbyś coś wiedział o pozbawianiu życia, idioto! „ huknął niebezpiecznie niskim głosem Naruto i wyciągnął kunai. "Wielki mściciel się znalazł, pomści cały swój klan i zabije brata, a jak przyjdzie co do czego, to nie potrafi znieść widoku krwi przeciwnika!!!"

Sasuke zacisnął usta a jego czarne oczy zapałały, zwężając się wściekle. Wszyscy jeszcze pamiętali jak podczas ostatniej misji ciął swojego wroga przez ramię. Prosto i szybko, nie miał czasu zastanawiać się nad wykonywaniem wymyślnych technik, więc instynktownie dziabnął przeciwnika kunai, jakby nie do końca zdając sobie sprawę, że dźgnięty człowiek krwawi i umiera. To było to, o czym mówił Kakashi. Ich pazury były jeszcze tępe, ich techniki walki nie do końca wypróbowane, wykonywane jakby bez świadomości, że ich celem jest zabicie. W teorii to wiedzieli. Ale wszelkie teorie uleciały z głowy Sasuke, gdy poczuł jak czerwona maź opryskuje mu twarz. Wrzasnął krótko i odskoczył, upadając na ziemię ciężko i bez gracji. Zraniony przeciwnik ruszył na niego, charcząc i dławiąc się swoją własną krwią. Nagle pojawił się Kakashi i bez słowa wbił mu nóż w gardło.

Sasuke świetnie pamiętał wstyd i panikę, gdy pierwsza fala szoku minęła, zostawiając go trzęsącego się z ręką zaciśniętą na kunai i Sakurą, uczepioną ciasno jego ramienia. Naruto gapił się na niego z otwartymi ustami a Kakashi zwyczajnie ogłosił koniec misji. Jeszcze parę dni później Sasuke myśląc o tym niechlubnym wydarzeniu czuł palące zażenowanie i złość. Bo jeśli miał pomścić klan, musiał zabić, i nie mógł pozwolić sobie na lęk przed tym nieuniknionym dla ninja tematem. To był słaby punkt w jego planie zemsty, więc na tak frontalny atak Naruto zareagował gwałtowniej niż miał w zwyczaju reagować na przytyki blondasa.

"Z pewnością Ty, jako Lisi Demon, wiesz sporo o zabijaniu! Wyrżnąłeś połowę osady, masz dużo więcej praktyki niż ja! "

W Ichiraku zrobiło się nagle bardzo cicho. Kakashi spojrzał na wykrzywioną złością twarz Sasuke i pokiwał głową. Sakura zakryła dłońmi usta i wbiła wzrok w pobladłą twarz Naruto, który powoli wstał od stołu i wyszedł z restauracji. Po raz pierwszy w czasie współpracy z grupą siódmą Naruto zostawił niedokończony ramen a Sakura otwarcie zaatakowała Sasuke, wyrzucając mu, że jest egoistycznym draniem bez krzty wyczucia.

"Tyle wiesz o odbieraniu życia, co Naruto." odezwał się wtedy Kakashi dezaprobującym tonem i wyszedł razem z Sakurą, zostawiając Sasuke samego, zaciętego w swej złości, osłupiałego i powoli zaczynającego rozumieć drugie dno wypowiedzi mistrza. Może i Lis zabijał, ale nie była to wina Naruto, natomiast słowa Sasuke były jego własnym dziełem i zabijały z precyzją najpotężniejszych broni.

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sasuke wirował wśród przeciwników, kopiując idealnie używane przez nich techniki i ogłuszając ich, zanim zdążyli złożyć dłonie w inną pieczęć. Kątem oka obserwował Sakurę, która przy pomocy genjutsu powoli acz skutecznie eliminowała swoich napastników. Nie patrzył na Naruto, czuł jego płomienną, wijącą się czakrę, jak ulewa się z niego i pulsuje potężnie, rozsadzając po drodze wszystko, co napotka, czy ludzi czy drzewa.

"Nie idź tam! Oni tylko na to czekają! Nie dasz rady! Uciekaj!” krzyknął Kakashi, cudem unikając chmury lecących na niego shurikenów. Sasuke spojrzał w stronę Naruto i stanął w pół ruchu, przerażony i zafascynowany zarazem widokiem, który ujrzał.

Naruto przebijał się z nieprawdopodobną prędkością przez szereg najemników, otwarcie szarżując na trzy demony, śmiejące się szyderczo i składające dłonie w znajomą mu z poprzedniej walki pieczęć zatrzymania czasu. Sasuke rzucił w nie ognistą kulę nie mogąc oderwać oczu od wirującego wściekle Naruto, który bez najmniejszego wzdrygnięcia chlastał dwoma kunai po stojących mu na drodze przeciwnikach. Był szybki i piękny, jak dzikie zwierzę, pełen naturalnej gracji i elegancji, oszałamiającej mocy i pragnienia walki. Sasuke przez chwilę nie mógł oddychać, porwany nieznanym uczuciem zachwytu, tak jak sarna patrząca prosto w światła nadjeżdżającego samochodu, jak ofiara hipnotycznie patrząca w oczy węża, jak ktoś próbujący złapać w rękę babie lato i nacieszyć się jego nikłym pięknem.

Naruto nagle stanął i potarł twarz dłonią. Wtedy Sasuke zobaczył, że przeciwnicy, których blondas zostawiał za sobą, nie wstają a leżą nieruchomi. Nagły przebłysk świadomości przedarł mu się przez umysł. Naruto zabijał, i to nie pod wpływem Lisa, który czasem lubił wymknąć się spod kontroli, folgując swoim krwiożerczym zapędom. Tym razem to Naruto, rozwrzeszczany, nadpobudliwy głupek, kawalarz nie potrafiący skupić się na niczym innym niż na ramenie, zabił. A potem klapnął ciężko na ziemię, upuścił kunai i zwinął się w dziwacznej konwulsji, którą Sasuke znał aż za dobrze.

Wszystko stało się jak na zwolnionym tempie. Ogromna, wijąca się czakra Dziewięcioogoniastego wybuchnęła nagle, przyginając drzewa do ziemi, wywracając najemników, rzucając Sakurę na pobliski pień dębu i zrywając Kakashiemu opaskę z głowy. Sasuke poczuł, że nie może się ruszyć, że jest zbyt blisko tej siły, że jeśli natychmiast się nie odsunie, zostanie przez nią zmiażdżony i roztrzaskany w drobny mak. Przylgnął płasko do ziemi, wrzeszcząc, żeby się opanował, młotek jeden, żeby przestał się wydurniać, ale jego głos ginął w trzasku wyrywanych z korzeniami drzew.

Sasuke patrzył załzawionymi oczyma, jak płomienny lis, promieniujący pomarańczową czakrą z ciała Naruto zbliża się do trzech demonów. Patrzył, jak demony cofają się, z wykrzywionymi w strachu pyskami, jak skamlają i korzą się przed swym niedoszłym przywódcą. Patrzył jak jedną techniką, od której zaczęły się topić metalowe części plecaka Sasuke, Naruto zmiata je, wrzeszczące i błagające o litość, zaganiając je tam, skąd przyszły, do niebytu, do próżni.

Przez moment wszystko dookoła wyło, uginając się pod mocą demonicznej czakry. I tylko ogromny, płomienisty Lis stał naprzeciwko siedemnastoletniego blondasa o szerokiej, otwartej twarzy i pałających, błękitnych oczach. Lis wcisnął chłopakowi nos pod ramię w geście pocieszenia, niski, groźny warkot rozległ się drżącymi falami po lesie. Gdy białe kły dotknęły szyi Naruto, Sasuke krzyknął nieswoim, urywanym z wysiłku głosem.

A potem wszystko się uspokoiło. Wijąca się, pomarańczowa, krwiożercza czakra zniknęła, zostawiając tylko spłakanego, trzęsącego się siedemnastolatka, siedzącego na wypalonej ziemi i zanoszącego się straszliwym, cichym płaczem, pośród martwych ciał wrogów. Sasuke wyprostował się na uginających się niepewnie nogach i podszedł do Naruto, nachylając się nad nim niezgrabnie i zmuszając do wstania razem z nim. Błękitne oczy spojrzały na niego łzawo i nie było już w nich nawet śladu karminowych ślepi Lisa, tylko intensywny kolor letniego nieba.

Kakashi otrzepał spodnie, pomógł wstać ogłuszonej Sakurze i podszedł do nich.

"Wygląda na to, że sprawa załatwiona. Przykro mi, bo chciałem tę chwilę odłożyć na tyle, na ile by się dało. Wygląda na to, że macie już bardzo ostre i bardzo skuteczne pazury, Naruto i Sasuke."

Sasuke zignorował mistrza. Jedyne, co teraz zaprzątało jego uwagę, to były te niesamowite, wściekle błękitne oczy, osadzone w zamazanej krwią i kurzem twarzy naznaczonej znamionami Lisa. Chciał je ukryć, schować jakoś przed światem, przed wzrokiem Kakashiego, Sakury, przed wszystkimi, którzy chcieliby teraz na nie spojrzeć. Razem po raz pierwszy zabili, teraz będą mogli spełniać swoje marzenia, teraz Sasuke spełni swoją zemstę a Naruto będzie trenował, aż stanie się Hokage. Ale nikt nie zwróci im tego, co właśnie stracili, nikt nie zwróci im niewinności dzieciństwa, którą zawsze mieli, a której nigdy nie zauważali, dopiero teraz, kiedy zniknęła. Stracili ją razem, razem stając się ninja i razem robiąc kolejny krok do osiągnięcia celów, które sobie wyznaczyli. Razem. Tylko dlatego chyba się jeszcze nie złamali. Bo wszystko to przechodzili razem.

Czasami małe prawdy bywają najcięższe do zaakceptowania.

Odtrącając pomocne ramię Kakashiego, Sasuke zarzucił sobie na szyję rękę Naruto i ruszył między zwalonymi drzewami w kierunku osady, gdzie wszystko się skończy, gdzie już będzie bezpiecznie.

"Chodźmy do domu."

Zabawne. Najbezpieczniejszym miejscem wciąż wydawał mu się dom.

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Hej, młotku, co tu robisz o tak późnej porze?"

"Nie nazywaj mnie tak, imbecylu! To, że dziewczyny na Ciebie lecą, jeszcze nie upoważnia Cię do grania mojego opiekuna, draniu! Zresztą, co to Ciebie obchodzi, chodząca legendo szkoły średniej?”

"Nie gram twojego opiekuna, idioto. Po prostu pytam, co robisz o trzeciej nad ranem siedząc na dachu swojego domu."

"Hmmm, a co TY robisz o trzeciej nad ranem na dachu MOJEGO domu?"

"Młotek."

"Na wzajem!"

"Nie mogłem spać."

"Ja też. A kiedy nie mogę spać, z reguły wychodzę z mieszkania, bo jest mi w nim duszno i nieswojo. Jak osada nie śpi wtedy zawsze mam gwar za oknami, a jak wszyscy już chrapią a ja nie mogę usnąć, nie mogę wytrzymać w tej ciszy..."

"Czemu zamilkłeś?"

"Bo po co mam mówić, co czuję nocą w pustym mieszkaniu takiemu zarozumiałemu prymusowi jak Ty?"

"Już i tak powiedziałeś, młotku"

"Żartowałem, idioto."

"Hm."

"...."

"Ja też jestem posiadaczem pustego mieszkania."

"Oh."

"I też lubię się czasem przebiec po uśpionej osadzie, jak nie mogę zasnąć i wytrzymać tej ciszy. Lubię noc, mogę wtedy skakać po wszystkich dachach nie siląc się na zgubienie goniących mnie bez ustanku dziewczyn."

"Też masz problemy, chociaż w sumie masz rację. Ja też lubię biegać nocą, szczególnie, gdy jest tak ładna jak dzisiaj. O, jeszcze widać księżyc..."

"To już nie jest ładna noc, głupku. To już jest poranek. Widzisz łunę unoszącą się na wschodzie?"

"O rany, faktycznie! No i popatrz, znowu się dzisiaj nie wyspałem!"

"Wracaj do łóżka, młotku, bo znowu będziesz miernym partnerem do sparringu. Nie, żeby sen Ci w tym pomógł, ale zawsze lepsze to niż nic."

"Ty to wiesz, jak zepsuć nastrój."

"Dzięki, młotku"

"Jeszcze raz mnie tak nazwiesz, a jak babcię kocham, powiem dziewczynom, co robisz nocami i nawet wtedy nie będziesz miał spokoju. "

"Hm, szantaż, wyrabiasz się, młotku. Jeszcze trochę i będą z Ciebie ludzie. Dobra, idę, do jutra."

"Dzisiaj już jest jutro, Sasuke głupku! He He He!!!"

"Do dzisiaj w taki razie."

"Hej, zaczekaj! Ode mnie masz daleko do domu...Może chcesz zostać...ehemm...na noc..."

"Już jest rano. Nie, ale dzięki."

"To do dzisiaj, głąbie."

"Do dzisiaj, młotku. Zasypiasz na stojąco, idź się kładź zanim zlecisz z tego dachu."

"Taaaaaa...Do dzisiaj. Dzisiaj zdecydowanie będzie należało do nas..."

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sasuke całą drogę powrotną niósł Naruto na plecach, nie pozwalając innym zbliżyć się ani pomóc. Naruto był mu za to wdzięczny. Nie miał siły na nic, chciał tylko jak najszybciej znaleźć się w swoim domu. Za parę dni, jak wypocznie i napcha się ramenem, wszystko wróci do względnej równowagi. Teraz wydawało się, że świat zwariował, ale Naruto wiedział, że to tylko powidok, skondensowany majak, który w połowie jest traumą, w połowie zmęczeniem. Starał się o tym nie myśleć. Z policzkiem wtulonym w kark Uchihy, z rękoma związanymi mu na piersi i przerzuconymi przez szyję Sasuke, pozwolił się nieść, miękki i bezwładny jak worek mąki. Gdzieś w głębi czuł, że tylko ciepło drugiego człowieka, oddychającego sobie pod jego ciężarem, trzyma go jeszcze w całości, nie pozwalając rozpaść się na kawałki.

Kakashi i Sakura nie mówili nic, tylko wyczuwał ich zmartwione spojrzenia, przemykające się mu po plecach. Nie zwracał na to uwagi, skupiając się tylko na wizji domu, który był coraz bliżej, i na miękkim, umięśnionym cieple Sasuke.

Kto by pomyślał, że taki zmrożony drań może mieć takie ciepłe ramiona i plecy?

Gdy dotarli do wioski, był już wieczór i ostatnie promienie wiosennego słońca schowały się już za horyzont, zostawiając za sobą tylko rozświetloną, żółto-pomarańczową smugę. Kakashi zarządził, że natychmiast idzie do Iruki, żeby przyszedł do Naruto, a oni wszyscy mają iść do swoich domów i uważać, bo znając demony, to jeszcze nie koniec, po czym zniknął w chmurze dymu. Sakura pożegnała się, cmoknęła tylko krótko w policzek obu kolegów z drużyny i już jej nie było. Dziwna, niedopowiedziana sytuacja wywoływała dziwne reakcje. Ale Naruto to nie obchodziło. Bał się tylko, że Sasuke odstawi go do domu i pójdzie sobie, zostawiając go samego z myślami, o których wiedział, że nie da sobie z nimi rady. Jeszcze. Może później, ale jeszcze nie teraz.

Sasuke ciężkim krokiem pokonał schody prowadzące do mieszkania Naruto, otworzył drzwi, wyłuskując z pomarańczowej, poplamionej krwią kurtki klucze i wślizgnęli się do ciemnego, nieużywanego od tygodnia domu. Sasuke odnalazł włącznik do głównego światła, ale coś mu w nim nie pasowało, więc po omacku znalazł lampkę nocną i to ją zdecydował się włączyć. Pomarańczowe światło rozlało się po zagraconym pokoju a Naruto poczuł, że właśnie wrócił do domu, że teraz będzie już dobrze, bo w tym miejscu nic się nie zmieniło, więc w tym miejscu musi być dobrze. Prawda?

Sasuke ostrożnie odwiązał od siebie Naruto i posadził go na kanapie, zrzucając z niej uprzednio wszystkie papiery i stare kubki po ramen. Przez moment siedzieli razem, bez ruchu, wpatrzeni w łagodne światło lampki. A potem Sasuke wygłosił sekretne pragnienie Naruto, czyniąc je swoim tak, żeby go nie zawstydzać.

"Nie mam chęci wracać do siebie. Jestem zmęczony po tym taszczeniu Cię przez tyle kilometrów a tak się złożyło, że mam w domu pustą lodówkę. Nie masz nic przeciwko, jeśli dzisiaj zanocuję u Ciebie?"

Sasuke poprosił o to, o co chciał prosić Naruto. Artykułował pełnym głosem to, czego Naruto wstydził się powiedzieć. Że nie chciał za nic w świecie zostać sam, teraz, z krwią na kurtce i otarciami, przypominającymi mu wciąż o...Nie chciał o tym myśleć. Był wdzięczny Sasuke, że przywłaszczył sobie jego niewypowiedzianą prośbę, nie każąc mu wygłaszać jej samemu.

"Pewnie. Nie ma sprawy."

Sasuke uśmiechnął się lekko, mikroskopijnie unosząc kąciki ust a Naruto aż się żachnął. Bo Sasuke z brudną od kurzu i potu twarzą, ze zlepionymi w dziwaczne strąki włosami i niezwykłym, maleńkim uśmiechem wyglądał diabelnie przystojnie i...pięknie. Naruto zmarszczył brwi. Pięknie. To było to słowo.

Sasuke oczywiście zrozumiał milczenie Naruto po swojemu. Czarne, pałające wewnętrznym ogniem oczy zwężyły się zaniepokojone i nagle Naruto odkrył, że blada, trójkątna twarz Uchihy jest nienaturalnie blisko jego własnej twarzy.

"Co jest? Coś Cię boli?"

Naruto zaśmiał się. Oboje tak dawno nie słyszeli tego wesołego, radosnego rechotu, że zamarli na moment, złapani na gorącym uczynku, z twarzami oddzielonymi tylko o centymetry i rękami wyciągającymi ku sobie.

"Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że prymus i pierwszy ninja w osadzie Konoha będzie się aż tak martwił o moje zdrowie..." wyjąkał Naruto między kolejnymi napadami śmiechu. Sasuke odsunął się od niego, ale mały uśmiech nie znikał z jego twarzy.

"Racja. To chyba się nazywa poważna zmiana klimatu i zachwianie równowagi we wszechświecie." powiedział głosem, w którym nie było kpiny tylko coś bardzo, bardzo miękkiego, co sprawiło, że żołądek Naruto zatrzepotał niespokojnie. Zanim zdążył sprecyzować, co to za uczucie, Sasuke już pchał go w stronę łazienki.

"Idź się wykąpać, młotku. Cuchnę trochę mniej niż Ty, więc mogę wziąć prysznic po Tobie."

"O rany, dzięki, że pozwalasz mi w moim własnym mieszkaniu wykąpać się jako pierwszy! Niezasłużony zaszczyt! " prychnął Naruto, ale czuł, że jego oczy się śmiały.

Prysznic był rzeczą, która przywróciła Naruto niemal natychmiast zagubioną równowagę, doprowadzając go do stanu względnej używalności. Pewne części ciała nadal miał otarte i wrażliwe, i nadal psykał z bólu, gdy uraził je ręcznikiem albo gąbką, ale w jego głowie panował już senny spokój. Był w domu. I to nie sam. Był w domu z kimś, przed kim całkowicie nagle i niespodziewanie przestał czuć jakiekolwiek zażenowanie czy skrępowanie. Tym kimś był jego najgroźniejszy rywal, znienawidzony za swoją arogancką pozę i uwielbienie, jakie składali mu wszyscy, Uchiha Sasuke. Miło było mieć kogoś, przed kim nie czuło się przymusu grania wciąż uśmiechniętego głupka, choć jak Naruto zauważył już wcześniej, w obecności Sasuke także się uśmiechał. Tylko inaczej. Nie wiedział jak.

Gdy Naruto wyszedł z łazienki, Uchiha zdążył już zrobić w jego zagraconym przytulnie mieszkaniu relatywny porządek, zgarniając wszystkie śmieci z kanapy i ładując je do wyciągniętego skądsiś celofanowego worka. Zajął się także pościelą i właśnie układał pierzyny w nowych, czystych poszewkach na kanapie, której Naruto zwykle nie rozkładał i spał tak jak była, złożona i kanciasta. Teraz rozłożone łóżko wyglądało trochę obco, ale o wiele wygodniej.

Sasuke zauważył wejście Naruto i obdarzył go krótkim, pełnym wahania spojrzeniem.

"Gdzie masz jakiś futon, na którym mógłbym spać i jakąś zapasową pidżamę dla mnie?" spytał niewyraźnie, ujawniając, że sytuacja taka jest dla niego niezwykła i niezbyt potrafi czy chce się w niej odnaleźć.

Naruto uśmiechnął się na tą myśl, po czym powoli podszedł do szafy i wyciągnął z niej stary, nieużywany od lat futon Iruki i szare spodnie od dresu oraz czarną podkoszulkę z ręcznie malowanym obrazkiem. Obrazek przedstawiał małego chłopca bawiącego się z lisem i Sasuke przyglądał mu się dość długo i podejrzliwie.

"To Ty malowałeś?"

"Tak." Naruto poczuł wypływające na policzki rumieńce, ale Sasuke nadal tylko studiował malunek, nie podnosząc wzroku.

"Ładne."

Uchiha poszedł wziąć swój zasłużony prysznic, zgarniając po drodze kolejną porcję starych kubków po ramenie i zwoje technik rozrzucone po podłodze. Naruto odprowadził go wzrokiem, nie rozumiejąc uczucia, które nabudowywało mu się powoli gdzieś w głębi brzucha. Uchiha, ze swoją zmęczoną gracją, z rozczochranymi włosami i rękoma pełnymi śmieci, wydawał się być obrazem niepokojąco pasującym do jego mieszkania. Gorzej nawet, pasującym do tego całego powrotu do domu, do leniwego wieczoru, do rozścielonej kanapy. Naruto opadł na poduszki, zarzucając sobie ramię na twarz. Sasuke niebezpiecznie zaczynał pasować do jego życia. A to mogło przysporzyć mu tylko bólu, bo był inkarnacją demona, bo był znienawidzony przez wszystkich, a teraz był jeszcze... złamany i brudny.

Naruto szczęśliwie nie miał czasu rozwodzić się nad tą myślą, bo drzwi do maleńkiej łazienki otworzyły się a w żółtym kwadracie światła ukazała się smukła, umięśniona sylwetka Uchihy, okolona parą i zapachem rumiankowego mydła. Naruto obserwował go spod ramienia, jego ładnie ukształtowaną klatkę piersiową opiętą czarną koszulką z białym obrazkiem, jego nogi, schowane w luźnych spodniach tak, że zaznaczone były tylko zejścia bioder i kostek, jego mokre, gęste, sztywne włosy. Piękny. Naruto mógł zrozumieć, czemu dziewczyny tak świrowały za swoim idolem. Nie rozumiał tylko, czemu jemu samemu podoba się to, co owym dziewczynom.

Sasuke podszedł do swojego futonu z niedbałą gracją i usiadł na nim, składając swoje brudne ubranie. Jego twarz była bledsza niż zazwyczaj a oczy podkrążone sinawo. Wtedy Naruto przypomniał sobie, że dzisiaj także Sasuke po raz pierwszy zabił człowieka, i zrobiło mu się przykro, że dopiero teraz to sobie przypomniał.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Dobrze się czujesz? Uch, to znaczy..." Naruto nie cierpiał brzmieć jak jąkający się uczniak a Uchiha wywoływał u niego takie właśnie zachowanie zawsze, ilekroć starał się być dla niego przyjacielem a nie rywalem i najzacieklejszym przeciwnikiem.

Czarne oczy spojrzały na niego zza krawędzi łóżka uważne i chłodne. Zmęczone - stwierdził Naruto.

"Wszystko w porządku. A Ty?" odpowiedział powoli Sasuke, podnosząc się z futonu i wykonując ruch, jakby chciał zbliżyć się do Naruto, ale blondas potrząsnął głową.  
"Nie, to znaczy tak. W porządku, ja tylko tak pytałem...bo wiesz...Ty też miałeś dziś...eee...ciężki dzień..."

Czarne, onyksowe oczy wyraźnie miały moc wyprowadzania go z równowagi. Sasuke jednak zgodnie z jego intencją, położył się na powrót na futonie, pozwalając sobie na lekkie, ciche westchnięcie.

"Mnie nic nie jest." cisza przerywana tylko głębokim oddechem. "Ale dzięki, że zapytałeś."

Więcej żaden z nich nie odezwał się ani słowem. Naruto czuł ciężar, jaki zawisł dzisiaj nad nimi i będzie wisiał do końca ich życia, jeśli nadal będą pragnęli być prawdziwymi ninja. Wiedział, że Sasuke czuje tak samo i to trochę mu pomagało. Nie był sam. Chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu naprawdę nie był sam.

Zasnęli przy zapalonym świetle, tak jak się położyli, kamiennym snem zszokowanych siedemnastolatków, którzy po wielu dumnych słowach odkryli, że bycie ninją nie jest tym, czym się wydawało, szybkością, siłą, władzą, a w każdym razie nie jest tylko tym. Ninja musi przeżyć, kosztem innych, kosztem przeciwników, kosztem zbrukania własnego ciała, kosztem gwałtu i obrzydzenia względem siebie. I nie było nikogo, kto by im współczuł, kto by z nimi był i pożałował ich straconej niewinności. Były tylko twarde twarze starych ninjów, którzy wiedzieli, i to one śniły się Naruto pogrążonemu w smolistym śnie. Jednak nawet w tym majaku czuł obecność Sasuke, tego, który przechodził wszystko razem z nim, który dzielił jego zyski i starty w tej okropnej grze, tego, który razem z nim jakoś wewnętrznie i w milczeniu cierpiał a więc był zdolny do współczucia. Ta obecność pomagała Naruto.

W końcu nowe liście muszą kiedyś wyrosnąć w Konoha. I nikt nie mówił, że będzie to łatwe.

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Około północy, z całkiem nieprzystającym do ninji odgłosem tupiących sandałów, do mieszkania Naruto wparował Iruka, budząc całkowicie zdezorientowanego blondasa i sprawiając, że Sasuke na wpół śpiąc złapał kunai i stanął w pozycji obronnej. Iruka dopadł nieprzytomnego Naruto i ściskał go wśród potoku słów, że tak się bał, że nie powinien pozwolić mu iść na tą misję, że ma nadzieję, że już wszystko będzie dobrze i że zostanie na noc, na wypadek, gdyby blondas kogoś potrzebował.

Sasuke stał z boku, obserwują całą scenę, z dłonią zaciskającą się nieświadomie na kunai i dziwnym uczuciem dyskomfortu na widok Naruto w ramionach innego mężczyzny. Szybko zganił się za tę myśl. Iruka nie był jakiś tam mężczyzną, tylko opiekunem Naruto a zresztą młotek może się przecież przytulać z kim chce, a on absolutnie nie widzi powodu, dla którego miałby przez to czuć jakikolwiek dyskomfort. Schował broń i usiadł na futonie, zamykając zmęczone oczy i przysłuchując się nerwowej rozmowie Iruki z zaspanym i nie do końca kontaktującym Naruto.

"Ale już wszystko dobrze, prawda? Cholera, Kakashi ten idiota! Powinien Cię lepiej pilnować a nie dopuścić do takiego incydentu...Mówił, że nie zdążył...jak mógł nie zdążyć, ten nieodpowiedzialny...! Naruto, a może wybrałbyś się na terapię? Nie żebym się wtrącać, ale ofiary...przemocy seksualnej mają..."

"Ale ja nie jestem żadną ofiarą...jestem ninją...Iruka sensei daj nam pospać...Ledwo żyjemy..."

"Och, no tak! Sasuke został z Tobą... To miło z twojej strony Sasuke. Jestem opiekunem Naruto i to ja powinienem być teraz z nim, ale niestety nie mogłem przyjść od razu...Dziękuję. Miły Boże, faktycznie wyglądacie jak dwa zombie..."

"Tak, daj nam spać, sensei...Sasuke został u mnie na noc, bo już był zmęczony a ja nie chciałem..."

"Dobra, dobra. Zostawię was samych, gołąbki zakochane, ale jutro z samego rana przyjdę zobaczyć jak sobie radzicie, hm? No, to do łóżka z Tobą Uzumaki. Przepraszam za najście...Dobranoc."

"Mhmmm..." mruknął sennym głosem Naruto, który już oddryfowywał w sen.

"Dobranoc, Iruka." uciął odrobinę za ostro Sasuke odprowadzając zmieszanego chunina do drzwi i przekręcając na nim zasuwkę zamku, coś, czego zapomniał najwyraźniej zrobić wcześniej. Nie wiedział skąd pojawiła się u niego taka obronność i zaborczość względem Naruto czy nawet jego domu. Przez chwilę stał i patrzył na zasypiającego blondasa, wyciągniętego na łóżku jak elastyczna, odziana w pomarańczową pidżamę rozgwiazda. Nie był piękny, absolutnie nie był piękny. Ale był dziki, pełen życia, radości i nieskrępowanej siły, drzemiącej w każdej jego cząstce a to było jeszcze bardziej pociągające niż samo tylko piękno.

Sasuke opanował nieprzystojną chęć dotknięcia naznaczonego znamieniem lisa policzka, i położył się szybko, gasząc nocną lampkę. Gdzieś w głębi, głęboko w dole brzucha czuł zadowolenie i spokój, że nie jest sam, tylko ma blisko tego roztrzepańca, młotka, z którym dane mu jest przechodzić wszystkie trudniejsze etapy w życiu młodego ninji.  
"Śpij, Sasuke...Nie myśl za dużo..." wymamrotał w ciemnościach zaspany głos.

"Dobrze, że masz Irukę. Bardzo się o Ciebie troszczy." Sasuke skrzywił się lekko. Nie to chciał powiedzieć. Przez moment panowała cisza, w której rozmyślał o tym, że on nie ma kogoś takiego, kto się o niego troszczył, komu by na nim zależało. Hordy dziewczyn się nie liczyły, to były tylko hormony i jakiś szkolny system, który całkowicie bez jego pomocy wyniósł go na szczyt popularności uczniowskiej. Ale gdyby jemu zdarzył się jakiś...incydent....nikt nie przybiegłby do niego o północy, łajając na przemian i przytulając, dopytując się, jak się czuje i czy potrzebuje towarzystwa. Sasuke wiedział, że nie jest najlepszym rozmówcą czy towarzyszem, ale Naruto zdawało się to nie przeszkadzać. 

Najwyraźniej najpopularniejszy chłopak w szkole nie miał nawet jednej osoby, która by się nim tak serio przejmowała, natomiast odrzucany przez wszystkich mieszkańców osady kawalarz, miał ich aż dwie. Dwie, bo Sasuke bez namysłu dodał do Iruki także siebie.

"Tak...Iruka sensei jest dla mnie jak brat...prawie jak Ty..." głos Naruto płynnie przeszedł w lekkie pochrapywanie, zostawiając kompletnie zmieszanego Uchihę, gapiącego się ledwie otwartymi ze zmęczenia oczyma w ciemność.

Nie miał siły, żeby się nad tym dłużej zastanawiać, więc postanowił, że pomyśli o tym później, po czym skulił się pod swoim kocem i zapadł w głęboki spokojny sen, w którym czyjaś miękka dłoń gładziła mu delikatnie włosy a on próbował przypomnieć sobie coś, co czuł, że musi powiedzieć. Nie mógł sobie niczego przypomnieć, ale ręka na jego włosach zapewniała go, że nie trzeba, że przypomni sobie później, kiedy będzie na to odpowiedni czas.

 

end

by homoviator 2004/2005


	5. Chapter 5

Tytuł: Terminus ante quem  
part V - Imponderabilia

 

IMPONDERABILIA  
(łac. najistotniejsze wartości nie dające się zważyć)

 

Za dnia wszystko toczyło się mniej więcej tak jak zawsze. Kakashi dawał im małe, nieistotne i denerwujące misje, trenowali czakry a Sakura nadal patrzyła się na Sasuke rozmarzonym wzrokiem. Nikt nie wspominał o tragicznej misji z demonem i gwałtem i pierwszymi ofiarami. Może nie było to aż tak ważne jak im się to wydawało, pierwsze ofiary w każdym razie. Taką granicę musieli przekroczyć prędzej czy później, ale reszta nie była taka prosta.

Naruto nadal budził się z gardłem zdartym od wrzasku i zapłakaną poduszką. Trząsł się i nie mógł wydusić z siebie ani słowa poza powtarzanym spazmatycznie "Nie zostawiaj mnie...Nie zostawiaj mnie...Nie zostawiaj...". Sasuke większą część nocy spędzał na uspokajaniu koszmarów Naruto niż na spaniu, co w sumie miało swoje dobre strony, bo nie musiał uciekać przed swoimi własnymi majakami. Gdy patrzył na ściągniętą w strachu i bólu twarz blondasa miał chęć wyć, drapać, gryźć i kopać. Bo Naruto nie zasłużył na coś takiego. Bo powinien być uśmiechnięty szelmowsko tak jak zwykle, a nie wylękniony i obolały, niezdolny do żadnego ruchu.

Sasuke przyzwyczaił się, że śpią razem, albo w domu Naruto, albo w rezydencji Uchiha. Po paru dniach takiego układu inna ewentualność nie wchodziła w rachubę. Naruto nie wytrzymałby sam a Sasuke nie był pewien, czy jego koszmary dałyby mu teraz spokój. Iruka trochę krzywo patrzył na nagłą więź, która się między nimi wytworzyła, a może Sasuke się tylko wydawało. Obserwował ze zdziwieniem swoje reakcje, jeśli w grę wchodziła osoba Uzumakiego. Nie znosił zaborczości Iruki, który kiedy mógł wpadał, żeby zobaczyć jak ma się jego "ofiara gwałtu" i nie tolerował zaborczego Konohamaru, który domagał się od swojego idola atencji w każdej formie. W sumie wnuk Hokage ze swoją protekcyjnością i chęcią posiadania Naruto dla siebie niebezpiecznie przypominał mu jego samego. Wiedział, że jego zachowanie jest irracjonalne, ale nic na to nie mógł poradzić. Od kiedy płomienny, pomarańczowy Lis położył pysk na jego ramieniu Sasuke, na mocy jakiegoś niepisanego prawa posiadł na rozwrzeszczanego, nadpobudliwego blondasa coś w rodzaju licencji na wyłączność.

Cieszył się, że są w jednej drużynie. Bo mógł to zamaskować pretekstem wspólnych treningów.

Oczywiście nadal byli rywalami. Nadal wyzywali się fantazyjnie tworzonymi epitetami, nadal bili się z zaciętością godną lepszej sprawy. Może nawet sparingowali się ostrzej niż wcześniej. Pierwsze ofiary z pewnością jakoś ich odmieniły. Nie rozmawiali o tym. Prawie w ogóle nie rozmawiali poza wyzywaniem się podczas treningów i poza uspokajaniem swoich koszmarów nocnych. Sasuke wciąż dziwił się, jak dobrze potrafią rozmawiać nocą, kiedy nie zostawało nic z mściciela wymordowanego klanu i wiecznie roześmianego kawalarza.

Pewnej nocy, gdy Sasuke siedział przy oknie obserwując księżyc i czekając aż leżący już w łóżku Naruto zaśnie blondas skulił się pod kołdrą i wlepił w jego plecy uparty wzrok. Sasuke znał już Naruto na tyle, że bez słów wiedział, że Uzumaki chce go o coś poprosić, ale się krępuje. Zawsze w takich sytuacjach Naruto chciał czegoś, czego za dnia nawet by nie pomyślał, nawet by mu przez gardło nie przeszło.

Ale noce były czymś innym. Sasuke to rozumiał.

"O co chodzi, młotku?" spytał miękkim, całkiem nieswoim głosem wciąż wpatrując się w wielki, wiszący na osadą księżyc. Wiedział, że to pomoże wydusić Naruto prośbę, jakakolwiek by ona nie była. W ciągu ostatniego miesiąca nauczył się, że jeśli coś może krępować Naruto to jest to jego spojrzenie. Nie wiedział, dlaczego i nie zamierzał dociekać. On sam też miał swoje punkty niepewności, jeśli chodziło o mowę ciała blondasa, na przykład nie cierpiał, gdy Uzumaki zwijał się w smutny kłębek przy ścianie i całkowicie nieefektywnie powstrzymywał płacz. Było w tym geście tyle bólu i wstydu, że Sasuke po prostu nie mógł go znieść.

"Możesz dziś spać ze mną w łóżku? Nie będziesz musiał wciąż wstawać, żeby mnie obudzić..."

Sasuke słyszał w jego głosie drżenie i niepewność, która od incydentu z demonami tak często zaczęła pojawiać się w zwykle radosnym, odważnym chłopaku. Zagryzł wargi na tę myśl. Jeszcze jedna szkoda, którą wyrządzono młotkowi, jeszcze jeden ból, jeszcze jeden wstyd.

Powoli odwrócił się do Naruto i wśród ciemności nocy wydało mu się, że na twarzy blondasa widzi strach przed odrzuceniem i ośmieszeniem. Sasuke nigdy nie widział takiej mieszanki uczuciowej na otwartym zawsze jak książka obliczu Uzumakiego, więc z początku nie rozpoznał grymasu. A potem sobie przypomniał. Gdy pracownicy opieki społecznej przyszli po niego po rzezi klanu Uchiha, gdy już uprzątnięto ciała, ośmioletni Sasuke zakładając kurtkę spojrzał w lustro w przedpokoju. I miał dokładnie taką samą twarz.

"Pewnie, tylko się do mnie nie dobieraj, młotku." sarknął mając nadzieję, że zabrzmiało to przyjacielsko i ośmielająco.

Naruto patrzył na niego dziwnie podświetlonymi przez księżyc oczyma i bez słowa zrobił mu miejsce obok siebie w mimikrze gestu, który wykonał Sasuke, gdy po raz pierwszy po potyczce z Dziewięcioogoniastym Uchiha wpuścił go do sypialni. Tak dawno temu. Miesiąc temu.

Sasuke położył się obok Naruto i zwinął na swojej stronie łóżka.

Od czasu ich niefortunnego pocałunku starał się bacznie pilnować swojej przestrzeni prywatnej. Nie był gejem, chyba, ale tożsamość płciowa nie była tematem, który teraz chciałby rozważać a jego ciało reagowało silnie na bliskość Naruto. Przekonał się o tym podczas ich kolejnego pocałunku, który pewnego dnia wyniknął niespodziewanie w łazience, kiedy Naruto wychodził z prysznica a Sasuke siedział na rancie wanny, bandażując sobie żebra. Uzumaki zmierzył go wtedy nieodgadnionym wzrokiem, schylił się i zanim Uchiha zdążył zareagować jego usta już były przyciśnięte do miękkich, wilgotnych, gorących warg. Nie wiedzieli, kto zaczął, ale skończył zdecydowanie Sasuke, wstając gwałtownie i wyskakując z łazienki jak oparzony. Potem przeprosili się i stwierdzili oboje, że to wszystko stres i że lepiej zataić te ich zachwiania równowagi przed innymi, ale od tego czasu Sasuke był wyczulony na wszelką bliskość z ciepłym, elastycznym, świetnie umięśnionym blondasem. Bo w jego snach coraz częściej pojawiały się miękkie, wilgotne, nieprzyzwoicie gorące usta.

Leżeli przez chwilę w całkowitym bezruchu, słuchając swoich oddechów. Sasuke wydawało się, że Naruto zasnął, ale wiedział, że blondas świetnie potrafi udawać sen a po tym całym koszmarze zdarzało się to dość często. Dyskretnie odwrócił głowę tylko po to, żeby ujrzeć patrzące mu prosto w twarz pociemniałe, srebrzyście odbijające poświatę księżycową oczy. Jakoś nie mógł oderwać wzroku od tych hipnotycznych ślepiów, nie mógł poruszyć się ani powiedzieć czegoś, co zmniejszyłoby napięcie, które niespodziewanie się między nimi pojawiło.

"C...co jest?..." spytał w końcu, a wielkie, ciemne, srebrzyste oczy drgnęły. Naruto płakał.

"O co chodzi?” Sasuke odwrócił się całkiem do blondasa i wyciągnął ku niemu rękę, ale cofnął ją szybko, nie chcąc narażać się na budzący niespokojne myśli dotyk. Naruto skulił się przed tym gestem, tłumacząc go sobie jakoś po swojemu i odwrócił się do ściany, zwijając w smutny, bezbronny, opuszczony kłębek.

"Mogę Ci coś powiedzieć?” mały, niemal dziecinny głos odezwał się spod kołdry, drżący i kiślowaty.

"Pewnie."

"Ja...to wtedy...to był największy wstyd, największe upokorzenie...jakiego doznałem...Na oczach Kakashiego, na twoich oczach...oni mnie...ja..." napięty, niechętny głos ciągnął swój porwany wywód a Sasuke nagle zrozumiał, o czym Naruto chce powiedzieć, co chce z siebie wyrzucić, o czym chce wreszcie zapomnieć. Jego część czekała na to wyznanie od początku, pragnąc dla siebie i dla Naruto katharsis, oczyszczenia, bo tylko po nim możliwe było dalsze życie. Ale gdy blondas zaczął mówić Sasuke poczuł, jak jakaś nieznana emocja zaciska mu się dookoła szyi, i już nie wie, czego chce, już nie wie, co o tym wszystkim myśleć, już nie wie, czy tego wiecznie roześmianego głupka pocałować, żeby tylko zatkać jego mówiące wciąż usta. Nie mógł wydusić z siebie słowa, słuchał tylko urywanych, zapłakanych zdań, które i tak nie potrzebowały ściślejszego dookreślania. Bo były prawdziwe i przeżyte.

"I byłem taki bezradny...Taki słaby, mogłem...musiałem przyjmować wszystko, cokolwiek oni...robili...Ja obiecałem sobie kiedyś...że stanę się tak silny, że już nikt nigdy nie będzie mógł...mną poniewierać...patrzeć z pogardą, z zawistnym pseudo współczuciem...Czy ja prosiłem, żeby ten Lis był we mnie?! Do...dia...bła...A teraz Ty, ze swoją wyższością, ze swoją pewnością siebie...Ty widzisz to wszystko, i nawet nie mogę przed Tobą...ukryć mojego brudu....Bo ja się wciąż czuję brudny...sponiewierany i brudny...morderca...brudny jak szmata, którą się przetarło podłogę...Ja nawet nie wiedziałem, że to można zrobić chłopakowi!!! Nienawidzę tego koszmaru, który wraca wciąż noc...w noc...ich łap na sobie, od których...nie mogę uciec...Po co ja się w ogóle urodziłem?! żeby być przeklętym przez Lisa i wciąż za niego cierpieć?! Po co?! To...nie jest warte...trzeba było zostawić mój kunai...tam gdzie był..."

Sasuke złapał Naruto za ramiona i potrząsnął nim mocniej niż było trzeba, żeby wyrwać go z tych przerażających myśli. Oddychał z trudem, drżał na całym ciele a w głowie obracało mu się jedno zdanie. Że Naruto czuje to samo, co on, kiedy stał nad grobami rodziny. Że to się nie może dziać naprawdę, że mają takie same myśli, ze tak samo wątpią w potrzebę swojego istnienia i sens egzystencji, jaką prowadzą. Tak nie mogło być, żadną miarą ten roześmiany, paplający od rzeczy, szaleńczo odważny głuptas nie mógł nie chcieć żyć. I nagle okazało się, że Sasuke także nie chciał żyć, że tylko czekał na chwilę, w której pomści w końcu swoją rodzinę i będzie mógł spokojnie odejść. I nagle okazało się, że nawet, jeśli dopełni zemsty, to wcale nie ma chęci odchodzić, bo przez ten miesiąc coś się zmieniło. Przez ten jeden, głupi miesiąc znalazł przyjaciela, kogoś, kto doskonale czytał jego prawdziwe intencje, schowane pod maską obojętności, niechęci i chłodu. Czy dokona się jego zemsta czy nie, Sasuke chciał nadal żyć. Żeby patrzeć na księżyc, czekając aż rozgadany blondas wreszcie zaśnie, żeby posparingować się z nim, żeby razem wypełniać idiotyczne misje a potem iść do Ichiraku na ramen o smaku miso. A jeśli ten niesamowicie silny, fizycznie i psychicznie głupek, ten paplający bzdury i wciąż robiący kawały młotek stracił chęć do życia, co z samej definicji Naruto było nie do pomyślenia, to Sasuke zostawało tylko jedno, aż za bardzo oczywiste wyjście.

"Śmierć." wypadło z jego zmartwiałych warg. Naruto zamarł w bezruchu, nadal przytulony do ściany. Chyba nawet nie oddychał.

Sasuke powoli objął drgające płaczliwie ramiona i przyciągnął do siebie z głębokim westchnieniem. Księżyc świecił oślepiająco prosto na nich, rzucając niebieską poświatę na ich zamknięte ciasno ramiona. Sasuke wiedział, że musi to powiedzieć, że musi zapytać o to, o co sam pyta siebie co najmniej parę razy w miesiącu. Niepewnie uniósł dłoń i położył ją na gęstych, rozczochranych włosach.

"To czemu z tym nie skończysz? Czemu się nie uwolnisz zamiast nadal się męczyć?..przecież wiemy, że nie potrafimy i nigdy nie będziemy potrafili normalnie żyć..."  
Nie zwrócił uwagi, kiedy zaczął mówić o nich w liczbie mnogiej.

Naruto stężał w jego ramionach a potem odwrócił do niego zabeczane nieprzyzwoicie oblicze. Jego oczy pałały księżycowym blaskiem, wielkie i tętniące mocą Lisiego Demona. Jego usta ledwie poruszone cichymi słowami.

"Bo zabrałeś mi kunai...I nie miałby kto budzić Cię z koszmarów..."

Naruto zaśmiał się w żałosnej parodii swojego śmiechu sprzed miesiąca, kiedy to jeszcze byli niewinni, czyści i absolutnie siebie nienawidzili. A Sasuke westchnął i zamknął nad nim swoje ramię w obronnym, zaborczym geście. Ciepły oddech połaskotał go delikatnie po szyi, stawiając mu na karku wszystkie włosy. Naruto zaśmiał się jeszcze raz, już swobodniej, już lepiej, topniejąc w jego uścisku.

"Obiecaj mi, że nic głupiego nie zrobisz, młotku." odezwał się Sasuke trochę zbyt stanowczym tonem, ale wiedział, że Naruto zrozumie. I zrozumiał, uśmiechając się swoim starym, szerokim uśmiechem, którego Sasuke nie mógł zobaczyć, ale który wyczuł przez drgnięcie mięśni twarzy Naruto, przylgniętej do jego ramienia.

"Obiecuję, ciole."

Za oknem księżyc schował się za ciężkie, czarne chmury, z których po paru minutach spadł rzęsisty deszcz, nawadniając młode wiosenne rośliny i potęgując zapach bzu. Po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu, a może tylko wydawało się im, że od długiego, Naruto zasnął zdrowym, głębokim snem, bez koszmarów. Sasuke nie mógł zasnąć. Przytulony mocno do śpiącego przyjaciela, wdychał napływający do pokoju przez otwarte okno zapach deszczu, bzu i ozonu. I czuł się całkowicie kompletny, tak kompletny, jak jeszcze nigdy.

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Wiosna rozkwitła na dobre i wdzierała się wszelkimi sposobami w życie drużyny siódmej. Lee nachodził Sakurę tak napastliwie, że w końcu zgodziła się pójść z nim na randkę. Kakashi spóźniał się coraz częściej, wymyślając tak żenujące wymówki, że ani Naruto ani Sakura już na niego nie reagowali a Iruka zaczynał lekcje coraz później, wymawiając się wiosennym przesileniem.

Znikanie Kakashiego i Iruki w dokładnie tym samym czasie popchnęło Naruto do przeprowadzenia małego śledztwa na własną rękę, ale gdy już skradał się do wyraźnie na kogoś czekającego Iruki, ktoś klepnął go w ramię. Naruto obrócił się z gniewnym pomrukiem, tylko by odkryć, że nie ma za nim żywej duszy. A to znaczyło tylko jedno.

"Wiem, że tu jesteś, Uchiha! Wyłaź...o cholera jasna!!!"

Ostatnie słowa wywrzeszczał, bo dach pod jego stopami poruszył się i nagle jego oczom ukazał się całkiem nieźle zakamuflowany Sasuke. Przez chwilę Naruto mierzył złym wzrokiem czarnowłosego ninję, który z nonszalancją drapieżnego kota oparł się o rynnę i znudzonym wzrokiem spoglądał wgłąb zaułka, w którym stał Iruka.

"Daj im spokój, młotku. Są zajęci." wycedził Sasuke.

Naprawdę, ten to był oszczędny w słowach i potrafił człowieka rozeźlić. Naruto ruszył na Uchihę jak rozwścieczony byk.

"Co jest, u licha! Daj mi spojrzeć, właśnie śledzę Irukę, bo podejrzanie..."

Sasuke nie zwracając na niego uwagi złapał go za kołnierz i ze stoickim spokojem zaczął go odciągać od zaułka. Naruto kwiknął protestująco, zaparł się na starych dachówkach tylko po to, by obdaszenie pod nim załamało się i żeby wylądować przed Iruką i Kakashim, składającymi się właśnie do pocałunku. Dwóch ninjów spojrzało na niego zabawnym wzrokiem, ich ramiona splecione, ich biodra ciasno zetknięte razem. Naruto zadarł głowę w górę i zobaczył tylko cień znikającego w kłębie dymku Sasuke. Twarz ścisnęła mu się w brzydkim grymasie.

"SASUKE!!! Ty imbeeecyyyyluuuuu!!!”

Naruto poderwał się na równe nogi i pognał na znikającym cieniem, zostawiając za sobą osłupiałego i czerwonego na twarzy Irukę i zaśmiewającego się do łez Kakashiego.

Gdy dogonił Uchihę byli już za osadą. Cholerny prymus uciekał jak królik, szybując pośród rozkwitniętych gałęzi drzew lekko i pewnie jak jakiś duch. Naruto pruł za nim tak, że aż łzawiły mu oczy. Oto znowu ten ulubieniec dziewczyn, najlepszy student na roku, lekceważący sobie wszystkich arogant wykpił go, wystawił na pośmiewisko i udowodnił swoją wyższość, specjalnie pozwalając mu spaść ze starego dachu wprost na całujących się senseiów. Naruto zasępił się na tą myśl, ale odłożył zastanawianie się nad związkiem Iruki i Kakashiego na później. Teraz jedyne, co się liczyło to złapanie tego przeklętego Uchihy i spranie go na kwaśne jabłko. Czuł jak Lis w jego wnętrzu powarkuje zadowolony z takiego upustu energii i z pościgu, który był dla niego jakby namiastką polowania i walki, oraz czystej przyjemności tropienia. Było w tym coś jeszcze, ale blondas nie miał czasu zastanawiać się nad nastrojami Lisa, bo Sasuke biegł coraz szybciej, biegł...

Gdy Uchiha nagle stanął Naruto niemal nie zdążył zahamować i prawie wywrócił się o wystającą gałąź. Stali naprzeciwko siebie, zdyszani i uśmiechnięci, przylepieni czakrą do cienkich gałązek drzew.

"Właściwie dlaczego ja przed Tobą uciekam?" spytał Sasuke a jego czarne, onyksowe oczy błyszczały roześmiane.

Naruto wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się patrząc na niego szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Bo zgoniony, zaczerwieniony od wysiłku, uśmiechający się swoim mikroskopijnym uśmiechem Sasuke był piękny. I absolutnie nie było na to innego słowa.

"Właściwie dlaczego ja Cię gonię?"

Sasuke zaśmiał się głośno, miękkim stacatto, które rozeszło się po lesie czystym echem. Naruto nigdy nie słyszał śmiechu Uchihy i wydał mu się on w jakiś przedziwny sposób odłużający, jak mocny zapach rozgniecionych ziół, jak tymianek na samym koniuszku języka, jak kawałek imbiru w herbacie. Zanim zdążył zadecydować, że lubi dźwięk śmiechu Sasuke, on już przy nim stał, uśmiechnięty, zaróżowiony na bladych policzkach, oddychający równo i szybko. Naruto cofnął się lekko, czując jak jego żołądek podskakuje w antycypacji tego, co być może nastąpi, na pewno nastąpi, o mój Boże, chce żeby nastąpiło. Delikatny zapach rumianku i potu, z którego część nie była przyjemna a część tak wspaniale odłużająca, owionął Naruto i zanim się obejrzał, Sasuke powoli przyłożył swoje usta do jego ust.

Były miękkie, ostrożne i pachniały cynamonem. Kolana Naruto ugięły się lekko.

Stali tak bez ruchu, niemal się nie dotykając, na wysokości pięciu metrów, pośród rozkwitających kasztanowców, zetknięci tylko ustami. Naruto zawsze myślał, że całowanie to jakaś potwornie trudna sztuka, którą opanować można tylko przez długi i żmudny trening, ale z Sasuke wszystko szło łatwiej. Zanim się zorientował, już niezdarnie odpowiadał na pocałunek, otwierając usta na delikatny napór dolnej wargi Sasuke. Westchnął i niemal spadł z drzewa, gdy do wnętrza jego ust wtargnął nieśmiało i agonalnie powoli język Uchihy, ale mocne, smukłe ramię złapało go władczo w talii i przyciągnęło do twardego, ciepłego ciała. Nie wiedział skąd to wszystko potrafi, tak jakby miał wszystko gdzieś wgłębi zapisane, zakodowane w genach. Słyszał tylko dudnienie swojego własnego serca, które chciało mu wyskoczyć z piersi i niski, zadowolony pomruk Lisa. Jego ręce zyskały nagle samodzielność i objęły kark Sasuke zachłannym, zaborczym gestem absolutnie bez udziału mózgu.

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sasuke umykał przed rozwścieczonym blondasem, wypluwającym z siebie przekleństwa i powarkującym lekko głosem, który Uchiha znał aż za dobrze. Lis najwyraźniej także chciał go dopaść a furia Uzumakiego tylko go zachęcała do tej inscenizowanej pogoni. Czuł, jak wąskie, łaskoczące ogony pomarańczowej czakry prześlizgują mu się po karku, po policzkach, pod powiewającą z tyłu koszulą, zapraszając do zabawy. Nie wiedział, dlaczego Lis i Naruto chcą się z nim bawić, ale czuł, że ma z tym coś wspólnego rozkwitła nagle wszelkimi zapachami wiosna.

Zdusił śmiech wyrywający mu się z ust, kiedy poczuł nitkę płomiennej czakry igrającą z włosami na jego karku. To wariactwo jakieś całkowite, irracjonalna halucynacja, kompletna głupota a mimo to Sasuke chciał grać dalej. Bo miękkie warczenie lisa przeszło w zapraszające do zabawy popiskiwanie (całkowicie nie pasujące do image Dziewięcioogoniastego Demona), bo ścigające go błękitne ślepia Naruto niemal świeciły pośród zielonego poszycia leśnego, bo wspomnienie wilgotnych, gorących ust zaatakowało go znienacka, ściskając okolice podbrzusza i powodując arytmię serca. Nie mógł...Nie chciał uciekać dłużej. Chciał zobaczyć, czego chce od niego Lis i Naruto.

Gdy Sasuke stanął Naruto zachwiał się i ledwie utrzymał w stopach czakrę. Chroniąc się przed upadkiem przylepił się do drzewa. Przez chwilę mierzyli się dziwnym wzrokiem, stojąc na cienkich gałązkach kwitnącego i pachnącego obłędnie kasztanowca, zadyszani i uśmiechnięci.

"Właściwie dlaczego ja przed Tobą uciekam?" spytał powoli Sasuke, nie kryjąc już uśmiechu. Blondas gapił się na niego skołowanym, radosnym wzrokiem.

"Dlaczego właściwie ja Cię gonię?" spytał retorycznie nienaturalnie dla niego niskim, chropowatym od emocji głosem, na dźwięk którego żołądek Sasuke drgnął nieznacznie, posyłając przez całe ciało coś na kształt łaskoczącego impulsu elektrycznego. Uchiha spojrzał na zaczerwienioną od wysiłku, otwartą jak książka twarz największego kawalarza w wiosce i zaśmiał się głośno a jego śmiech poszybował po lesie, wibrująco i czysto. Błękitne oczy Naruto rozszerzyły się na ten prosty, zwyczajny odgłos radości a Sasuke uśmiechnął się do swojego przyjaciela. Tak, Naruto był kimś zdecydowanie najbliższym definicji przyjaciela dla Uchihy, i z tego niezrozumiałego powodu poczuł w sobie wielką lekkość i wolność.

Wiedział, że może być pod wpływem Lisa, że czakra Dziewięcioogoniastego mogła wpłynąć na jego myślenie, na emocje, ale miał to gdzieś. Słyszał grube, zadowolone mruknięcie Lisa i widział błękitne, wielkie i nagle przerażająco wrażliwe oczy Naruto i to starczyło. Jednym skokiem znalazł się koło blondasa i bez ceregieli pocałował go prosto w usta. Aż mu się w głowie zakręciło, aż go coś w brzuchu zakuło, tak intensywnym był ten kontakt. Niby mały, ograniczony, niby tylko usta, a między Sasuke a Naruto przepłynął niby prąd, porażając, wstrząsając i odblokowując wszystko, o czym Uchiha nawet nie wiedział, że ma zablokowane. Blondas zdawał się czuć to także, bo zmiękł w kolanach tak, że Sasuke musiał objąć go ramieniem i przyciągnąć do siebie, żeby razem nie zlecieli w drzewa.

To było najbardziej erotyczne doświadczenie w siedemnastoletnim życiu Uchihy Sasuke, najpopularniejszego chłopaka wśród dziewcząt w osadzie, prymusa i niezwykle utalentowanego członka najpotężniejszego klanu w Konoha. Oczywiście całował się już parę razy, a właściwie był całowany przez nawiedzone fanki, ale w sumie pozwalał im na to tylko z ciekawości, żeby zobaczyć jak to jest. Gdy okazało się, że to nic innego jak tylko mniej lub bardziej wyrafinowany kontakt ust, zarzucił tą praktykę dochodząc do słusznego wniosku, że w pomszczeniu klanu mu to nie pomoże. To były tylko niewinne cmoknięcia, w sumie przyjemne, ale nic nadzwyczajnego, a w porównaniu z tym, co Sasuke czuł mając blisko siebie wilgotne, gorące wargi Naruto, były po prostu dziecinadą. Uchiha krótko zastanowił się, co zrobić, żeby przedłużyć ten kontakt, zanim obaj dojdą do siebie i odskoczą jak oparzeni, wysypując z siebie steki śmiesznych usprawiedliwień. Ich ostatnie dwa pocałunki tak się właśnie skończyły, ale teraz było inaczej, teraz Lis czaił się gdzieś pod skórą Naruto, ośmielał i podniecał. Wstążki pomarańczowej, ruchliwej czakry muskały ich delikatnie po policzkach, ramionach, odsłoniętych karkach, wyszarpując z ust westchnienia.

Swoje najbardziej erotyczne doświadczenie Sasuke przeżywał stojąc na cienkich gałązkach kwitnącego kasztanowca, trzymając kurczowo za talię swojego najgroźniejszego rywala, irytującego go niemiłosiernie gadułę, w którego brzuchu zapieczętowany był jeden z najpotężniejszych demonów, który to demon najwyraźniej także był zadowolony z obecnego stanu rzeczy. Jednak absurd sytuacji dotarł do Sasuke dopiero wtedy, gdy usłyszał gdzieś w dole niecierpliwe chrząknięcie i śmiech, który natychmiast został zamaskowany przez odkaszlnięcie.

Obaj jak na komendę rozdzielili się, niechętnie przerywając pocałunek, otworzyli oczy patrząc na siebie przez krótką chwilę z bliska, po czym spojrzeli w dół. U stóp kasztanowca stali Kakashi, Iruka i Sakura gapiąc się na nich jak na diament znaleziony w kaszance. Naruto zerknął na Sasuke zwariowanym, wściekle błękitnym wzrokiem a jego ramię osunęło się łagodnie po plecach Uchihy. Sasuke spojrzał na niego z bliska i chyba odruchowo cmoknął go w lewe oko.

"Chyba nie będzie dziś treningu."

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Treningu faktycznie nie było. Kakashi udzielił im tylko krótkich, ale wyczerpujących instrukcji w kwestii zabezpieczenia i ogólnej mechaniki stosunków męsko- męskich. Iruka stał obok niego i zerkał na obu chłopców niepewnie, czerwony i skonfudowany. Sasuke i Naruto stali posłusznie przed senseiami, cierpliwie wysłuchując tyrady i ciesząc się w duchu, że Sakura została oddelegowana do pomocy w układaniu skryptów Hokage. Było by to dla niej wstrząsające przeżycie.

Naruto słuchał nieobecnie wywodów Kakashiego. Nie wiedział, czy ma chęć robić te wszystkie rzeczy z Sasuke, chociaż wśród wymienionych przez mistrza problemów, jeden czy dwa nie były mu całkiem obce. Zerkał od czasu do czasu na milczącego Uchihę tylko po to, żeby znaleźć patrzące na niego nieruchomo czarne, onyksowe oczy i poczuć zdrowy żal, że im przerwano wtedy, kiedy akurat zaczynało się robić ciekawie. Kiedy zaczynało być jasne, że żaden z nich nie wycofa się niezgrabnie jak to bywało wcześniej, że w końcu coś się wyjaśni.

Na wspomnienie ostrożnych, pachnących cynamonem ust Sasuke podskoczyło mu coś w środku. Zamknął oczy, żeby uspokoić oddech i wtedy zorientował się, że zapadła dziwna, napięta cisza. Kakashi, Iruka i Sasuke patrzyli na niego w widocznym oczekiwaniu.

"No co?!" wybuchnął brawurą pokrywając narastające w nim zmieszanie.

Kakashi i Iruka zaśmiali się nerwowo a Sasuke zmierzył go dziwnym, nieodgadnionym wzrokiem.

"Pytali nas, czy już wszystko wiemy, młotku. I czy mamy pytania."

Naruto zmrużył oczy w szparki przybierając swój najbardziej kawalarski wygląd. Sasuke przewrócił oczami.

"Pewnie, że wszystko wiemy i nie mamy pytań."

Kakashi i Iruka spojrzeli po sobie znacząco i pożegnali się krótko ze swoimi studentami, odwołując na dzisiaj wszystkie zajęcia. Dopiero wtedy Naruto zauważył, że mówił o sobie i Sasuke w liczbie mnogiej.

Przez chwilę stali tak koło siebie, patrząc na wszystko tylko nie na siebie, zalani wiosennym słońcem. Jakoś nie mieli chęci wracać jeszcze do domu. Jakoś nie mieli chęci w ogóle się rozstawać.

"Ty, Sasuke..." zaczął Naruto, słusznie dedukując, że milczący kolega nie zacznie rozmowy pierwszy. Czarne oczy spojrzały się na niego i przez moment zabłysła w nich iskierka humoru.

"Tak, młotku?" Naruto rzucił się na Uchihę, żeby wbić mu do tej jego genialnej głowy, że nie jest żadnym "młotkiem" tylko przyszłym Hokage, ale Sasuke zablokował jego cios jedną ręką i bez ceregieli przewrócił ich obu na nagrzaną słońcem trawę.

Przez chwilę leżeli tak na sobie, bez ruchu, patrząc się na siebie z bliska. Wszystkie myśli o walce umknęły z głowy Naruto, gdy trójkątna, teraz lekko zaróżowiona rumieńcem, twarz pochyliła się nad nim i wycisnęła mu na czole nieśmiały, całkiem nieprofesjonalny pocałunek.

"Chcesz spróbować tego, o czym nas uświadamiał nasz zboczony mistrz?" spytał niskim głosem Sasuke, a w jego tonie Naruto wyczuł ciemną, ostrą krawędź, która spowodowała u niego zaciśnięcie mięśni dolnej partii brzucha.

"No pewnie!" prychnął zarzucając ramiona na szyję Uchihy i w zabawie pocierając udem o jego bok. "Już myślałem, że nie zapytasz...."

Niezbyt dokładnie pamiętał, co mówił Kakashi, ale nie chciał wyjść na tchórza przed Sasuke, no i nie mógł pozwolić sobie na zawahanie w takiej kluczowej sprawie.

Gdy Sasuke opadł delikatnie na rozjaśnioną w uśmiechu twarz Naruto, słońce zaczynało już zachodzić a wielkie, stare kasztanowce, na których wszystko się zaczęło, szumiały łagodnie poruszane wiosennym wiatrem.

 

//////////////////

Oparty plecami o chropowatą korę drzewa, z głową odrzuconą do tyłu, ostatnimi resztkami woli starał się przytrzymać uda kochanka, który radośnie poruszał się nad nim, wbijając się coraz głębiej na jego rozgorączkowanego członka. Do tej pory udało im się utrzymać rytm, głównie dzięki jego staraniom, żeby ograniczać ruchy pośladków ujeżdżającego go w dziki sposób blondasa. Teraz jednak nie starczyło mu samokontroli. Uśmiechnął się, czując jak spada w przepaść czerwonej przyjemności, wybuchającej mu pod powiekami jaskrawymi powidokami.

Nigdy nie miał dość samokontroli, jeżeli chodziło o uprawianie miłości z Naruto. I zawsze kończyli w nieporządnej, rozedrganej ekstazie, w której gubiło się wszystko, zaciśnięte na jego szyi, silne, opalone ręce, blond włosy zasypujące mu twarz, jego własny członek objęty ze wszystkich stron miękkimi, gorącymi mięśniami wewnętrznymi i twarz. Szeroka, zadowolona, rozluźniona w swojej własnej przyjemności twarz ze znamionami lisa, nawet w takiej sytuacji uśmiechająca się tryumfująco. Kochał tą twarz. Pal licho samokontrolę. Może w miłości nie była najważniejszą sprawą.

Naruto westchnął głęboko a parę strumieni lepkiego płynu wystrzeliło Sasuke tuż przed nosem. Może jednak samokontrola się przydawała, chociaż trochę.

Opadli na wiosenną trawę, nadal złączeni, nadal z udami blondasa, oplatającymi ciasno biodra Uchihy. Przez moment wysapywali z siebie napięcie. Ręce Naruto leniwie zataczały koła na otartych przez korę drzewa plecach, łagodząc zadrapania i generalnie uspokajając. Blondas wiedział, ze za każdym razem, gdy Sasuke straci kontrolę nad sobą, musi to jakoś odchorować, więc zwykle ułagadzał go właśnie w tami sposób. Czyli za każdym razem, gdy uprawiali seks, Uchiha był obłaskawiany sporą porcją czułości i miękkich, kochających dotyków.

"Dlaczego co roku chcesz świętować naszą rocznicę seksem w tak niewygodnym miejscu?..." spytał Sasuke, przekręcając się na bok i pociagając Naruto w luźny uścisk. "Jest wiele lepiej przystosowanych do tego miejsc, jak na przykład łóżko...To dobry wynalazek i doceniam go w zupełności..."

Blondas fuknął w udawanym gniewie i ugryzł lekko umięśnione ramię, do którego przyciągała go mocna, blada ręka.

"Jaki ty jesteś nieromantyczny! Co roku zadajesz to samo pytanie i co roku odpowiadam tak samo! To w tym miejscu, pod tym kasztanowcem kochaliśmy się po raz pierwszy, pięć lat temu." szeptał zdarty lekko od wcześniejszych okrzyków rozkoszy głos, tuż przy uchu Sasuke. " Zresztą, seks na świeżym powietrzu to zdrowie."

Sasuke zaśmiał się cicho i pocałował czubek głowy, okolnej zmierzwionymi, złocistymi włosami. Dookoła rozkwitała właśnie wiosna, razem z całą gamą zapachów, kolorów i innych wiosennych rekwizytów. Pięć lat już byli ze sobą. Pięć długich lat urabiania swojego charakteru, kłótni o włosy na umywalce i inne idiotyzmy, pięć lat godzenia się, dzikiego seksu, przytulania przy zgaszonym świetle, oswajania się z delikatnymi dotykami osoby najbliższej. Przez ten czas Naruto zdołał wywalczyć sobie stanowisko Hokage a Sasuke zdążył dopaść swojego brata, i wbrew swojej chęci zemsty i krwi, zamknąć go do więzienia. Nie udałoby mu się to, gdyby nie blondas, który powstrzymał go nie tyle swoim autorytetem szefa osady, co miękkimi słowami o życiu i miłości. W jaki sposób Sasuke przeżyłby to całe zajście, gdyby nie kochający i uparty młotek?

Wydawało się, że to niedługo, że dopiero co pięć lat temu stali pod tym kasztanowcem i wyduszali z siebie niezdarne wyznanie. Że chcą tylko siebie, nikogo innego nie pragną, poza sobą. Pięć lat udowadniali, że te ich drżące, niepewne słowa są prawdą.

I były. Nadal. Pod tym samym drzewem, pod którym po raz pierwszy wykorzystali "zboczone" wskazówki swojego mistrza, było to najbardziej widoczne. Może jednak dziki koncept corocznego seksu w kasztanowym gaju, nie był tak do końca szalony. Zwłaszcza, że Naruto rzadko miał chęć uprawiać miłość w pozycji "na jeźdźca", która w jakiś pokręcony sposób wydawała się Sasuke co najmniej interesująca. Szczególnie, jeżeli jakiś wścibski podglądacz zza krzaka obserwował właśnie dziki seks Hokage ze swoim najsilniejszym Anbu.

"O czym myślisz?" spytał senny głos i ciepła dłoń przemknęła po policzku Uchihy. Uśmiechnął się i mocniej przyciągnął do siebie giętkie, umięśnione ciało.

"O tym, jak seks z Tobą wychodzi mi na zdrowie."

Naruto miewał czasem dziwaczne, erotyczne jak diabli, chętki na eksperymenty, które kończyły się czasem tym, że obaj nie mogli przez pewien czas siadać bez bolesnego wykrzywiania ust. Sasuke nigdy mu nic nie wypominał. Sam dość aktywnie uczestniczył w tych procederach i sprawiały mu one równą, jeżeli nie większą, przyjemność.

Blondas podniósł twarz i spojrzał się na niego z bliska, błękitnymi, jasnymi oczyma. Oczy koloru amaranthana, fioletowobłękitnego kwiatu, który nigdy nie blaknął, nie tracił kolorytu a jego barwa pozostawała piękna nawet po uschnięciu. Sasuke kochał te oczy. Zawsze skierowane na niego, zawsze kochające, zawsze o niezmiennej barwie "wiecznie pięknego" kwiatu.

"Wiesz, że Cię kocham?"

"Wiem Sasuke." krótki uśmiech na opalonej, zaznaczonej znamionami lisa twarzy i mały, słodki pocałunek w kącik ust.

"Mamy już dwadzieścia trzy lata... Czuję się staro...To przecież prawie jedna czwarta naszego życia..."

Naruto oparł brodę na złożonych na piersi Sasuke dłoniach i nadal patrzył z bliska na twarz swojego kochanka, nieruchomym, wspaniale niebieskim wzrokiem.

"Tak, wszystko jeszcze może się zmienić, wszystko jeszcze przed nami...ale część świata, którą właśnie trzymasz w ramionach, nie zmieni się nigdy...Ani za dziesięć lat, ani za piętnaście."

"Chwała Bogu."

Leżeli bez ruchu, objęci luźno i patrzyli na siebie z bliska, młody Hokage i równie młody, najlepszy Anbu Konohy; a dookoła nich szumiał las, i szeptał o rzeczach wiecznie stałych, takich jak miłość, która przepływa przez nich, niezmienna z swojej płynności, jak kolor amaranthana, jak co roku przychodząca wiosna i zawsze taki sam, ale w jakiś sposób zawsze inny błękit nieba.

 

end  
by homoviator 2004/2005


End file.
